<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Up and Down Stairs by llap_ping</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29033547">Up and Down Stairs</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/llap_ping/pseuds/llap_ping'>llap_ping</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Up and Down Stairs [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Regency, Country House, Enemies to Lovers, Historical Inaccuracy, Lady's maid Katsuki, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Regency Romance, Valet Nikiforov, household servants</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:33:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>44,355</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29033547</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/llap_ping/pseuds/llap_ping</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuuri had worked within the Chulanont household since he was a young boy, newly presented as an omega. First he assisted in the kitchens before learning what was to be expected of him as a maid. Now, as a Lady's maid to the recently married Phichit. Yuuri attempts to navigate his new job within the household, and his budding relationship with the new Valet, the enigmatic Mr Nikiforov.</p><p>or<br/>Lady's maid Yuuri and Valet Viktor, have an enemies to lovers romance while working in a country house estate.<br/>Background Phichit/Christophe and Yuri/Otabek</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Minor or Background Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Up and Down Stairs [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145612</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>225</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>349</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Not all characters are in this first chapter, but here is a list of characters and their dynamics and staff positions within the household. I may add more characters as this develops.</p><p>Upstairs<br/>Lord Chulanont (B) and Lady Chulanont (B)<br/>Lord Christophe Giacometti (A) and Lady Phichit Giacometti (O)</p><p>Downstairs<br/>Baranovskaya (B) – Housekeeper<br/>Morooka (O) – Lady's maid to Lady Chulanont<br/>Y.Katsuki (O) – Lady's maid to Phichit<br/>Minami (O) – Housemaid<br/>S.Crispino (B) – Housemaid</p><p>Feltsman (B) – Butler<br/>Plisetsky (A) – Valet to Lord Chulanont<br/>Nikiforov (A) – Valet to Christophe<br/>Babicheva (A) – Footman<br/>Popovich (B) – Footman<br/>Altin (A) – Assistant Cook</p><p>Y.Nishigori (B) – Head Cook<br/>T.Nishigori (B) – Grounds Keeper</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I wouldn't go in there if I were you,” warned a calm baritone voice from down the corridor. Yuuri stilled his walking to look up at the man who had just spoken. The new Valet to Mr Giacometti.</p><p>“Mr Nikiforov?” Yuuri asked confused and watched as the tall alpha pushed off from where he was leant against the wall halfway down the hallway. With a soft smile, he tucked his silver strands of hair behind an ear.</p><p>He had first laid eyes upon the man, the day before when he had arrived at the Chulanont household while accompanying the newly married Giacometti's returning from their honeymoon. Yuuri had stood alongside the rest of the household staff as they lined the drive. Watching as the Lord and Lady greeted their son and his new mate. Mr Nikiforov had held the carriage door open for the newly-weds, before greeting the footmen to assist with their luggage.</p><p>As the Chulanont's only son and heir, Phichit would continue living with his parents and eventually inherit their title and property despite having an omega dynamic. His bonding to Lord Christophe Giacometti was political more than anything else. As the youngest son of a Duke, Giacometti was born to an aristocratic family, yet destined to inherit very little if he hadn't married for convenience.</p><p>It was the first time Yuuri had seen Lord Giacometti as well. All too conscious that he would no doubt see the alpha very regularly while working for his omega husband as his Lady's maid. In the lead up to the wedding, and during the past few weeks while the couple were away honeymooning, his promotion to Lady's maid seemed distant and unreal. Only while he watched the couple disembark from their carriage did it begin to settle in his mind that his responsibilities in the house were now far greater. Why couldn't he have stayed as a housemaid, Yuuri had thought to himself, his anxiety and nerves creeping in.</p><p>The servants didn't have the chance to properly greet the new Valet until later that night after the evening meal had been served. Mr Feltsman, the Butler, had shown the silver haired alpha around the house, listing his new responsibilities, explaining how the family preferred the house to be run, and introducing him to the staff as they went.</p><p>Mr Nikiforov had sat with them downstairs in the servants kitchen for supper and had explained to the staff that he had worked for Duke Giacometti and his family since he was merely a child. How at the request of his Lordship, he had agreed to continue his role as Valet after his move to the Chulanont's homestead.</p><p>He was an incredibly charming alpha, and had half the servants swooning over every word he spoke, and Mr Nikiforov was more than happy to retell his story of the couples honeymoon. Describing the many Inns and public houses, as well as the landscapes and sceneries they had rode through while he accompanied the young Giacometti's for the past few weeks following their wedding.</p><p>Yuuri was reluctant to fall for the alphas easy charm so easily though, and now, facing him in the hallway, his uncertainty towards the man grew. He had slept very little last night, all too aware of today being his first full day as a Lady's maid. His mind had been racing all night as he ran through a mental checklist of his tasks for the morning, and now, with a fresh basin of water in his arms he was stopped by the unfamiliar alpha.</p><p>“Mr Katsuki, right?” He asked, reading the name from a small notebook he had pulled from the breast pocket of his coat tails.</p><p>Yuuri gave a curt nod, “and <em>why</em> can't I enter his Ladyships chamber?” his grip tightening on the water basin so as not to drop it. He was focused on not having a single mistake for his first task of the day.</p><p>The alpha huffed a humoured breath through his nose, tapping his notebook against his grinning lips. His gaze assessing. “Have you worked as a Lady's maid before?”</p><p>Yuuri bristled, this wasn't the first alpha to try and put him down, and as new to his position as he was, he was not about to let the alpha get the better of him. “I don't see how that's any of your business. Now, if you will excuse me.” he made a move to walk around, but the alpha shifted back in his path.</p><p>“Mr Feltsman informed me you are new to the position.” The alpha stated.</p><p>“I may be new to the position, sir. But I am not new to this household.” Yuuri could feel his agitation growing, his anxiety nearly all but forgotten.</p><p>“Ah,” The alpha only just seemed to realise that his words were vexing. “Excuse me, I didn't mean to insult you. Only, I have experienced that over the past two weeks, the Giacometti's have preferred a later wake up call.”</p><p>Clenching his teeth, Yuuri glared up at the taller man, “I can assure you sir. Mrs Baranovskaya has taught me well and has instructed me of the correct timings a Lady's maid should adhere to. You may have waited upon the newly-weds for two weeks but I have waited upon the Chulanont's for years, and I am familiar with the time of day his Ladyship prefers to rise and dress.” Yuuri bit out, walking around the alpha and continuing towards his Ladyship's bed chamber. “Now, please excuse me sir.” Yuuri wouldn't let this alpha cause him to be late in waking Phichit on his first day as his maid.</p><p>The alpha allowed Yuuri to pass this time, raising his hands in surrender and pivoting to watch him walk away. “I am merely trying to warn you that Lord Giacometti is with his Ladyship this morning. As they have been every morning for the past few weeks.”</p><p>Yuuri halted his steps. Gripping the basin so as not to spill anything, and clenching his teeth and eyes just as tight. At this distance from Phichit's room he could just about make out the sounds of two voices moaning out together.</p><p>Yuuri could feel a deep blush spread across his cheeks at the realisation of what he was hearing, and knowing that Mr Nikiforov had attempted to warn him of that fact. In humiliation he turned back around to take the basic back downstairs. He would have to wait some time before he attempted to return with fresh water.</p><p>The smug look on the alpha's face, caused a wave of anger to crest as Yuuri stalked past him. “You are insufferable!”</p><p>“Aw, Mr Katsuki. We should be working together. It will make our lives much easier in the future.” The alpha teased, walking hot on his heels as he made his way down the servants stairwell and towards the laundry rooms.</p><p>“You could have outright told me.” Yuuri admonished, “Instead you let me prattle on, and find out for myself.” Pouring the water down the sink, Yuuri placed the basin to the side for the time being. His arms having a little relief after releasing the heavy weight.</p><p>The alpha laughed, “I did try to explain, I wasn't sure how much your omega sensibilities would allow.”</p><p>Yuuri blushed deep to his roots, frowning in an attempt to shield his embarrassment as anger. It wasn't hard to appear so. They stared at one another for some time, Yuuri not wanting to relinquish his agitation, and Mr Nikiforov appearing far too amused at their early morning quarrel. Finally Yuuri released a breath, “Fine then. If we should work together, lets start now. How long should we wait before I go upstairs to dress his Ladyship for the day.”</p><p>Mr Nikiforov grinned, tapping at his lip and humming in consideration. “It depends, some days they didn't rise until noon.”</p><p>“Noon?!” Yuuri shrieked. That was unheard of surely. He had heard a few maids giggling and speculating about such stamina before but he was certain they had been exaggerating. “You're having me on.”</p><p>The alpha smirked, “Are you unaware lovers can be intertwined for so long out of heat?”</p><p>A blush was returning and Yuuri scowled, crossing his arms in an attempt to intimidate the alpha while also shield his rapidly beating heart. How this man could be so infuriating, he did not know.</p><p>“Perhaps we should retry in an hour.” he offered, looking down at his watch before pocketing it.</p><p>“Surely not!” Yuuri huffed, “Breakfast will have been served and left to turn cold by then. What will Lord and Lady Chulanont think? Surely that their son needs a better Lady's maid who can dress and ready Phichit in time for breakfast.” he catastrophized.</p><p>Laughing, Mr Nikiforov shook his head. “I'm sure they will come to the very likely conclusion that their newly mated son is engaged in pleasurable acts, before they start accusing the new Lady's maid of being slow at lacing corsets.” Yuuri gritted his teeth at that, but could understand the logic.</p><p>Just when he was considering what he could possibly do to pass the time without biting his nails off in nerves, the sprung bell for his Ladyship's room rang on the board in the servants hallway. “I'll get it!” Yuuri called out towards the bodies in the kitchen who were all busy with their own tasks in preparing breakfast.</p><p>Hastily he refilled the basin with fresh water, and could feel his agitation begin to vanish entirely, if only the alpha wasn't now following him back up the stairs like a shadow. “Haven't you got better things to do instead of follow me like a bad smell?” He quipped. It was a little harsh, he must admit, but something about the man got under his skin. He was so suave and handsome and confident. Much too confident.</p><p>He could hear the alpha snort laughter behind him as he came to walk beside him in the hallway leading to the bedrooms. “I wish I was following you sunshine, but it goes without saying that if his Ladyship is no longer engaged, then perhaps it is the same for his Lordship, hmm?”</p><p>Yuuri bristled, stopping just outside Phichit's room, and scowling at the alpha as he continued down the corridor to the next bedroom along. His eyes not leaving Yuuri's as they sparkled with amusement and mischief. How the others saw this man as charming was beyond him.</p><p>Trying to put their interaction behind him for now, he balanced the basin and reached out to knock at the door. “Enter.” His Ladyship called out from within. Relieved to finally be out of Mr Nikiforov's presence, he made his way inside the bed chambers.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yuuri tried his best to avoid the infuriating Mr Nikiforov for the rest of the day, but it seemed that wherever he went, the alpha was sure to follow.</p><p>His Ladyship had requested a bath that morning and it seemed Lord Giacometti did also. Yuuri had fought over the hot water with the new Valet, insisting that his Ladyship should have a bath first and foremost, as was proper.</p><p>What was worse than the arguing back and forth, was the fact that the alpha was aware of how he was riling Yuuri up. Mr Nikiforov smiling and laughing at every huff and retort Yuuri threw his way.</p><p>When Yuuri had found Minami mid-morning in the kitchens, he had explained all about the troubles he had faced when going to wake his Ladyship and prepare him his bath. Minami hadn't even made an attempt to empathise before he was laughing and teasing his friend. “Perhaps you have a fancy towards Mr Nikiforov.”</p><p>Yuuri had fumed at that, gently pushing at his friend, “How is it that whenever an omega is agitated at an alphas ridiculous antics. It is primarily assumed to be a school girl infatuation!” he huffed, hands on his hips and speaking to the kitchen at large once he spotted the Head Cook, Mrs Nishigori laughing at having overheard their conversation. “Oh yes! It's surely because I am madly in love with the new Valet, and not because I am the <em>only</em> one here of sound mind. You all seem to think Mr Nikiforov is delightfully appealing, but <em>I</em> see him as he truly is! A frustratingly, aggravating, impolite,-”</p><p>“I wasn't aware you thought of me so much Mr Katsuki.” The devil himself spoke from behind. The staff in the kitchen watched on as Yuuri gaped with wide eyes at having been overheard. “To think, you have known me less than a day, and I have already caused such a stir.”</p><p>Spinning to face the alpha, Yuuri looked up to his boyish smile and all but growled as he made his way past him in embarrassment. Only to realise that he had forgotten his Ladyship's clothes hamper by the side of the kitchen table. Swallowing what little pride he had left, he marched back to the hamper, frowning towards the cheeky grins and giggles from his so-called friends.</p><p>There was a backlog of laundry to clean after the newly-weds returned from their honeymoon, and Yuuri attempted to get his anger out by using the scrubbing brush on several items of clothing belonging to the Giacometti's. He was grateful for such a consuming task to occupy the majority of the day.</p><p>By the afternoon, he was feeling much more calm in himself, and had come to the conclusion that a large amount of his anger towards Mr Nikiforov was down to the stress of his new position. With some mental calculations, he was also nearing a heat, and as much as he was loath to admit that part of his biology effected his mood, it was a qualifying factor.</p><p>“Allow me to help with the last of this,” Mr Nikiforov offered, rolling up his shirt sleeves to join Yuuri by the large laundry baths. The alpha appearing out of seemingly no where.</p><p>Yuuri frowned, looking the man up and down as he stood without his suit coat. “This is a task surely below your dignity Mr Nikiforov.”</p><p>The alpha chuckled at that, throwing another irritatingly perfect smile his way. “Neither Mr Feltsman or Mrs Baranovskaya are here to chastise us.” he reasoned, stepping up beside him to collect another scrubbing brush, their shoulders jostling together as they worked. “Besides, I was hoping you could enlighten me as to why you seem to dislike me so much. Aggravating and frustrating perhaps. But impolite? I dread to think I was ever discourteous towards a beautiful man such as yourself.”</p><p>Yuuri bit his tongue back from speaking, forcing his arms to scrub harder at his Ladyship's bedsheets from that morning. His arms were protesting after such a work out all day, but it was better to take his frustrations out with the brush than bark back a response to the alpha. Particularly after he had worked so hard to calm himself. Eventually he shrugged, staring resolutely into the sudsy water. “I admit we got off on the wrong foot Mr Nikiforov.”</p><p>Standing this close together and working up a sweat, the scent of the alpha was near consuming. Yuuri tried his best to ignore it, knowing that this was his opportunity to right any wrongs. “I apologise for how I acted this morning, and how I have treated you today.” The alpha laughed joyously at that and Yuuri forced himself to stay calm. It wasn't the man's fault that his laughter was irksome. “If you must know, I haven't been sleeping well since I had news of my promotion. I have been anxious to complete my duties to the degree that is expected of me, and this morning, I-”</p><p>“You were anticipating things to go as you had been taught to expect.” The alpha offered. This time Yuuri met his gaze, and for the first time, he wasn't filled with such rage at the small smile on his face. “That is understandable.”</p><p>Yuuri nodded, “Perhaps it was unfair to judge you so harshly. From past experience, the more attractive an alpha is, the cockier they are, and I find that behaviour distasteful.”</p><p>Mr Nikiforov stopped scrubbing at that, leaning a hip against the basin to turn fully towards Yuuri with a smug smile, “Ah, so you think I am attractive?”</p><p>And just like that Yuuri's agitation came back in full swing. “That wasn't what I said!”</p><p>Mr Nikiforov chuckled, nodding down at the bed sheets. “Be careful. It would be awful for a hole to appear from your abuse on the cotton.”</p><p>Gritting his teeth, Yuuri released the brush into the water, and instead raised the heavy fabric in and out of the water to rinse it. “You do antagonise me so, Mr Nikiforov.”</p><p>“And you entertain <em>me</em>, Mr Katsuki.” the alpha laughed, grinning at the flush on the omegas cheeks. “You can frown all you like, but I can still see that smile trying to break free.” he teased.</p><p>Yuuri bit down at the inside of his cheek, ducking his head to avoid giving the alpha too much ammunition. He was conflicted, this alpha stirring up extremes of feeling within him. He was adamant to not reveal how effected he was from his charms. Mr Nikiforov evidently had no shame, and he would not give the man any further satisfaction. “Perhaps you are too familiar with blushing omegas to note the difference between a blush of attraction and irritation, sir.”</p><p>The Valet hummed to himself, amused “Perhaps.”</p><p>“If you are so keen for us to amicably work together in the future, then perhaps you should attempt to not vex me so.” Yuuri shrugged, draining the dirty water and beginning to ring the sheets dry.</p><p>“I suppose that would be the wisest course of action. Though, it seems my disposition makes you hot under the collar, one way or the other.” Yuuri glared at him at that, self consciously reaching to cover his own neck despite the alpha speaking more figuratively than literally. His slender fingers skimming his cloth collar covering the scent glands there. Mr Nikiforov seemed to find the whole ordeal amusing.</p><p>“I don't know what I am to do with you, Mr Nikiforov,” Yuuri flustered, arranged the last of the sheets in a clean hamper alongside several clothes pegs. “You will surely be the death of me.”</p><p>“Sweet death.” He replied with a wink, already unfurling his shirt sleeves and refastening them with cufflinks e had stored in his pocket. The euphemism was not lost on the omega, but he would rather face a terrible tragedy than show any sign that he had understood his meaning. It was surely unbecoming of an omega to be familiar with the innuendo.</p><p>Yuuri chose to not dignify the alpha with a response, making his way with the hamper out towards the courtyard where he could hang the wet sheets to dry. Several items of clothing belonging to the Giacometti's was already dry by the time he had finished with the last of the laundry, and so he set himself the next task of pressing them and returning them upstairs.</p><p>It was late afternoon by the time he had completed his daily tasks, and he was hurried into a chair at the kitchen table by Mrs Nishigori. “Sit, sit. Dear lord, you'll work yourself into an early grave if you continue on the way you've been going today.”</p><p>“Yuuko, I'm fine honestly!” Yuuri assured, the relief on his face at having sat down not going amiss.</p><p>She hastily cleared a space on the table and sat down a bowl of soup and bread, encouraging him to eat. Until now, he had only managed to sneak odd bits of food throughout the day. Unaware of what times in the day were best to take a break with his new shedule.</p><p>Mr Morooka, being the only other Lady's maid - to Lady Chulanont - had chastised him for working so hard. “If you work this much on your first day as a Lady's maid, you will set a precedent for the future.”</p><p>Mr Plisetsky agreed to the statement, stealing a few appetisers from the kitchen counters. As the Valet to Lord Chulanont, both him and Mr Morooka surely knew what they were talking about, and Yuuri nodded along to their sage advice on how he should prioritise his tasks in the following days.</p><p>One by one, the sprung bells rang out and both Morooka and Plisetsky headed upstairs to assist the Chulanonts with preparing for supper. Yuuri nervously bit at his nails, eyes fixed on the sprung bell for Lady Giacometti's bed chambers. At any moment, the bell would surely ring, requesting him to go up to assist. Not wanting to appear too eager, Yuuri waited patiently, moving his chair to the side of the kitchen when the table was needed to prepare for the supper service.</p><p>Finally, the bell rang, and Yuuri made his way to the servants stairwell where he made his way upstairs. To think that it was only just that morning he was heading up to prepare his Ladyship for the day. It felt like such a long time had passed.</p><p>After knocking and entering Lady Phichit's room, Yuuri set about. Selecting out a suitable outfit for the evening supper, and a pair of matching shoes. “How has your day been today Yuuri?”</p><p>“Very well, thank you, your Ladyship.” Yuuri smiled towards the other omega in the mirror as he fixed the buttons on his back. “How has your day been?”</p><p>Phichit caught his eye and laughed softly, “It was marvellous. My new husband is treating me well, and I am delighted he is settling in well.”</p><p>“You are a handsome couple, and I am overjoyed to see you so happy My Lady.” Yuuri smiled, moving the man to sit facing the mirror. “If I may say so, being bonded suits you. You are positively glowing.”</p><p>Phichit blushed, and tried to hide his pride at the comment by reaching forwards to his cologne on the vanity. “Yuuri, we are friends are we not? We can speak candidly?” He questioned, spinning in his seat to grasp at his maid's hands.</p><p>Yuuri grinned and squeezed back. “Of course.” He was under no illusion that they were equal in society, but growing up together in the house had afforded some level of familiarity and occasional friendship between maid and Lady.</p><p>“It is our wish to have a pup by this time next year.” Phichit said demurely, turning back to the vanity to select a piece of jewellery. Handing it to Yuuri for him to clasp around his neck. His newly formed bonding bite still healing, the scabs now scandalously decorated with the jewelled necklace.</p><p>“That's wonderful news, a baby would be a welcomed addition to this house.” Yuuri smiled, resting his hands on Lady Giacometti's shoulders.</p><p>“Perhaps you can do me a favour Yuuri, and research into the best methods of conceiving? My cousin in London read that certain teas and supplements can increase a couples chances.”</p><p>“Certainly.” Yuuri smiled, offering a hand for his Ladyship to stand while he slid into his shoes. “You look radiant.”</p><p>Phichit smiled kindly, and brushed his hands down his outfit, calling out towards the door when there was a knock. Lord Giacometti arriving to escort his mate downstairs to the dining hall.</p><p>Yuuri then set about the task of turning the room down for when his Ladyship would return. Drawing the curtains and stoking the fire. Tidying away books and trinkets, and carrying an armful of dirty undergarments downstairs to the laundry room. A task for tomorrow.</p><p>He was exhausted by the time he sat at the servants table downstairs. Watching as one by one his colleagues excused themselves for bed. Yet another experience he would have to get used to: sitting with Mr Morooka and Mrs Baranovskaya the Housekeeper, as they waited up until they were called to assist in undressing the Lords and Ladies of the house. Mrs Baranovskaya didn't strictly need to wait up, but she assisted Mr Feltsman the Butler in locking the house up for the night.</p><p>Yuuri was nearly asleep with his head resting against his folded arms when a bell wrung out in the odd silence of downstairs. Lady Chulanont's bell. Mr Morooka closed the book he was reading, and bid them both goodnight. Yuuri all but groaned, resting his head back down on the table when it was clear the bell for Lady Giacometti wouldn't ring straight away.</p><p>Perhaps he really had fallen asleep when a deep voice called out. “Good evening. Mrs Baranovskaya. Mr Katsuki.” Yuuri sat bolt up right, wiping at his mouth and praying he hadn't been drooling as he dozed. “Um, Lord and Lady Giacometti have just headed to bed and have informed me they won't be requiring our services to dress-down this evening.”</p><p>“Uhh,” Yuuri moaned at that news, hitting his head down onto the table. If only they had been so kind as to inform them of that hours ago. Perhaps then he could have gotten to sleep at a reasonable time. There was no use bemoaning the situation though, and when Mr Feltsman entered the room, he dismissed both him and Mr Nikiforov to head upstairs to sleep.</p><p>The trek up the winding staircase seemed longer than it usually did. Mr Nikiforov silently following behind. Perhaps he was feeling just as exhausted after the long day.</p><p>On the top floor landing, they separated to the left and right. Yuuri walking left towards the servants quarters for the omega and female-betas. With a hand on the door knob, he spun around to face the alpha before he had a chance to disappear down the corridor to his own room.</p><p>“Mr Nikiforov?” He waited for him to turn, the alpha sporting a small quirk on his lips. “I never thanked you for your help with the laundry earlier.”</p><p>The alpha shrugged, “Is that your attempt at saying 'thank you'?”</p><p>Huffing, Yuuri yanked the door open before weighing the pros and cons of responding to Mr Nikiforov's smug face. Deciding on gritting out a short, “Thank you.”</p><p>“Sweet dreams, Mr Katsuki.” The alpha bid goodnight, smiling wide as he watched the omega grumble something in return and stumble backwards through the doorway. What was it that made the alpha get under his skin so easily.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lord Giacometti had confessed to his Valet that he and his new mate were more than happy to share bath water. That it would save them both time in getting ready in the morning. It was slightly improper but Lord Giacometti admitted that the alternative would mean he would spend less time with his omega.</p><p>When Mr Nikiforov informed Yuuri of the news, they quickly fell into a routine. Every morning they would share the task of boiling water and filling the bath in Lord Giacometti's bed chambers while the alpha in question was still in bed with his Lady next door.</p><p>It was convenient that the newly-weds had bed chambers side by side, adjoined by a door between the two rooms. Allowing them privacy to visit one another at night, or to sleep seperately if they so prefered.</p><p>What privacy his Lord and Ladyship had from the household at large, was lost with their Valet and Lady's maid however. As every morning while Katsuki and Nikiforov filled and prepared the bath, they could hear with perfect clarity the goings on of next door. Yuuri was no fool, and he was aware that the couple were trying for a child. But to hear them <em>trying</em> every morning was something else entirely.</p><p>Both himself and Mr Nikiforov tried to ignore the thumping of a headboard against the wall every morning. Caught up in proffesionalism and embarrassment as they worked to bring hot kettles to the room from downstairs. They worked silently, shooting each other glances every now and then only to avert their gazes with blushing cheeks.</p><p>Once the task was complete, they had the habit of sharing breakfast together down in the servants hall. The rest of the staff had typically already eaten their breakfasts by then, and so the silence between them stretched while they ate.</p><p>When the sprung bell rang for Lord Giacometti's room, they were familiar with it being a call for Yuuri from his Ladyship, and not infact the Lord. As Lady Giacometti was always the first of the two to have his bath in the morning.</p><p>“Good morning Yuuri,” His Ladyship greeted, already settled in the warm water by the time Yuuri had made his way up in to Lord Giacometti's chambers. In his arms he carried a plush bathrobe and warm towels, which he laid out on the made bed. One positive of waiting on newly-weds was perhaps their penchant to dirty only one bed. It saved on the laundry.</p><p>“Good morning Lady Giacometti. I trust you slept well.” He greeated, politely glancing away from an array of new love bites brusing the omegas neck and shoulders.</p><p>“Very.” Phichit happliy received the bar of soap Yuuri handed to him. The hot steam adding to the rosy blush on his cheeks. “I am curious to whether you have found any information regarding that favour I asked of you?”</p><p>Yuuri smiled and pulled up a stool to sit beside the bath. From his pinny pocket he pulled out a small book. “Yes, I found this book from a store in town,” he said as he flipped through the pages. “Inside, there are many useful tidbits of information. Perhaps you will find the time to read from it?”</p><p>“Oh will you read it to me, Yuuri, please be a dear.” Phichit smiled, sinking into the water as he ran the soap over his arms.</p><p>Yuuri blushed, “You don't think it would be improper My Lady?”</p><p>Phichit shot him a glance, almost put-upon. “Yuuri.” he sighed, “We're both omegas here. Perhaps the information learnt will be of use to you as well one day. And <em>please</em>! Call me Phichit. It wasn't long since you and I were stealing sweets from Cook and hiding under the dining table to eat them.”</p><p>Yuuri laughed, flipping to the first page of the book and clearing his throat. “<em>An Omega Lady's Guide to Conceiving Children.</em>” Glancing up, Phichit nodded at him to continue reading.</p><p>“<em>Dear reader, the first thing you should cast aside when reading from this book shall be shame. There is no room for it, nor embarrassment if you truly wish to become heavy with child. This Guide will focus on the challenges and successes of conceiving as an Omega and Alpha couple...”</em></p><p>Yuuri read aloud from the book, his heart fluttering at the outspoken and frank language the author had written, and which he now spoke aloud.</p><p>“<em>.. There are some common misconceptions and myths regarding baby-making. But for clarity sake I will say this; Pups can be created out of wedlock, and outside of a bonded pair. They can also be created outside of an Omega's Heat and an Alpha's Rut.</em></p><p>“<em>Your Alpha mate will know what activities create children. And if they are respectable they should show you the ways of how two bodies lock together. Trust your Alpha in this, and trust in your own instincts. Your body will know how to act, as your body knows how to act during Heats..”</em></p><p>Yuuri gulped, drawing a breath and hoping his Ladyship couldn't detect the catch on his inhale. <em>“If you are a male Omega, you may be familiar with a fluid which ejects itself from your forward-facing anatomy. An Alpha will have a similar fluid known as seed, and it is this seed which will create a child if it is given purchase inside of your body. If you are a female Omega, this concept may seem a little strange, but rest assured that both male and female Alphas are equiped with a device that allows them to reach inside of you to deposit their seed.”</em></p><p>“Pffft,” Phichit laughed at that, sinking down into the water and blowing bubbles with his laugher. “I must admit, I am greatful to have a husband and not a wife. I at least knew a little of what to expect on my wedding night.”</p><p>“Do you want me to continue reading?” Yuuri asked, scrubbing at the blush on his cheeks in an attempt to hide it.</p><p>“Oh you must!” Phichit squealed, and fell silent as Yuuri continued to read through the introduction which detailed everything he had pieced together for himself throughout the past few weeks of marriage.</p><p>“Hmm,” Yuuri hummed, finger skimming a line in the book. “It says here that '<em>lying on your back with your hips raised and knees bent to chest'</em> after an Alpha completes, is meant to help the seed take root.”</p><p>“For how long?” Phichit asked, sitting up in the water. “Perhaps I should get out now. Or my poor husband will be left to stew in cold water.”</p><p>“Yes,” Yuuri agreed, standing up and placing the book down on the stool. Grabbing a towel off the bed, he helped Phichit stand, wrapping a towel around him to keep him warm.</p><p>“Go on, I can do this. Find that passage again and see how long I should lie on my back.” Yuuri left his Lady to pat himself dry and pull the robe over himself. Picking up the book, Yuuri flipped to that last passage.</p><p>“Hmmm. '<em>Approximately one quarter of an hour should suffice. This will allow the seed to know which direction to flow'.” </em>Yuuri read before tucking the book back into his pinny. It would be awful to leave it here where either Lord Giacometti or Mr Nikiforov could find it.</p><p>“Very well.” Phichit nodded, marching towards the door leading to his own chambers. Yuuri following close behind, where he stalled to tug at the corded rope which linked to the sprung bells in the servants hall. Reluctantly calling Mr Nikiforov to come and assist Lord Giacometti.</p><p>“Husband of mine. You are welcomed to take your bath now.” Phichit addressed the broad shouldered alpha who was lounging across Phichit's bed. A loose dressing gown around his body for a little modesty. Yuuri nodded towards him, but averted his eyes so as to not catch a glimpse of the alphas bare legs beneath the folds of his robe.</p><p>“Phichit, darling.” He cooed, leaping up to sweep his mate into his arms. Nuzzling at his freshly washed scent glands. “Perhaps one of these days we should send the Lady's maid away, and you and I could share a bath together?”</p><p>“<em>Christophe</em>!” Phichit squealed, trying to push the alpha away, his heady scent distracting. Yuuri wished to be elsewhere, and tried to distract himself by opening his Ladyship's wardrobe to select some day wear. “<em>Stop</em>,” he giggled, “We shan't be bathing together any time soon. And I have decided that from tomorrow you should be the first to bathe. <em>Not me</em>.”</p><p>The alpha seemed to gain back some decorum at that, pulling back to look at his mate. “How so? A beautiful thing like you shouldn't be bathing in my dirty bath water.”</p><p>Phichit blushed, and kissed the alphas cheek. “Yuuri and I were reading a Guide on how to conceive a child. I should be lying on my back afterwards, and you should use that time to bathe before me. Isn't that right Mr Katsuki?”</p><p>“Yes, that is what the Guide said, Sirs.” Yuuri agreed, turning towards them both, but keeping his eyes locked to the floor.</p><p>“Well then perhaps we could both postpone our baths. I can wait with you while-”</p><p>“Certainly not. I won't have my parents wait even longer for us to join them for breakfast.” Phichit said firmly. “Speaking of, you should hurry to your bath, lest we be late for todays breakfast also.”</p><p>Christophe grinned at that and placed another kiss on his omegas cheek. “Dress him in something suitable for a country walk today Mr Katsuki.”</p><p>“Right away My Lord.” Yuuri bowed, listening as the couple shared a few more kisses before he left for his bath next door. Mr Nikiforov already there to greet his Lord.</p><p>“His Valet seems charming.” Phichit grinned once they were alone.</p><p>“Oh. Yes. Charming.” Yuuri bit out. Turning back to the wardrobe to hunt for a suitable outfit.</p><p>Phichit seemed to catch on to his tone, “Oh is he not? I had heard the other maids speaking kindly of the man, and my dear husband sees him as a friend. They have known each other longer than even I have known you.”</p><p>Yuuri forced a smile, “Yes, I won't go against the Lord's opinion on the man's character. I am sure he is a nice man.”</p><p>“<em>Nice</em>?” Phichit repeated with a laugh. “Oh, dear Yuuri. Has that alpha got you all twisted up in a tizz?”</p><p>Yuuri laughed without humour. “A <em>tizz</em>? That man stirs no such emotions within me. In fact. He stirs no emotions at all. He may charm the other maids but he has done no such a thing with me. In all actuality, I hardly notice the man at all because he is so plain. I forget he is even here most of the time.”</p><p>“Sure.” Phichit replied deadpan, turning away for Yuuri to tighten the clothing at his back. “He is rather handsome though is he not?”</p><p>“As I said. I hadn't noticed.” Yuuri shrugged, helping Phichit put his arms through a jacket suitable to wear outside.</p><p>“You smell like pre-heat.” Phichit stated, “Are acting out of sorts like it too.”</p><p>“That's-!” Yuuri objected before snapping his teeth together, rethinking who exactly it was he was talking to. “You're right. Mrs Baranovskaya has organised for Mr Minami to assit you on the days I will be unable to. Perhaps only a few days away now.” Yuuri admitted. All fight draining from him.</p><p>“Okay. Take a few more days off if you are stuggling, and I promise to not mention Mr Nikiforov to you again.” Phichit smiled, as if he wouldn't jump at the next opportunity to tease him.</p><p>Once he was properly dressed, he sat at his vanity to organise his trinkets while Yuuri stripped the sheets from the bed. Pulling out a fresh set from the top of the wardrobe. An endless cycle of folding and replacing the bed sheets each day.</p><p>It wasn't long until Lord Giacometti called for his husband to join him for breakfast. “Oh Mr Katsuki. If I don't see you later in the day, I just want to remind you that there is no need to wait up tonight to undress my husband. I have been finding great pleasure in doing so myself.” Phichit blushed and giggled at that, falling in to his mates arms as he pulled him out into the hallway. “Use the time to get some sleep in before your heat sets in.” the alpha instructed with a grin.</p><p>“Yes, My Lord.” Yuuri bowed, gathering his hamper of dirty sheets and clothing to take downstairs with him. It was always slightly unsettling when others picked up on his pre-heat scent, yet he appreciated the gesture from the Lord. A little extra time to sleep during pre-heat really would help his body prepare itself.</p><p>The fact that his Lord was undressing his mate each night, did come with a downside though. The alpha was often over eager in removing the delicate clothing from his husband, and so every morning there was a damaged item of clothing for him to fix. Yuuri was spending a large portion of the day sewing ripped seams and reattaching popped buttons. There were worse jobs though, and the task afforded him the opportunity to sit down at the servants table while he worked.</p><p>Mr Plisetsky had a similar task to complete, sewing up a few holes in Lord Chulanont's socks. It was pleasant work, and Yuuri appreciated the company. “Oy, Pork Cutlet. How are you finding life as a Lady's maid?”</p><p>Yuuri smiled at the alpha. Another Yuri who was of similar age to himself, and had started working for the Chulunont's at a similar time. “It's okay so far.” Yuuri shrugged and gestured to the cloth in his hands, “Though I have sewn this button to this blouse maybe three times already this week.”</p><p>Mr Plisetsky laughed at that. “Maybe you're not a strong seamstress then.” he jested.</p><p>“Ah!” Yuuri yelped at the insult, gently swatting at the alphas shoulder. “I could say the same thing about you! How many times have you had to repair that same sock?”</p><p>“Ohh, <em>beyond count</em>!” Yuri laughed, smiling towards him just as the Assistant Cook, Otabek Altin, came to the table to place down a plate full of sandwiches. “Are these your creation Otabek or did Nishigori make them?” he asked the other alpha while reaching to take one.</p><p>Mr Altin shrugged slightly, “I made them.”</p><p>“Maybe not then.” Plisetsky teased, pulling his hand back without grabbing a sandwich.</p><p>“I am <em>learning</em>.” Otabek stated softly, nonplussed by Plisetsky's teasing. He had made an overly salty soup for the staff a week previously, and the alphas had relentlessly teased him for the disaster since.</p><p>“They look delicious Mr Altin, thank you.” Yuuri smiled at the alpha, selecting a sandwich for himself. Pausing in his sewing for a quick luncheon before he would continue with his task.</p><p>It wasn't long before the rest of the table was filled with hungry mouths to feed. Servants coming and going as they took time out of their shedules for something quick to eat. By the time the Footmen had finished the luncheon service upstairs, it was only the two Yuri's sitting at the table as they continued with their sewing.</p><p>Popvich and Babicheva – the two Footmen for the Chulanont estate – were loud and boisterous. Talking enthusistically to the two Yuri's about the gossip and drama they had overheard upstairs. When Mr Feltsman caught them chopsing about the various hearsay, his booming voice called out “If you two are going to prattle on, at least do so while working. The silverware needs a polish.”</p><p>“Yes sir!” They mock saluted Feltsman, rushing off to the silver store. The two Yuri's grinned toward each other as the Footmen rushed to collect the silver. Returning with trays and dishes with polish and rags tucked under their arms.</p><p>This was what Yuuri enjoyed most about working for the Chulanont's. Being about to sit around the servants table with a group of colleagues as they each worked away on their own tasks. A feeling of family and home which was hard to come by most days.</p><p>“You're looking very beautiful today, Mr Katsuki,” Mila Babicheva spoke up after a while. Candle stick in her left hand and polish rag in her right.</p><p>“Oh lord, not you too Mila.” Plisetsky bemoaned.</p><p>“What?” The alpha bit back, “What's wrong with bestowing Mr Katsuki with such a compliment?” She questioned, turning back to Yuuri to give him a sly grin.</p><p>Plisetsky rolled his eyes, “Hmm, yes. I do <em>wonder</em> why Yuuri has received several compliments these past few days.”</p><p>“What? I can't compliment him because others have already done the same? Don't be ridiculous Yura!” Mila scoffed, putting the candlestick down and picking up another. “What do you think Mr Katsuki? Should I retract my praise on your beauty purely because others have already pipped me to the post?”</p><p>“I- er...” Yuuri tried to reply, only for Mr Plisetsky to interupt.</p><p>“Leave him alone Mila! We all know you're only flattering him because you want to wet your stick.” Plisetsky all but spat back at her. “His scent is a siren call to every alpha on the estate. You never compliment him except during his pre-heat, so just leave him alone. I am sure Mr Katsuki has better prospects than a Footman”</p><p>“Such a bold statement from an alpha who is only drawn to the scent of pre-rut!” Mila fired back, scrubbing the silver within an inch of its life.</p><p>“That was uncalled for Ms Babicheva!” Yuuri finally spoke up. “Appologise to Mr Plisetsky this instant! I thank you for the compliment but we will leave this conversation at that. Am I clear?”</p><p>“Yes,” the two alphas grumbled back to the omega, sorely chastised. Georgi Popovich having the smart idea to stay quiet and keep his head down. The table fell into an awkward silence after that. Gone was the soft joking and comforting silence as they worked.</p><p>Just as Yuuri thought the moment couldn't be made worse, the new Valet arrived. It was a miracle they had managed to avoid one another for so long that day. “Mr Popovich?” Mr Nikiforov called out as he entered the room. “Lord Chulanont is requesting your assistance in the stables. I can take over from you here.”</p><p>The silver-haired alpha seemed to be unaware of the room's atmosphere, or if he was, he was unbothered by it. “Mr Katsuki?” he spoke, drawing Yuuri's attention away from the last button he was to fix. “You're looking very beautiful this afternoon.” he offered with a soft dopey smile.</p><p>Pushing his chair backwards quickly to stand, Yuuri gathered the blouse and his sewing materials. “I am not an object for you to gaze upon Mr Nikiforov!”</p><p>“No. I uh-” the alpha stuttered, shocked at the response he was receiving from what he assumed was an innocent admiration.</p><p>“Perhaps it would be wise for you to keep your opinions to yourself. I don't need you or any other alpha to tell me what I already know.” Yuuri raged, furious at the Valet. How this man was so confident and suave in his attempts to charm each and every maid. Yuuri wouldn't fall for his seduction though. Not to him or Mila for that matter. “Good day to you all!” He enunciated clearly, making his way from the room.</p><p>“<em>What did I say?</em>” He heard the alpha ask his contemporaries behind his retreating back. But he did not want to wait around to hear their response.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yuuri woke up the next morning with a light tapping on his bedroom door. “Huh?” He mumbed while sitting up in bed. Hus stomach dropped at the thought that he had slept through the morning and had forgotten his tasks for his Ladyship. But it was still relatively dark outside, too early to be up and dressed. His confusion at waking up by the knocking was doubled when he could feel his muscles ache, and a sheeen of sweat sticking his nightgown to his back.</p><p>“How are you feeling now Yuuri?” Mrs Baranovskaya asked as she pushed into the room, carrying a tray with some water and some bread.</p><p>“How am I...?” Yuuri asked groggilly, looking up to the Housekeeper as she set the tray down on his bedside table.</p><p>“You seem a little more coherrant this evening.” She stated, opening the small window to allow some fresh air into the room.</p><p>“Evening?” Yuuri squaked, pulling the bed sheets back to attempt to stand up. Mrs Baranovskaya pushing him back down by his shoulders. “But, Lady Giacometti! I've got to go and assist him!” He protested, only now noticing that the darkness outside was twilight and not dawn like he had first thought.</p><p>“You're horribly sweaty.” Lilia tutted, not wasting any time to pull the damp nightgown over and off his head. Yuuri hurridly pulled the bedsheets up to cover himself as best he could. “Your heat started sooner than expected. Do you not remember?” she asked to which he shook his head. “Mr Minami has been standing in as Lady's maid for the past few days so don't worry about that.” She helped him pull his arms through a clean night-shirt. “I've been coming up to keep an eye on you, and this is the first time you have been coherent enough to talk back to me.”</p><p>Yuuri blushed, gratefully sipping from a glass when it was offered to him. “I'm sorry Mrs Baranovskaya, I can't even remember the Heat starting.”</p><p>“Don't appologise, it's natural.” She smiled at him, stroking his hair back from where it stuck to the side of his face. “It started two nights ago. Mr Morooka notcied the change in the scent coming from your room, and he informed me with plenty of time to get things in order.” Yuuri looked around at that and noticed the extra pillows and throws in the room. Several still folded by the door, but some falling from the bottom of the bed and on to the floor.</p><p>“I'm feeling much like myself now Mrs B. I'm sure I can attend to my duties in the morning.” Yuuri offered.</p><p>Lilia laughed at that, patting against his cheek. “You will do no such thing dear boy,” she said in her thick accent. “When I checked in on you less than a few hours ago, you were writhing in the sheets and calling out for one alpha in particular.” She said with an all too knowing grin.</p><p>“I was not!” Yuuri protested, putting the now-empty glass back onto the bedside table. “<em>Who</em>?” he asked in slight horror. Lilia didn't need to voice who. She simply raised her eyebrows and leveled him with a look while placing her hands to her hips. “<em>No</em>! You must be mistaken. Even half out of my mind with Heat-haze, I wouldn't be calling out for <em>him</em>.”</p><p>Lilia smirked at that. “Oh, so you <em>do</em> know who I am talking about then.”</p><p>“<em>Never</em>!” Yuuri huffed, moving back to lean against the metal bed frame, arms crossing over his chest and looking towards the door in contempt. As much as he tried to think of anyone else, thoughts of the new Valet came to the forefront of his mind. He disliked the man, so why had he called out to him during the peak of his Heat? Why were thoughts of him <em>now</em> bringing a burning desire between his legs? His body clearly couldn't tell the difference between irritation and attraction, and he dispised himself for it.</p><p>Despite being a Beta, unable to notice his changing scent, Mrs Baranovskaya seemed to sense the change of atmosphere in the room. “I expect your symptoms will tamper out by morning, but tomorrow should be a day of rest, Mr Katsuki. Perhaps you will find the strength to come downstairs and join us for a luncheon?” She offered while refilling the empty glass with water from the pitcher. Yuuri gritted his teeth but nodded at her suggestion. Eyes still fixed on the door instead of the Housekeeper. “Good. I will check on you later tonight after Mr Feltsman and I have locked up.”</p><p>“Okay.” Yuuri nodded reluctantly. Hands gripping tightly in the sheets as he watched her retreat.</p><p>Yuuri held his breath as he heard her close his bedroom door, her heeled boots clacking on the wooden floorboards as she went. He only released his breath when he heard the sound of the door locking at the end of the hallway where all the omega and beta-women's rooms were.</p><p>With a sudden sense of urgency, he kicked off the bedsheets. Hands moving beneath his clean night shirt to grasp at his hardened member, his other moving further down between his legs were he was damp and leaking. Without any preamble, he pushed two fingers into himself and breathed a sigh of relief. His head falling back to rest on the cool metal of his bed frame.</p><p>The ease at which he could push his fingers in and out of himself was a clear sign of him having done the same thing very recently. At the tug and pull of his sensitive skin, memories from the past two days began to resurface. He remembed how he had splayed out on the bed to rub and poke at himself.</p><p>Stiffling a whimper by biting his lips, Yuuri also remembered how he had called out with moans and pleas to a man that wouldn't hear him. He should feel ashamed, but in that moment; with his hands working rhythmically, he felt nothing but pleasure and a pure thrill.</p><p>His aggitation towards the Valet seemed to add to his frustrations of chasing pleasure. With a frown, Yuuri looked down to where his two hands were pumping as fast as they could. “Ugh, I <em>hate</em> you!” he growled, desperate for a release. He was <em>so close</em> but it wouldn't come.</p><p>Thoughts of the silver-haired alpha flashed in his minds eye, his crooked beautiful smile, his loud laughter. Yuuri growled. Thinking of how everyone was so easliy influenced by his easy demeanour. It was so irritating how everyone was all so eager to welcome him, how the maids all so easily swooned for the man. Mr Nikiforov would become old news soon enough. Just as soon as the next new face came to work for the Chulanont's. Yuuri sneered at that thought, desperate for the day when the alphas smug smile would be wiped from his face.</p><p>Giving up at tugging at his cock, Yuuri moved his hand to brace his other, and using the extra strength to push his two fingers deeper and harder within himself. “Uh!” Yuuri let loose the sound, no longer able to keep his voice back.</p><p>Thoughts of the alpha morphed from memories to imagination. Imagining scenarios of the alpha joining him in his room. Mrs Baranovskaya would never allow an alpha into this side of the staff quarters, but Yuuri relished in the thought of Mr Nikiforov finding a way to him now.</p><p>Perhaps the alpha would flip him over and take out his own anger on Yuuri's hole. Surely the alpha disliked him as much as he did him? Yuuri would let him rut into him, would let that man claim him in a rough jostle. “<em>Mr Nikiforov,</em>” Yuuri couldn't help but whimper. If what Mrs B had said was true, that he <em>had</em> called out for the alpha over the past few days. Then doing it one more time wouldn't hurt.</p><p>“<em>Mr Nikiforov,</em>” Yuuri ground out again, spitting his name like a curse as he pushed and curled his fingers in deep. He was so oversensitive, and so close to crying. His body desperate for a release. He needed it like he had never done so before. “Mr Nikiforov. Mr Nikiforov. Mr <em>Nikiforov</em>.” he called out again, chest heaving with each ragged breath. Legs bending and twisting as his hands kept pushing in and out as if they were possessed and had lost control of them.</p><p>Yuuri imagined the alpha here with him in the room, how he would take his own pleasure from Mr Nikiforov. He imagined that just before the alpha would release his seed inside him, they would be found. Yuuri imagined Mr Feltsman chewing him out and how the alpha would have to pack his things and leave the house in disgrace with no reference to never return again.</p><p>Yuuri could feel his pleasure cresting. Finally some releif. So close to tipping over the edge. Yuuri smirked, mind filled with the idea of the alpha leaving with nothing but the coat on his back. <em>Good riddence</em>, he thought to himself.</p><p>“<em>Ahh</em>!” Yuuri cried out, back arching up off the bed, toes curling, and face screwed up as his body finally found its relief.</p><p>The waves of pleasure hadn't left his body before he realised what thoughts had brought him that release. That wasn't like him, to think such awful things. With the sudden sense of shame, Yuuri sat up and walked on shaking legs towards his water basin on the worn dresser. With as much haste as he could manage with arms that felt like cotton, Yuuri wrung a wash cloth in the water. Sweeping it between his legs and to the back of his thighs.</p><p>Swallowing the rising lump in his throat, Yuuri cleaned himself up as much as he could with only a basin. Moving to the window to close it, he then forced himself to drink another glass of water. Then he curled up into a ball in bed, wrapping the sheets tightly around himself. Wondering why he could do such shameful things. Have such shameful thoughts.</p><p>Squuezing his eyes tight together, he tried to breath steadily through his nose in an attempt to try and centre himself. If only he could fall asleep, he could perhaps put this all behind himself.</p><p>He wasnt the first or would he be the last omega to feel like this as their Heat wound down. If he was lucky, he may even forget this when he woke up, just as he now could only remember small segments of his Heat from the past few days.</p><p>Sleep came as a welcome relief, but waking to the pale light of morning, the memories from the night before had not easily been forgotten. Mrs B was right though, his Heat had worked its way out of his body, and he was feeling much more like himself.</p><p>There was no use wallowing in his thoughts, as today was a new day. The most pressing issue would be to strip the bed to clean his sheets as well as himself in a bath. His stomach growled and Yuuri also became aware of how hungry he was. The bread Lilia had brought for him last night sat untouched, and Yuuri picked at it. It would hopefully tide him over before he was presentable enough to join the rest of the servants for luncheon.</p><p>Yuuri set about his tasks and had managed to avoid running into anyone which he was glad for. He still felt a little alien in his own skin, but had enjoyed the solitude the morning brought. Giving him some much needed time to sort through his thoughts. What had happened, had happened, and he could blame his hormones to a certain degree. After all, when he was in his right mind he wouldn't think and act as he had done the night before. He was reminded of how alphas had acted around him in the days leading up to his Heat. Bestowing him compliments and assisting him with household chores. If he could forgive them their biology, then he could do so for himself.</p><p>The sooner he met up with Mr Nikiforov and pretend that nothing had happened, the better he would be for it. After all, nothing <em>had</em> happened. Not really.</p><p>By midday he was prepared to rejoin the others, and delicious smells were calling from the kitchen. Yuuri hoped Nishigori and Altin had cooked something delicious. Though anything would be a welcomed break from his fast.</p><p>Making his way down the staff stairwell to the kitchen, the smell of food was inticing. “Yuuri!” Yuuko called out once she spotted him. “Good to see you joining the land of the living. Mrs B said you might be joining us for Luncheon and so we made your favourite.”<br/>
<br/>
“Pork cutlet bowls.” Altin smiled timidly from where he stood behind the shorter woman, ladeling out rice into several bowls.</p><p>Yuuri blushed, “Thank you both.” and happily took hold of a bowl Otabek offered up. “It's a little extravagant for a servants luncheon, don't you think?”</p><p>“Lady Phichit was actualy the one to suggest it. The family have already had theirs.” Yuuko smiled, picking up the tray of bowls, “Go on, you head in first. The others are already at the table.”</p><p>Yuuri nodded, holding his own bowl a little closer to himself as the two cooks carried a tray each as they followed behind. He smiled a little to himself, hearing the laughter from the rest of the staff as they talked amongst themselves. This really was a family of sorts.</p><p>Approaching the doorway to the servants hall, Yuuri could spot the two housemaids - Minami and Sara Crispino as they stood retelling a story to the others. “...and then all we heard was '<em>oooh</em>~ Mr <em>Nikiforov</em>~'.” The rest of the servants laughed rauciously along at their tale.</p><p>Yuuri halted his steps. Frozen in the doorway as one by one, everyone turned to look at him. Their faces a mix between shock and guilt at having been caught gossiping. Retelling a story that was clearly about his recent Heat.</p><p>There were two options available to him in that moment, the first was to flee. The second was to face the situation head on. If Yuuri was cradeling a bowl of anything but his favourite meal, he would have prehaps gone with the first option. But as it was, he was starving and it would do no good to run from something that was now out in the open. Raising his chin he took a steady breath as he walked in to the room which had fallen deathly silent. All eyes followed him as he moved towards an empty seat beside Mr Plisetsky.</p><p>Yuuko did her best to break the silence, anouncing to the table for everyone to grab themselves a dish. Setting the tray to the centre of the table as Altin did the same. “Go on then, before it gets cold.” She huffed, wiping her hands against her apron.</p><p>One by one everyone helped themselves and the low-hum of conversation picked back up. Otabek came to sit next to him on his other side, and the presense of the two alphas beside him was calming so soon after his Heat had finished.</p><p>“Ignore the housemaids Yuuri, you know what those two are like.” Mr Plisetsky said softly, bumping his arm against him.</p><p>“It's nothing for you to be ashamed of,” Otabek agreed from the other side of him. “Yura often talks complete nonsence when he's rutting.” he whispered conspiringly, only to smirk when Mr Plisetsky harrumphed at the comment, ignoring them both to dig in to his meal. Yuuri blushed to high heaven, the two alphas would often unashamedly give little tidbits about their lives together. It was bold and daring and Yuuri always envied them for the love they shared with one another.</p><p>Yuuri smiled softly at them both, taking a mouthfull of food and gingerly looking up and around at the others at the table. Mr Morooka caught his eye and smiled with a short nod, to which Yuuri returned. Mr Nishigori had joined them for lunch taking a break from the busy work he tended to in the gardens all day, hands dusted with mud as always. He was sat next to his wife at the head of the table, their heads bowed closely as they talked amoungst themselves. “Um, where is...?” Yuuri began softly, letting his question trail off as he looked around the table once more for Mr Nikiforov. But he wasn't to be found.</p><p>“Oh yeah, he went into rut at a similar time you started your heat.” Yuri said with a shrug, “Mr Feltsman anticipates he'll have today and tomorrow off in order to stay rested.” A wave of relief swept over Yuuri at hearing that. He counted his blessings that Mr Nikiforov wasn't sat at the table when the housemaids had joked about Yuuri as he had called out for the alpha during his heat. He dread to think how their first conversation would have been after hearing that piece of information. No doubt the alpha would become another level of insufferable.</p><p>Yuuri couldn't help but notice a small amount of disapointment as well. After all, he had built up some confidence to face Mr Nikiforov today. He chalked up the feelings of dismay to be about how he had hoped to draw a line between his thoughts during his heat, and his thoughts for Mr Nikiforov when he was clear headed. Water under the bridge.</p><p>Their reunion would have to wait though it seems.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You rang, my Lady?” Yuuri asked upon pushing the door open to his Ladyship's bed chambers.</p><p>“Yuuri!” Phichit called out in return, smiling at the maid as he made his way into the room, closing the door behind him.</p><p>“Good morning, my Lord and Lady.” he greeted with a bow. Keeping his eyes downcast. Lord Giacometti was standing fully dressed at the window, but his mate was still lying in bed on his back. Thankfully covered by various bed sheets, though the room was heavy with their scent. Unmistakable. The scent of love making heavy in the air. So soon after his heat, it was a little irritating to smell. Yuuri tried his best to not let his displeasure show on his face.</p><p>“What a wonderful sight for sore eyes!” Phichit smiled, and Yuuri met his eyes with a blush. “We missed you.”</p><p>“What are the chances of losing our Lady's maid and Valet in the same week?” Lord Giacometti chuckled, addressing his husband, “Well, you know what they say... No one ever fell in love gracefully.”</p><p>“I'm not in <em>love</em>!” Yuuri blurted out, bringing a hand to cover his mouth at the words which sprung free before he could think of what he was saying, and worse yet, <em>who</em> he was speaking to.</p><p>Lord Giacometti chuckled at statement though, and smiled knowingly. “No, I never said you were.” Then walking towards his mate he said under his breath, “<em>You cant choose who you fall for either.</em>” Yuuri bit his tongue at that. Lord Giacometti may be high in society, but it was mighty presumptuous for <em>anyone</em> to have stated what he had just said. “Anyway. I should leave you two, to prepare for the day.”</p><p>Phichit smiled, straining his neck up to receive a kiss from his husband. “I'll see you at breakfast?”</p><p>“You will miss me I am afraid.” Lord Giacometti informed, smiling sadly down at his mate, “Your Father and I are heading to the village to meet with a prospective business partner.”</p><p>“Oh yes, I forgot that was today.” Phichit nodded.</p><p>“We should be back no later than this afternoon.” Christophe smiled as he made his way to the door. “I expect to hear a full report on your plans for the upcoming ball?” then turning to Yuuri he smiled again, “It's good to have you back working with us Mr Katsuki. My husband enjoys your company.”</p><p>Then he bid them both farewell and he was gone.</p><p>The two omegas then made their way next door through the adjoining door to Lord Giacometti's chambers. The bath was still steaming despite Phichit being the second of the couple to take a bath that morning. Yuuri offered his hand to Phichit to steady him in, and once he was seated in the bath he handed him soaps and ointments.</p><p>“So you heard the rumours then?” Yuuri forced himself to ask. He would rather know outright that everyone in the house knew of his shame in calling out for the new Valet, than to speculate over whether they all knew or not. The servants all knew, and so why would it be a secret from the Lords and Ladys of the house.</p><p>“Oh yes,” Phichit chuckled. Confirming Yuuri's suspicions that his Lady knew. Ever since Lord Giacometti had accused him of falling in <em>love</em> with the Valet, it was obvious they both knew. How anyone could equate Heat-lust with love though... well perhaps it was less scandalous if everyone believed him to be in love with the man. It seemed pretty far-fetched on everyones behalf though. They all surely knew how much he disliked the alpha.</p><p>“I am so ashamed.” Yuuri huffed, crossing his arms over his chest.</p><p>“Nothing to be ashamed of. Quite flattering on the contrary.” Phichit grinned, leaning back to soak in the warm water. “You know, Christophe informed me that in the past that alpha had only ever gone in to a rut when the Doctor's induced it.”</p><p>“Pardon?” Yuuri asked, confused at the change in conversation. Weren't they discussing the fact that he had called for Mr Nikiforov during his heat?</p><p>“Yes exactly!” Phichit agreed, unaware that his conversation partner had thought they were discussing something else entirely. “It doesn't make him any less of an alpha of course. But apparently Mr Nikiforov had never naturally started rutting. The Giacometti's used to call out a Doctor once a season in order to induce it.” Yuuri couldn't help his mouth popping open at the gossip. He would never have guessed looking at the man that that was the case. “But then, you come along Yuuri. The scent of you entering heat caused the poor man to lose his mind. Mr Feltsman and the Footmen had to restrain him from coming after you. They were close to calling for Christophe to go and assist too.”</p><p>Was this what Lord Giacometti was implying this morning? Not that Yuuri was a lovesick fool calling out for the Valet. But that Mr Nikiforov was driven mad by his scent? It was any wonder why Minami and Crispino hadn't been screaming that gossip from the rooftop.</p><p>“I shall go and strip your bed and then I will return.” Yuuri smiled, hoping for a little space to clear his thoughts. So he made his way towards the open doorway.</p><p>“Oh no, Yuuri? Can't you leave that until after?” Phichit asked, twisting in the bath in order to look over at him. “I would much prefer you to sit with me and read from the Guide book. Heaven forbid I ask Minami, so I have gone without these past few days.”</p><p>“Of course my Lady-” His Ladyship looked at him with a crooked head, “Phichit.” He corrected.</p><p>“The book is in my bedside drawer. Would you fetch it?”</p><p>Yuuri nodded, already on his way through the doorway and to the side of the bed. Glad for the distraction from thoughts of Mr Nikiforov. Inside the drawer was in fact the Guide book, alongside a few odd trinkets Phichit kept close. At the back of the drawer however was a glass vial filled with what looked like an oil.</p><p>Yuuri blushed, pushing the drawer back in, and hurrying back next door, taking the stool next to the bath. “If you will excuse me a moment Phichit. There is an old wives tale that I wonder might be detailed in this Guide. Is it okay if I search for it first?”</p><p>Phichit smiled and nodded, running a bar of soap over his arms and lathering the bubbles. “I also have much to discuss with you Yuuri. A few days ago we decided to host a ball here. I was hoping I could pick your brain for any ideas or themes. Surely Mrs Nishigori would have a few thoughts on what food is seasonal at the moment...”</p><p>Yuuri listened as much as he could, humming and nodding when was necessary, though the majority of his attention was on skimming through the contents. Flipping to the relevant page and searching through the information. When Yuuri found the source he blushed and looked up at his friend while he waited for him to finish his train of thought.</p><p>“... after all, this will be the first ball I host as a mated omega, and society will be expecting something-” Phichit paused, coking his head to the side, “Whatever's the matter Yuuri?”</p><p>“Um. So a friend once told me some... sensitive information, for if I ever found myself in want of a quick fumble.” Yuuri gulped, looking down to where his hands gripped the book. “I hope you don't think of me poorly for having been knowledgable of such a thing. I had assumed my friend was talking nonsense, but I just checked the book and I-” Yuuri gulped.</p><p>“Spit it out man, what does it say?”</p><p>“Well, I couldn't help but notice a vial of oil in your bedside table. Oil can be a very useful friend for when you need, um, lubrication.” he stuttered, his heart pounding with such speed he felt like he was still in Heat. “But, um, also. Oil can be used to keep seed out from where it wants to take root.”</p><p>Phichit looked shocked, leaning over his knees, “I didn't know that.”</p><p>Yuuri shrugged, “I don't believe it is very effective, but if you are indeed trying for a child, it may decrease your hopes of achieving so.”</p><p>“What else does it say?”</p><p>“It just says that oil and water don't mix. That an alphas seed contains water, and oil shouldn't interfere... The rest of the chapter focuses on other contraceptives.” Yuuri informed, trying to keep his eyes from reading over the following paragraphs.</p><p>“Well it's a good thing you remembered. Will you throw the vial out for me please Yuuri?” Phichit leant back in the water. “And to think we have been trying all these weeks, possibly to no avail.”</p><p>“It's not hopeless... If olive oil was such a common remedy, surely we would all be aware of it, and no child would be born out of a mated pair.” Yuuri tried to comfort.</p><p>“No, I suppose you are right on that.” Phichit agreed.</p><p>Yuuri contemplated his next statement, but gave in, “You know you can get water based lubricant instead of oil?”</p><p>“Really?” His friend asked with a blush.</p><p>Yuuri nodded, “Yes, I believe the apothecary should have some in stock. I could go and fetch some for you this afternoon?”</p><p>“Oh would you?” Phichit grinned. “Yes please. Perhaps you could go before luncheon and pick up some sugared buns from the bakery. Lady Seung-gil will be coming to assist with planning the ball, and he does adore those buns.”</p><p>Phichit insisted he take the Guide book with him to read as he walked. Perhaps he would find another pertinent piece of information. Yuuri was glad for the distraction. His thoughts were running wild with the new gossip he had received about Mr Nikiforov.</p><p>He shouldn't be forced to feel any responsibility towards the man though. So what? Just because he had induced a rut, that automatically meant the alpha had a claim over him? He thought not, though it seemed Lord Giacometti thought so. From what he had implied that morning, he believed the alpha was in love with him. Ridiculous. They didn't even know one another, and even if they did love one another how would that work? Many omegas and alphas induce an early heat or rut by getting caught up in scents. It was common.</p><p>And anyway, there was no room for them to love one another, not when they had their duties and responsibilities at the house. And what? Would Yuuri be expected to give up his job if he mated? The whole thing was a fanciful ludicrous idea, and Yuuri cursed Lord Giacometti for planting the doubt in his mind.</p><p>Shaking his head to clear his thoughts Yuuri focused back on the book for any information that would help his Ladyship. Flicking his gaze up and down to ensure he continued walking in a straight line to the village. Perhaps some herbal teas would increase his chance of fertility the book stated. There would most likely be some teas available at the apothecary, he would have to ask the chemist while he was there.</p><p>Despite being the only person in sight, Yuuri couldn't help but look over his shoulders as he flipped to the passage on contraceptives. After all, there was useful information there. He was a virgin in all sense of the word but it would do no harm to learn as much information on the subject as he could. One day he might have a mate and not wish for children straight away, or circumstances may be that he wouldn't be able to care for one if he did birth a pup.</p><p>His mother had hardly spoken a word to him about sexual relations. All he had learnt was from overhearing Footmen or Hall boys talk at the house, or listening to maids retelling tales of forbidden romance. This book may be the only opportunity he had to learn more.</p><p>As well as olive oil being a spermicide, the book also listed recipes for other tried and tested methods. <em>Lemon juice or honey</em>. Yuuri read with wide eyes, looking up with a jolt as he veered off the path and on to some grass.</p><p>
  <em>'As well as the juice from a lemon, you can also use the rind itself. Simply cut the lemon in half, remove the seeds and pulp and insert the cup inside of yourself. This will catch an alphas seed and protect you from conceiving.' </em>
</p><p>Yuuri gripped the book tightly before snapping it closed and pushing it to the bottom of his bag.</p><p>How on earth could he fit half a lemon...</p><p>He was entering the village now and prayed his blush wasn't visible, though he knew it to be there.</p><p>His first stop would be to the apothecary. It being the main reason for the outing after all. Just off the village green, the small shop was nestled next to the Greengrocer. Yuuri made his way inside, the small bell above the door giving a soft tinkle.</p><p>“Good afternoon sir,” the chemist called out from behind the desk. “How can I help you today?”</p><p>“Ah hello, yes.” Yuuri blushed, moving to stand against the counter top. “My Lady is hoping to conceive and is wondering if you sell water-based lubricant, and any herbal teas which may assist the endeavour?”</p><p>“Certainly,” she smiled, “one moment.” and then she was ducking beneath the counter.</p><p>A variety of elixirs and glass vials were set out around and behind the counter. Yuuri looked at them each curiously, one wooden box was open and displaying several envelopes. The label above advertising the product as 'assurance caps'.</p><p>“Here we are sir,” the chemist said, placing the objects into a brown paper bag. “This tea should be drank once a day. Brew it until the water turns a light green. Is there anything else I can get for you?”</p><p>“No, just that please.” Yuuri smiled, “Can you add their cost to Lord Chulanont's tab?”</p><p>“Certainly. Am I to assume the tea is for Lady Phichit and his new husband?” The chemist smiled, scrawling the price in a small black book.</p><p>“That is correct. Though I would appreciate confidentiality regarding what I came here to purchase today.” Yuuri smiled softly.</p><p>“Of course, of course.” The chemist grinned. “It is so wonderful his Ladyship has found a mate at last.”</p><p>Yuuri nodded, looking back over to the wooden box. “May I ask what an 'assurance cap' is?”</p><p>The chemist chuckled. “It is an implement of safety which secures the health of my customers. Precisely the opposite of what Lady Phichit will need at this time.”</p><p>“Oh,” Yuuri blushed, looking back to the inconspicuous little envelopes. “They are contraceptive sheaths?”</p><p>“They are indeed.”</p><p>“How much?” Yuuri found himself asking on a whim.</p><p>He was half expecting a look of disappointment on the chemists face. Though she gave her answer with little expression on her face, watching curiously as Yuuri reached into his own pocket for a few coins.</p><p>“Please don't write this purchase in your ledger.” Yuuri said nervously, handing over the coins and tucking one of the envelopes deep into his bag. After reading of such things in the Guide, he was curious to see what one actually looked like. It sounded much less painful than half a lemon rind.</p><p>Not that he was considering acting so indelicately. Not at all. This was just for curiosities sake.</p><p>Back out in the village green he tried to calm his beating heart. He could hardly believe his own actions regarding his recent purchase. If anyone was to ever discover what he had bought he would surely have to hand his notice in. The Chulanonts would face a scandal if it was known their maids were nothing but whores. Oh no, what had he brought upon himself-</p><p>“Mr Katsuki?” a low voice called to his right. Clutching at his chest, he spun around to see none other than Mr Nikiforov. “Fancy seeing you here.”</p><p>“Mr Nikiforov! What are you doing here?” Yuuri asked in shock, his cheeks burning. Perhaps it was better to reunite away from the prying eyes of the house servants. Minami would no doubt say something he shouldn't. But seeing the alpha out here on the village green made him feel oh-so bare.</p><p>“I had just come to visit the Doctor.” He smiled, looking fresh faced and nothing like a man needing to visit a Doctor.</p><p>“Are you okay? Are you ill?” Yuuri asked in shock.</p><p>The Valet simply chuckled and looked away with his own blush. “I, er. No. I am well. I have just recovered from a rut and unusual circumstances encouraged I seek some advice on it.”</p><p>How could he forget. Yuuri swallowed, looking away “Oh. Well as long as you are okay that's all that matters I suppose.”</p><p>“Yes.” Mr Nikiforov nodded. “I just need to collect a few things from the apothecary, but then perhaps we could walk back to the house together?” Yuuri found himself nodding without understanding what he was agreeing to. “Great! I won't be a minute.”</p><p>Yuuri tried to lick his lips to rid himself of his sudden dry mouth. “I just need to collect some buns from the bakery.”</p><p>“Then I shall meet you there.” The alpha nodded, stepping past in order to enter the store.</p><p>With wide eyes, Yuuri made his way towards the bakery across the green on shaking legs. What fate had pushed them together like this? It was about a half hour walk back to the house from here, and neither of them could manage a conversation without it ending in an argument.</p><p>There was no use fretting over it now, as when Yuuri stepped from the bakery, the alpha was ready and waiting. “Shall we?”</p><p>They walked in silence until they were out of the village. The landscape changing to wide open fields and country lanes. “Will you be back to work tomorrow?”</p><p>“Yes, I hope so.” Mr Nikiforov responded. “You started back today?”</p><p>“Yes. His Ladyship requested I come to the village for a few errands. I must admit, the fresh air is a nice change to being cooped up in the house as well.”</p><p>“Oh I agree,” the alpha chuckled. “Nice to be away from the others too.”</p><p>Yuuri blushed, perhaps he should say something... “I wouldn't listen to the housemaids gossip.”</p><p>“Oh?”</p><p>“They're always making things up, stirring the pot.” Yuuri shrugged. Hoping that he could convince Mr Nikiforov that they told lies. Then if the alpha was to discover what he had said during his heat... there words may have less traction. “Terrible liars. Don't listen to anything Mr Minami says.”</p><p>Mr Nikiforov chuckled, “Okay, I won't take their word as law.” From the corner of his eye, Yuuri could see the alpha grinning over at him. It was the first time he had heard him laugh without wanting to clamp his hand over the mans mouth and pray he never made such a sound again.</p><p>“Do you miss the servants from the Giacometti's estate?” Yuuri asked, wanting to change the topic.</p><p>“Yes and no. I am enjoying the opportunities here.” He said with a sigh. “I would call Lord Christophe a friend. As much as one can be friends with someone in a different society. I have known him since I was a boy and we have always been a confidante to one another.”</p><p>“I think I would have followed Lady Phichit if he had moved in with the Giacometti's instead.” Yuuri agreed to which the alpha smiled back. “How long have you worked for the family?”</p><p>“Since I was around seven.” Mr Nikiforov smiled, looking up the lane which they walked.</p><p>“Seven? That's very young.”</p><p>“I lived with my parents in a cottage on the Giacometti estate. They worked for the family. One of my mothers was a Lady's maid too.” Mr Nikiforov grinned at him, and then looked back up the lane. “They sadly passed away when I was seven, but the Giacometti's took pity. They taught me academics alongside their children, and employed me as a Hall boy for when I wasn't studying.”</p><p>“Oh I am so sorry Mr Nikiforov.” Yuuri sighed, looking at the alpha in a new light.</p><p>“It was very gracious of them. I would have been sent to an orphanage otherwise.” the alpha shrugged, but seemed to be unaffected by his own story, “It was a long time ago now.”</p><p>“Even so,” Yuuri smiled sympathetically.</p><p>They walked side by side for a minute without pressing the subject. Mr Nikiforov then asking, “What about you? Why did you start working for the Chulanont's? Did your family do so too?”</p><p>Yuuri shook his head, “No, my family run an inn a few towns over. They wanted me to make something of my life and were so pleased I got the job here with the Chulanont's. They trained me in everything I know. I am very grateful.”</p><p>They asked one another several questions back and forth. Yuuri was loath to admit he laughed at a witty observation Mr Nikiforov made of Mrs Baranovskaya. “You can't let her know you think that!” Yuuri laughed, “Mrs B fired the last maid that accused her of having an affair with Mr Feltsman.”</p><p>“But they appear like an old married couple do they not?” Mr Nikiforov laughed, gesturing wildly with his arms.</p><p>“No comment,” Yuuri giggled behind a hand that tried to stifle his laughter.</p><p>Yuuri sighed in relief when the house came into view between the trees. It was a miracle they hadn't argued with one another during the walk back together. “You know, I don't even know your name Mr Nikiforov.” Yuuri said as they rounded the house and stood together by the servants entrance.</p><p>The light caught on the silver strands of his hair, illuminated like a halo around his face. The alpha grinned brightly. “Viktor, and you are Yuuri?”</p><p>“I am,” Yuuri grinned back, his hand tightening on his bag strap, “but that's Mr Katsuki to you.” he teased before turning on his heel and heading inside.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>"How on earth could he fit half a lemon..." is my favourite thing I have ever written hahaha... I do not plan on making him do that with a lemon!! I read about it in an article on old methods of contraception and I was like gaw dammn.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Ah, you foul fiend!” Yuuko shrieked, pushing her husband away. Takeshi chortled even louder, trapping his wife in his large arms as he planted kisses over the side of her face.</p><p>“That is quite enough of that Mr Nishigori!” Mr Feltsman ordered as he stepped into the servants hall where the beta was hounding his wife. Yuuri smiled at their antics and exchanged a giddy look with Altin who was sat beside him at the table. “Haven't you got other things to be getting on with?”</p><p>“Yes sir,” Takeshi mock saluted the Butler, grabbing a freshly baked bun from the table, only to regret it instantly as it started to burn his fingers. Tossing it gently back and forth, he caught it in his elbow where the fabric of his coat would act as a barrier from the heat. “I'll take this as my payment.”</p><p>“If that will be your payment for the month, then I shall inform Lord Chulanont to which he will be pleased.” Mr Feltsman said drolly. “Ms Babicheva, Mr Popovich. Quit your dawdling and carry these vegetables into the larder.”</p><p>“Yes sir,” The two Footmen said in unison as they picked up the crates of vegetables Mr Nishigori had brought in from the garden.</p><p>“The leeks are nearly ready to be picked,” the Groundskeeper explained to his wife. “You will make me a very happy man if you made some leek and potato soup with them.”</p><p>“I'll have to see what we can come up with,” Yuuko grinned, hands on her hips as she stood aside for the Footmen to carry the crates by. “What do you think Otabek? Soup as a starter for the pre-ball supper?”</p><p>Beside Yuuri the alpha sat a little straighter, “We'll need to order more potatoes in,” Otabek contemplated, “unless Mr Nishigori has any in the gardens?”</p><p>“I have some new potatoes but they would be wasted in a soup.” He offered, muddy fingers scratching at his forehead. “I could take a cart to the next farm though, save you the trouble of collecting them from the village?”</p><p>Mrs Baranovskaya looked up from her embroidery at that, “That's very kind Mr Nishigori. See to it that you collect the potatoes before your mate will need them.”</p><p>“I'll remind him.” Yuuko said with a gleam in her eyes as she made a shooing motion to the man before making her way back to the kitchen. “Otabek, I'll need your help if we're ever to get supper ready.” She called out as she went, the Assistant Cook standing with haste to follow</p><p>“Where's Mr Morooka?” Takeshi asked the housekeeper.</p><p>Mrs Baranovskaya gave him a cursory glance before she turned her attention back to her embroidery. “He went in to the village to run some errands. Do you need him for something?”</p><p>“Ah well, I collected some flowers from the greenhouse and thought Lady Chulanont may enjoy them in her chambers.” He spoke as he bent down to collect a small trug basket filled with fresh flowers.</p><p>“I can arrange them!” Yuuri offered, watching as Mr Nishigori placed the trug full of flowers on the table. “Perhaps I can make two posies and give some to Lady Giacometti also.” he folded the newspaper he had been reading. Placing it on the table as he stood to move closer to the flowers.</p><p>“Of course Mr Katsuki. Excuse me, I forget you're a Lady's maid now.” the Groundskeeper blushed.</p><p>“Not to worry,” Yuuri smiled, bending down to smell at the flowers, “I often forget myself.”</p><p>“And how are your new duties treating you?” Takeshi asked politely.</p><p>Yuuri bit at his cheek to stop a smile at the thought that just that morning Mr Nikiforov had helped him carry two breakfast trays upstairs to his Ladyship's bed chambers. Saving him the bother of making two trips. “I am enjoying it.” Yuuri nodded, “I'll just go fetch some vases for the flowers.”</p><p>Mr Nikiforov did have such a wicked sense of humour, Yuuri was beginning to find out. He had whispered to Yuuri that he had swapped the Footmen's shoes around in the night. When Ms Babicheva reported for duty that morning she was wearing two left shoes, and just behind her Mr Popovich was wearing two rights. The sight of them attempting to walk down the hall was funny enough until Mr Nikiforov commented under his breath that they looked like two penguins.</p><p>Poor Mr Plisetsky was caught in the cross fire as he had laughed uproariously at them both. The two Footmen immediately believing he was the troublemaker, vowing they would take their revenge. The alpha merely winked at him and Mr Nikiforov, as if the they were in cahoots over the stunt. Which Yuuri supposed was true.</p><p>The silver store was just off the kitchen, and as well as the household silver, there were also some crystal vases. When Yuuri turned to walk into the small room, he came across Mr Feltsman and Mr Nikiforov, himself. Heads bent close together, the Butler gestured to some of the dullest looking silver.</p><p>Clearning his throat, the two men turned to watch him in the doorway. “Excuse me, Mr Feltsman. May I please have two of the crystal vases so we can display some flowers for the Ladies of the house?” Before Yuuri had even finished his question, the Butler waved his hand towards the crystals and had already turned back to the Valet to continue the lesson on polishing.</p><p>Mr Nikiforov kept his eyes on Yuuri as he half-heartedly listened to the Butler's explanation. He grinned cheekily, risking a wink in Yuuri's direction while Mr Feltsman turned to the serving platers. Yuuri could do nothing but frown at his actions, hurrying to grab two vases under his arms.</p><p>Who did this Valet think he was? They may be on better terms but that did not mean he could act so inappropriately. Lest not in the presence of the Butler. What would Mr Feltsman think of the flirtatious wink if he caught sight of it? Yuuri blushed and frowned harder towards the alpha as he watched the man open his mouth to smile at the reaction he had pulled from the omega.</p><p>He would give him no further satisfaction though. Lifting his chin high, Yuuri marched back to the servants hall. Placing the crystal on to the table before marching back towards the kitchen for a pair of sheers.</p><p>Against his own will, he sneaked a peak back in to the silver store on his way passed, but really wished he hadn't. Mr Nikiforov was facing the doorway and was smirking like a schoolboy. Yuuri bristled, grabbing a pair of shears from Otabek before stalking back down the hall. With the sheers poised ready, he aimed them at the doorway as he passed. A warning towards the alpha if ever there was one.</p><p>Stood in the doorway was none other than Mr Feltsman, gasping in outrage as he looked at the pair of sheers aimed towards him. Immediately Yuuri felt his angry frown melt into horror. His hand pulling the sheers behind his back, “I am so, so sorry, Mr Feltsman!”</p><p>“Mr Katsuki! What on Earth possessed you to do such a thing!” He bellowed, twisting to look behind him at Mr Nikiforov just as the alpha returned his laughing face to one of calm sincerity. Yuuri scowled at the alpha, his own face dropping back to horror as Mr Feltsman returned to look at him. Clearly having found no evidence of mischief from the Valet.</p><p>“Go on, get going!” he huffed at Yuuri, turning back to the Valet who was biting at his lip in an attempt to keep a calm exterior. The Butler simply shook his head, as Yuuri apologised, hurrying back to the servants hall to snip at stems and arrange the flowers.</p><p>Lady Giacometti was very pleased when he saw the flowers in his room later that night. “Oh Yuuri, they are stunning. Thank you.” Yuuri blushed and ducked his head. “No truly, you really have the talent for it. You could be a florist.” he praised.</p><p>“You're too good to me Phichit,” Yuuri grinned, pleased to see the wide smile on his Ladyship's face at the use of his given name. “Do you have a preference for what you would like to wear tonight?”</p><p>Phichit tapped a finger to his lips and moved to the wardrobe. “I have been considering wearing the same outfit I wore a few nights ago. What do you think?”He asked, tugging at the sleeve from where it hang.</p><p>“It would be a good choice... but I probably wouldn't be able to clean and dry it in time if you wanted to wear it to the ball.” Yuuri stated.</p><p>“Well here's the thing. I am hoping to visit the dressmaker tomorrow in the hopes I can procure a new outfit to wear for the ball. What do you say?” Phichit suggested with a wide grin.</p><p>Yuuri raised an eyebrow, “The one in-”</p><p>“Yes!” Phichit grinned, gripping his shoulders. “The one near your families Inn. I am hoping you will escort me to the fitting, and then I <em>insist</em> you take a half day to visit your family.”</p><p>“Uh...” Yuuri gaped a little shocked.</p><p>Phichit grinned, pulling the outfit they discussed out of the wardrobe and handing it to his maid. “I won't have you making any excuses. It's already been decided and I have scheduled for the carriage to be prepared for the morning.”</p><p>“That's so kind Phichit. Thank you. My mother will be so surprised.” Yuuri smiled whole heartedly. Springing into action to lay the outfit on the bed and begin in assisting Phichit out of his day clothes.</p><p>Yuuri kept a soft smile for the rest of the evening. After dressing his Ladyship and preparing his bedroom for when his Lord and Lady retired, Yuuri made his way downstairs to the servants hall. He was still smiling at the thought of seeing his family the next day.</p><p>Happy to simply watch as the footmen and Valets assisted Mr Feltsman with serving supper. Mrs Nishigori shouting at them to hurry along before anything got too cold.</p><p>It was perhaps his favourite time of the day. Sitting with Mrs B and the maids of the house while waiting for supper. Mr Nishigori used to join them but several years ago when he and Mrs Nishigori were blessed with triplets; he since spent his evenings with his daughters in their cottage.</p><p>Eventually the clattering of pans coming from the kitchen quieted, and one by one the Footmen joined them, followed by the two Valets and then Mr Feltsman who took his seat at the head of the table.</p><p>Yuuri hadn't seen Mr Nikiforov since the incident with the kitchen sheers, and with vexation he watched as the Valet moved to sit in the only available seat which was to his left.</p><p>Yuuri frowned at the tabletop. His eyes flicking up to Mr Plisetsky who was sitting opposite him, an eyebrow raised as if to say he was amused at the situation Yuuri found himself in. <em>'Swap seats with me.' </em>He mouthed to the alpha. Watching as Mr Plisetsky pinched his lips together to hide a smile. Yuuri tried to nod his head, mouthing '<em>please</em>'.</p><p>“Good evening, Mr Katsuki.” Mr Nikiforov said from his side. Yuuri spared one final glare to his friend Mr Plisetsky. Cursing the man and vowing to not assist him with his next favour request.</p><p>“Hello,” Yuuri near growled out the greeting. Not daring to look at the man sat beside him.</p><p>The Valet ignored the frosty reception and placed a bread roll on Yuuri's side plate. “Jolly good fun with the scissors this afternoon. I thought Mr Feltsman was going to produce steam from his ears.”</p><p>“It was all your fault.” Yuuri huffed, and reached for a knob of butter before the alpha could do him another kindness.</p><p>Mr Nikiforov laughed at that, passing a bowl of stew for Yuuri to pass down the table to the end. “I suppose some of it was my fault. But you are a natural tease.”</p><p>“Oh, am I?” Yuuri shrugged. Giving up on agitation in exchange for nonchalance. Mr Plisetsky and Mr Altin were staring at him across the table with self-satisfied grins on their faces at the interaction. He couldn't bare to look at either of them. So he finally turned to look at Viktor as he placed a bowl of stew in-front of the omega.</p><p>“You tease me so,” he whispered ever so softly, biting at his pink lips. Yuuri couldn't help but drop his gaze to the gesture before he remembered himself. Just as quickly he looked back up to the alphas eyes. Only in shame realising that the alpha noticed the slip. “Perhaps, I tease you too?”</p><p>Yuuri scoffed. “Of course you tease me.” He took a large spoonful of stew, chewing it and swallowing before he looked back up. Mr Nikiforov was blushing across his cheeks and down his neck. His pale complexion hiding nothing. Yuuri wondered how far the blush ran down.</p><p>“Mr Nikiforov,” Mrs Baranovskaya spoke up from where she was sat beside the Butler, “Mr Feltsman was just informing me of how knowledgable you were of the different wines this evening?”</p><p>“Yes,” Mr Nikiforov cleared his throat and turned towards her. Several others at the table tuning in to the conversation. “The Duke sent me away one summer to train as a sommelier.”</p><p>“That was very gracious of the Duke.” She grinned, “Perhaps <em>you</em> should be the one informing Yakov of which wine pairs best with each meal?”</p><p>“I don't want to overstep my station ma'am.” Mr Nikiforov shook his head, anxious at the stern look the Butler was shooting his way.</p><p>Yuuri couldn't help but grin to himself. He knew all too well the power of Mr Feltsman's scowl. Mr Nikiforov was well overdue being knocked down a peg or two.</p><p>Under the table his leg was tapped and Yuuri looked up to see the Plisetsky-Altin duo grinning knowingly at him. With two sharp kicks he hit each of them in the shins, only acting sheepish when he noticed Mr Nikiforov had caught wind of what he was doing.</p><p>“How come it's always two steps forward, one step back with you?” Viktor asked, using his own bread roll to mop up the stew at the bottom of his bowl.</p><p>“You make it too easy.” Yuuri spoke after waiting some time to consider his words. Chewing a mouthful while he stalled.</p><p>“I wish I knew how to make it hard,” Viktor said earnestly. Yuuri wanted to be mad, he really did. But the wording of the alphas statement was making him squirm in amusement. A pearl of laugher eventually bursting free. “What?”</p><p>Yuuri blinked back tears and shook his head. Embarrassed that he had reacted as a knot-headed alpha would at such a suggestive statement. Embarrassed that as an omega he should be more pure-minded. He couldn't admit to what had made him laugh. Not when Viktor was chuckling along with him, asking over and over at what was so funny. Causing more tears to form as his laughter came back in rounds.</p><p>Eventually Yuuri tired and stilled as he slid back against his chair, “Well at least I can make you smile.” Mr Nikiforov said with a pleased smile. “I enjoy hearing you laugh.”</p><p>Yuuri blushed at the compliment and looked down to the table. Only then sobering and seeming to realise who it was that had caused him to feel so light and joyous. “I'm sorry.” he shook his head, “I don't mean to be rude to you all the time.”</p><p>“You don't need to apologise,” Viktor offered, one arm bent on the back of his chair so he could turn to see Yuuri fully. “Lord knows I deserve it sometimes.”</p><p>Yuuri exhaled, searching his eyes for any sign of deceitfulness. “No.” he disagreed, “No, you deserve better Mr Nikiforov.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Oh yes, that is stunning on you!” Lady Chulanont said while sat on a chaise longe. Yuuri and Mr Morooka had travelled with mother and son to the dressmaker, Phichit was currently fitting a few options.</p><p>“I don't know. I really liked the one with the embellishments around the shoulders on the last one.” Phichit hummed, looking at himself in the mirror and twirling on the pedestal while the seamstress knelt at the hem, pinning it carefully in place. “Yuuri what do you think? The red or the green?”</p><p>“Well..” Yuuri bit his lip as he glanced towards Lady Chulanont and then back to Phichit. “I agree, but that this red colour really suits you.”</p><p>“I could add the gold embroidery to this one my Lady?” the seamstress offered, moving to her work bench where a flat piece of the golden detail sat. “It would be no bother to add it to this red piece.”</p><p>“Oh, but I was hoping to chose something to wear to the ball which my husband and I are hosting tomorrow.” Phichit frowned, looking back at himself in the mirror.</p><p>“I could work on it this evening? Have it ready for you by tomorrow morning?” she offered.</p><p>“Really? You would?” Phichit asked, his eyes gleaming.</p><p>“Of course,” the seamstress smiled, offering a hand for him to step down from the pedestal. She then turned and waved for Yuuri to follow them in to the backroom where there was a curtain to change behind. “While your mother can't hear us. I thought you might be interested in a few other items?”</p><p>“Oh?” Phichit asked, watching as she pulled out one of the dresser draws.</p><p>“Anything in this drawer or the one below should fit you my Lady. I will leave your Lady's maid to assist you. If there is anything you wish to purchase, just pop it behind the desk and I will wrap it discreetly along with your dress for the morning.” She winked at them both, heading back behind the curtain where she and Mr Morooka would be assisting Lady Chulanont with her own dress for the ball.</p><p>“What is it? Shoes?” Yuuri asked, walking up to Phichit where he was already looking into the drawer. “Heavens!”</p><p>“It's <em>lingerie</em>!” Phichit said in delight, lifting out a scant piece of lace. “Oh wow! Christophe would <em>adore</em> me in this!”</p><p>The two omegas giggled as they searched through the items, Phichit insisting that he try a few on right away. Yuuri blushed, his fingers trembling slightly as he helped with buttons and ribbons, but it helped that his friend was so brazen and unashamed in his figure. Yuuri supposed that's what happens when you mate. You become more confident with yourself.</p><p>“Yuuri, if we have to come back tomorrow morning to collect these things, then I think you might as well stay the night with your family.” Phichit pondered while Yuuri assisted with redressing him in his day clothes.</p><p>“Oh no, I surely can't.” Yuuri shook his head.</p><p>“Don't be silly. You're having a half day this afternoon anyway. It would save on sending the carriage back to collect you tonight. <em>And</em> it will also afford you more time with your family.” Phichit smiled, turning to cup his friends shoulder. “Ah-ah!” He admonished with a finger at the look of objection. “I'll have Mr Minami make my tea in the morning. Besides...” Phichit smirked, “I may need your help in undressing after the ball if I want to fit into one of those contraptions.”</p><p>Yuuri looked back to the desk where they had placed a few pieces of lingerie. “Lord Giacometti will surely be curious as to why he won't be undressing you for the night.”</p><p>“Well, the surprise will be even sweeter then won't it.” Phichit waggled his brows. “So it's decided. Stay the night at your families Inn so that you're well rested. That way, you can stay awake until the ball is over.”</p><p>“Okay. Deal.” Yuuri smiled, knowing that it was a fair deal. Tomorrow he would have to wait up several hours, well in to the night before Lady Phichit was ready to retire and need his assistance.</p><p>Back in the carriage Yuuri was practically bouncing in his seat in excitement, the streets that they were driving through becoming more and more familiar as they neared the Inn where he had grown up. The Ladies were discussing last minute changes to the guest list, and Mr Morooka politely asked him if he was excited to spend a night away from the house.</p><p>Eventually Yu-topia came in to view, and Yuuri hardly contained his excitement. Opening the carriage door before they came to a complete stop. Lady Chulanont laughed, thankfully seeing the humour at the action. “Be careful Mr Katsuki! Lady Phichit believes you to be irreplaceable.”</p><p>Yuuri blushed at his overeagerness and the compliment, “My apologies Lady Chulanont. Lady Giacometti is too kind with his words.” he looked to his friend with a small nod.</p><p>“We shan't keep you any longer Yuuri!” Phichit called out, leaning around his mother to speak to him. “I'll see you tomorrow morning and we can head to the dressmaker together.”</p><p>“Give my best wishes to your family.” Lady Chulanont smiled politely, tapping against the side of the carriage for the driver to pull off.</p><p>He waited a few seconds, waving politely before turning and sprinting up the steps to the Inn. It had been several weeks since he had last visited on a half day, even longer since he had last stayed the night.</p><p>Inside, nothing seemed to have changed except for the ever changing faces of the Inn's guests, who looked up curiously as he entered out of breath.</p><p>“<em>Yuuri</em>?” the voice of his mother called out surprised, as she came to greet him from where she was in the kitchen.</p><p>“Surprise!” Yuuri grinned, raising his arms only to then wrap them around his mother as she pulled him tight towards herself for an embrace.</p><p>“Oh my sweet! Why didn't you write to let us know you would be visiting?” She asked, squeezing him tighter and then letting him go to look up at him. “Nothing's wrong is it?”</p><p>“Not at all Kaasan. I visited the dressmaker with Lady Phichit and he offered me the half day. Well until morning to be precise!” Yuuri grinned, overjoyed at seeing her in such good health.</p><p>His father and sister were just as pleased to see him, embracing him tightly and quickly changing the food menu for the night to pork cutlet bowls. He sat on the counter in the kitchen as they cooked, his father popping in and out as he went to greet guests and serve drinks.</p><p>They caught him up on the town gossip, who had sadly passed away, who was engaged to be married, and who was expecting a child. Yuuri smiled and laughed along with them. Regaling them with his own tales.</p><p>“So what does he look like then?” Mari, his sister asked exasperated.</p><p>Yuuri stopped his laughter, looking at his sister curiously. “Who?”</p><p>She sighed, rolling her head back on her shoulders. “This Nikiforov gentleman you keep talking about.”</p><p>Yuuri bristled, “I don't keep talking about him.”</p><p>“Yuuri,” His mother sighed wearily, patting his knee as she worked around where he was sat. “you have talked of nothing else since you arrived.”</p><p>Blushing he spluttered, “No I haven't! I have talked about other things!”</p><p>“<em>Oh, Mr Nikiforov assists me with carrying the bath water</em>,” Mari mocked, “<em>Oh, Mr Nikiforov is so </em>funny<em> playing pranks on the Footmen. Mr Nikiforov sneaks me sweets from the kitchen. Mr Nikiforov fetches the afternoon tea. Mr Nikiforov, </em>Mr Nikiforov<em>, Mr Nikiforov!</em>”</p><p>“Hold your tongue!” Yuuri scowled, crossing his arms.</p><p>Hiroko waved at them with her wooden spoon, “Enough of that! I won't have you fighting when we're together for such a short amount of time.”</p><p>The siblings kept quiet at the warning. Yuuri picked at a loose thread at his sleeve in order to avoid the question his sister had originally posed.</p><p>Hiroko had no qualms in probing though, “Is he handsome?”</p><p>Yuuri pulled the thread free and rolled it in his fingers, shrugging at the question. “I suppose so.”</p><p>“Well there you go then!” Mari huffed and turned around to the sink.</p><p>“He's an alpha?” Hiroko asked softly, bumping her hip into Yuuris knee. At his timid nod she swatted at his arm with the wooden spoon. “Then be careful.” she warned.</p><p>After the guests had all been fed, the family of four sat to eat their own meal. Yuuri was conscious not to mention the Valet again but he struggled to tell a story without bringing him up. When darkness fell, Yuuri couldn't stand the too-pleased looks on their faces whenever he mentioned the alpha. So instead he insisted on how much he disliked Mr Nikiforov after every mention. It felt false on his tongue though, as if his mind hadn't caught up with his heart on the matter.</p><p>“He's so infuriating though!” Yuuri glared daggers at his father who was chuckling. “He is! Just yesterday he winked at me in front of Mr Feltsman and-”</p><p>“Oh winking is a crime now?” Mari howled with laugher.</p><p>Yuuri ignored her and continued with his speech, “-he purposefully winked in order to rile me up!” Hiroko exchanged a sly glance with Toshiya at that. “He has such a smug little face that I could just-” Yuuri clenched his hands together.</p><p>“Just what?” Mari interrupted again, wiping a tear from her eye as she laughed.</p><p>Yuuri disregarded her comments, “So I grabbed the kitchen sheers to warn him off but Mr Feltsman caught me and I-”</p><p>“Yuuri! Why would you do such a thing? Threatening a man with blades for what? Flirting?” Hiroko huffed displeased.</p><p>“I wasn't going to do anything, I just-” Yuuri tried to explain.</p><p>“You better not have done anything young man!” Toshiya frowned around the cup he was drinking from.</p><p>Yuuri sighed at the conversation derailing from the point he was trying to make, “That's not what I-”</p><p>“The last thing you want to do is get on Mr Feltsmans bad side Yuuri. You're making a good life for yourself in that house.” Hiroko fretted, grasping at where his hand lay on the table.</p><p>Yuuri raised his free hand in defeat, “I was just trying to say that I don't like Mr Nikiforov. He's irritating and bothersome.”</p><p>“Seems like that poor boy is besotted with you.” Toshiya states, the others nodding in agreement.</p><p>“No, he-” Yuuri faltered, thinking of the alpha and his teasing. Mr Nikiforov acted that way just to vex him. Didn't he?</p><p>“I think you're quite taken with him too.” Hiroko agreed with her husband, patting her son on the cheek. “Now it's off to bed with you two.” she instructed her not-so-young-children. Giving them no opportunity to disagree.</p><p>Yuuri kissed his mother and father on the cheek and followed his sister upstairs and in to their room. His side was just as it had been all those years ago before he left to work with the Chulanont's. His sisters side had changed as places did when you lived in them. Her bed sheets were different to what he remembered, her bedside table was filed with trinkets and a new hairbrush.</p><p>With his thoughts running a mile a minute, they prepared for bed Only once they were both under the covers did Yuuri break the silence, “Do <em>you</em> think I like him?” he whispered in the darkness.</p><p>“I think you're the only one able to answer that.” Mari answered before she rolled over to face the wall. “Goodnight”</p><p>Despite his racing thoughts around what his true feelings for Mr Nikiforov could possibly be, he slept well that night.</p><p>When he woke in the morning he was glad to find Mari wasn't present. Pulling the sheets back he found the bottom of his borrowed sleep shirt to be a little wet, and he knew just what had caused it. Memories of his dreams never normally lingered long, but last night he had dreamt of filling a bath for his Ladyship. Mr Nikiforov had spilt boiling water on him. The alpha hastily removed his wet clothing so as not to burn him. Only to reveal Yuuri wearing the lingerie Lady Phichit had purchased for himself. The dream didn't continue further than that, but the memory of the alphas eyes on his chemise-covered-body had burned hotter than the spilt water had.</p><p>Yuuri tried to push the dream down, stripping bare to pull his clothes from yesterday on. Balling up the soiled night shirt, he used his sisters water basin and soap bar to scrub the material clean. Blushing at the situation he had found himself in. Replacing the basin with fresh water, he was relieved to hear that his family was already downstairs accommodating the Inn's guests.</p><p>Once presentable, he made his way towards the sound of his family laughing amongst themselves. It surely wouldn't be long until Lady Phichit arrived to collect him and he would have to bid his goodbyes.</p><p>A familiar flash of silver hair halted his steps. There, sitting with his family was none other than Mr Nikiforov. “What are you doing here?” Yuuri accused, his heart beating uncomfortably in his chest at the clash of lives. The Nishigori's were the only other servants to have ever met with his family. Sitting here with them, so intimately. It felt wrong. It put him on edge.</p><p>“Good morning Mr Katsuki,” the alpha stood. “I have come to escort you back to the house. Your family were kind enough to provide me with a quick breakfast while I waited.”</p><p>“Mmm,” Yuuri mumbled, “they are kind.” as if they were anything but hospitable hosts. “I was under the impression Lady Giacometti was going to come?”</p><p>“Ah yes, his Ladyship opted for a late morning rising. Lord Giacometti suggested I come to collect you on their behalf.” Mr Nikiforov explained with a soft smile.</p><p>“Really Yuuri,” Mari huffed, “You can't expect a Lady to chauffeur a maid.”</p><p>Yuuri felt like static was running over his skin so he clenched his teeth and looked towards his parents. “We should probably get going.”</p><p>“But what about breakfast?” Hiroko frowned, but acquiesced the situation, already bringing her son into her arms to bid him goodbye. Yuuri blushed under her ministrations while Mr Nikiforov stood watch. When he hugged his father and Mari he made sure to keep his eyes closed, not wanting to see the Valet's expression for any longer than necessary.</p><p>Outside Yuuri was shocked to see a lack of a carriage. “Where is the driver?”</p><p>“It's being used to escort the Ji family to the ball.” Mr Nikiforov explained, making his way over to a large stallion tied to the fence post of the Inn. “Would you prefer to ride in front or behind me?”</p><p>Yuuri gaped, ignoring the snicker from his sister on the steps behind him. “I can't ride a horse!”</p><p>“That's why there is only one.” The Valet smirked. “I won't let you fall. Promise.” he offered his hand to which Yuuri took, still a little unsure.</p><p>Beside the Inn was a mounting block. Useful for travelling visitors to use, and as a child he and Mari used to climb it and jump from the top. But it had been years since he ascended the steps, and never with the purpose it was built for.</p><p>With growing nerves, he didn't want to let go of the alphas firm grasp as he listened to his instruction. By some miracle, he managed to bestride the creature.</p><p>“Have you decided where you want me?” Mr Nikiforov queried.</p><p>Yuuri scooted back on the large saddle and patted a spot in front of him. “You should sit here. I can't steer.”</p><p>Mr Nikiforov chuckled and clambered up with such grace that he wondered if there was anything the man couldn't do.</p><p>The horse took a few steps back to get acquainted with the weight of them both and Yuuri gasped, reaching out to grab a hold of the alpha. His arms grasping on tight. Viktor patted his hands from where they rested over his abdomen, “Are you doing okay?” with the side of his face pressed against his back he attempted to nod. All but forgetting his family as Mari wolf-whistled as they cheered them off.</p><p>As they set off down the street, Yuuri directed which way to go for them to arrive at the dressmaker. Ever so slightly loosening his hold and relaxing his arms as he realised he wasn't going to fall to his imminent death.</p><p>Pressed this close, the Valet had a stronger scent than what he was used to. It was perhaps the closest he had been to any alpha. A deep, warm and comforting scent that Yuuri couldn't help but press closer to. His fingertips pressing ever so slightly into his livery where he could feel the firm muscles of his abdomen beneath.</p><p>With every trot from the horse, he found his hips bumping and moving closer to the back of the alphas own. The journey throughout the town felt longer than this trip usually should, and Yuuri regretted the choice of having the alpha in front of him. If he had instead decided for the alpha to sit behind, he wouldn't be clinging on, embarrassingly tight. Mr Nikiforov wouldn't hold him either, presumedly he would still keep hold of the reigns.</p><p>“It's a lovely town to have grown up in.” Mr Nikiforov spoke over his shoulder. Thankfully distracting Yuuri of their positions with chatter.</p><p>“Yes, I think so.” Yuuri smiled. “I am lucky I can visit when I have time off my duties.”</p><p>“Are there any sweethearts that live here? Anyone you are promised to?” the alpha asked curiously.</p><p>Yuuri laughed, shaking his head. “No. No one like that. I only have need to visit my family when I’m here.”</p><p>The dressmakers shop couldn't come in to view soon enough. Perhaps he could convince Mr Nikiforov to swap their positions for the longer journey back to the house.</p><p>With a lack of mounting block or post to tie the stallion to, Viktor stayed where he was, twisting to help Yuuri slide down. His strong arms gripping just below his armpits as he slowly lowered Yuuri to solid ground. Yuuri blushed at the lingering feeling in his arms as he marched towards the store.</p><p>The seamstress was pleased to see him, handing over the purchased items in a singular package which was wrapped up in brown paper and tied with string. Once she looked out the window and spotted his mode of transportation, she offered him a satchel bag which would fit the parcel. Insisting that he could keep it, '<em>The Chulanont family is a very valued customer. Please'</em>.</p><p>Yuuri gave his thanks and walked back outside to face the daunting prospect of mounting the horse without a block and with Mr Nikiforov already astride. “Maybe I should sit in front this time?” Yuuri suggested, avoiding the man by glancing around for anything that would help him back up.</p><p>“Do you think you can reach your left foot into the stirrup?” he asked, drawing Yuuris attention back up to him. He nodded, wondering how that could possibly help. “Grab hold of the saddle here, and when you put your foot in the stirrup try to stand. I will help pull you up.”</p><p>Yuuri did as instructed but blushed as the alpha encouraged him to kneel against his knee. Hesitantly he did so, and then blinked in shock as Mr Nikiforov leant back, pulling him up expertly into the saddle. “There.” He declared as if the show of strength and strategy was as simple as sitting down on a kitchen stool.</p><p>Wasting no time, he encouraged the horse forwards and in the direction that would lead them out of town and back towards the Chulanont's estate. Yuuri shuffled the satchel to his lap and grabbed hold of the saddle horn to keep balance now that he could no longer cling to the alpha.</p><p>Yuuri had hoped that by sitting in front, it would be a much more comfortable ride. But how wrong he was. Out of the town boundaries, Viktor encouraged the horse to canter. The increase in speed making him all too aware of his back jostling against the alphas front. The alphas feet were hooked in the stirrups and is strong thighs perfectly cradled the back his own, and his strong arms braced the sides of him as he held tight to the reigns. Worst of all, the alpha breathed down his neck... in a surprisingly pleasurable way.</p><p>Each rocking motion forward, and every slide back was near torture. Yuuri tried his best to steady his uneven breaths, and attempted to still his pounding heart. Another bodily action out of his control was nestled between his legs, where he could feel a growing patch of slick wetting the fabric of his undergarments.</p><p>Yuuri prayed the alpha couldn't smell him. It was unlikely though, especially with how strongly he could smell Mr Nikiforov's scent when their positions were reversed.</p><p>Yuuri held on tight, hoping the journey wouldn't be much longer. Out of anyone at the house to have come to collect him, he wasn't sure if Mr Nikiforov was the worst or best option.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yuuri felt slightly out of sorts for the ret of the day. The long horse ride and close proximity to Mr Nikiforov had left a phantom feeling against his back, and a sense of loss between his legs where he had sat straddled upon the horse. He did his best to try and ignore the feeling, but his breath would catch and his thighs would tense every time his mind wandered back to the journey.</p><p>The ball was that evening though, and the extra work was distraction enough. Yuuri worked side by side with the housemaids as they draped garlands and arranged flowers. Mr Feltsman was managing the servants with every little task like a conductor. Speaking firmly with the Footmen as well as Mr Plisetsky and Nikiforov as he directed them where to move the furniture to.</p><p>Ladies Chulanont and Giacometti had tried to rope their husbands in to helping but they had both made their excuses and were hiding out in the Library with tumblers of whiskey. Of course, Lord Giacometti wasn't there for long before Phichit had pleaded he assist with greeting the musicians, and running through the playlist for when the guests would arrived. He had been given very strict instructions by his husband to have at least four Waltz' spread throughout the evening.</p><p>“Yuuri!” Phichit called out across the main hall as he skipped towards him, hooking his arm and tugging him away from a garland he had been stringing with Ms Crispino. “Come and help me dress, I can't wait any longer!” He squealed as he pulled Yuuri up the grand staircase and towards his room.</p><p>Out of all of his years at the Chulanont's estate, he could count on one hand the amount of times he had been up or down the main staircase without stopping to clean the banisters. Each time he had felt out of place, the springiness of the carpet feeling too plush for his work shoes to tread.</p><p>Once in the room, Phichit grinned and leapt for his new outfit which Yuuri had steamed a few hours ago, and left hanging on the back of the wardrobe. “You are going to be the belle of the ball in that Lady Phichit.”</p><p>“I am indeed, and then later I will be the vixen of the <em>boudoir</em>!” he grinned devilishly.</p><p>Yuuri blushed and chuckled, “I have stored your lingerie in a silk bag at the back of your dresser. Unless Lord Giacometti goes searching through your delicates, I doubt anyone will discover them.”</p><p>Phichit smiled wickedly, “My husband of mine goes searching through my delicates every morning, noon, and night.”</p><p>“<em>Phichit</em>!” Yuuri blushed, scandalised. But his Ladyship only cackled and spun around for Yuuri to help him disrobe.</p><p>Once dressed they parted ways in the corridor, Phichit heading for the main staircase, and Yuuri towards the servants stairwell. Phichit stopped though, calling out and rushing back to him. Looking around to ensure they were alone. “I almost forgot to tell you. I informed Mr Nikiforov that he will be needed to undress my husband for bed, later tonight. Though I made him promise not to inform Christophe. When I call for you, I expect the Valet to come as well. Only Mr Nikiforov will go next door and delay my husband until I am ready for him.”</p><p>Yuuri let a small giggle escape between his lips as Lady Phichit explained the 'plan of seduction'. That later tonight after the ball, he will be requiring Yuuri to help him slip into something more comfortable. “I'll be waiting for your call Lady Phichit.”</p><p>“Thank you Yuuri, you're a sweetheart.” Phichit grinned, laying a soft kiss against his cheek. “I expect it will be quite late tonight, so I anticipate we will both have extra sleep in the morning.”</p><p>“Thank you Phichit, but you don't have to!”</p><p>“Of course I have to! I am not planning on waking until at least mid-morning so you don't have to either. Leave the cleaning to Crispino and Minami.” Phichit insisted with a sly grin. As Lady of the house he was caught up on the lives and gossip from downstairs. Though Yuuri may have omitted a few key details when he informed Phichit on how the housemaids had impersonated his Heat-induced pleas. The biggest detail he failed to mention was <em>who</em> he had called out for. Though a small part of Yuuri suspected the Lady already knew.</p><p>“Alright.” Yuuri agreed, “I hope you have a grand evening, and that this ball will be the talk of all society, <em>and for all the right reasons</em>.”</p><p>“I hope so too.” Phichit smiled before he turned to make his way downstairs for an early supper with the family, hopefully before their guests were due to arrive.</p><p>Downstairs in the basement, Yuuri wasn't surprised to find the kitchen busy. Mr Altin and Mrs Nishigori were pouring the leek and potato soup into a large silver serving dish, which was soon whisked away by Mr Popovich. Next they turned to the various pots and pans which contained the Lords and Ladies main course.</p><p>On every other surface in the kitchen, and on the large table in the servants hall, were platters and platters of crudities and appetisers which would be served to their guests once they arrived for the ball. Yuuri didn't want to risk sitting at the table where he might accidentally lean on anything and so he stood at the side of the room with Mr Morooka where they had a clear view of the organised chaos.</p><p>Every now and then Mr Nikiforov would look his way as he fetched a dish or a new bottle of wine before heading back up. When he did, he would grin or send a quick wink his way to which he was helpless to accept.</p><p>Maybe the words from his family were sinking in a little. What was so wrong with a little flirtation every now and then? In fact it was quite nice to have an alpha like Mr Nikiforov take a shine to him. Mr Plisetsky had always treated him kindly and had also winked at him in the past, but that was different. Maybe it was because he had known Yuri for years. Since before either of them had presented. Maybe it was also because he knew that nothing would come of a wink from Mr Plisetsky. The alpha had never shown much interest in omegas, and since Mr Altin had joined the ranks, he seemed far more interested to wink in his direction instead.</p><p>Things seemed to calm down greatly once the family had been fed their early supper. Mrs Nishigori seemed to be less worried and could start putting the bite-sized pastries into the oven to cook.</p><p>Mrs Baranovskaya came to stand with him and Morooka, only to wordlessly order them to help carry the platters from the servants hall into the kitchen with a wave of her hand. With half the table now freed up, anyone who wasn't working had a place to sit down.</p><p>Typically, during an evening event like a ball, the servants working upstairs took turns to come down for supper. Which tonight was leftover soup and a few sandwiches. The atmosphere was also very different to normal, with sounds of music, heavy footsteps, and drunk laughter echoing down the corridors.</p><p>The dancing and celebrations continued on upstairs, as things started to wind down in the basement. First, all of the appetisers vanished up the stairs, the servants hall looking much like it commonly would. Then, the kitchens became more sombre as the kitchen maids finished the washing up. Only then did Yuuko and Otabek stop to have their own supper. They must have been ravenous by the time they sat to eat.</p><p>One by one, the servants retired for the night. Mr Morooka and Yuuri being the only ones left at the table. A Valet or Footman occasionally joining them for a five-minute spell before they were fetching more wine and heading back up.</p><p>“I'm surprised Lady Giacometti is requiring you to help him dress-down. Tonight of all nights.” Mr Morooka puzzled as he looked over his book to Yuuri who sat reading a newspaper.</p><p>Yuuri shrugged, “I suppose he thinks he will be too tired to prepare for bed himself.” he lied. Mr Morooka seemed to take the reason without questions and he turned back to his book. What would Yuuri say? His Ladyship would be needing his assistance to dress like a high-class whore? Certainly not.</p><p>When the sprung bell rang the two Lady's maid's looked up to the board, only to see it was Lady Chulanont calling for Mr Morooka. “Well, looks like I am first. Goodnight Mr Katsuki.” It was no surprise that Lady Chulanont was the first to call that night.</p><p>“Goodnight,” Yuuri smiled, a little disappointed that it wasn't Phichit calling for him. He had been warned that it would be a late night though, and the music upstairs was still in full swing. Phichit was most likely turning around the ballroom, dancing with his husband. Showing off the scar from his mating-bite to the friends he hadn't seen since his wedding.</p><p>With no Mrs B in sight, Yuuri arranged the chairs in a line so he could stretch out his legs while leaning back while he read the newspaper next to to the oil lamp.</p><p>“Reading anything good?” Mr Nikiforov spoke softly as he leant against the doorway, an unopened bottle of wine propped against his hip.</p><p>Yuuri gasped, pulling his legs down to sit straight. “I didn't hear you.”</p><p>Mr Nikiforov chuckled, coming to the edge of the table to lean back against it, the bottle of wine placed beside him as he moved both hands to brace himself. He tipped his head forward to the newspaper still in Yuuri's hands, his question still unanswered.</p><p>Yuuri shrugged, looking down to the page it was still opened to, “Nothing very interesting.” It was an article about how to place a winning bet at the races. “I think this is a week old now... Mr Plisetsky brought it down from Lord Chulanont's study.”</p><p>“Mhm,” Mr Nikiforov said with a nod.</p><p>“How's the ball going upstairs?” Yuuri asked, biting his lip.</p><p>“It's winding-down a little now. There will be only a few dances left. Georgi and Mila have already been sent up to bed.”</p><p>Yuuri nodded and sighed, “I can't wait for the next servant's ball.” he admitted with a blush.</p><p>Mr Nikiforov looked at him puzzled, “What's that?”</p><p>“Did you not have them at the Duke's estate?” Yuuri asked affronted, “The Chulanont's organise one every year. A ball for all the servants and our families. They attend too, and if we're lucky they will spare us a dance.” Yuuri chuckled, “Last year Lord Chulanont danced with Mrs B and he stepped on her foot... We all thought she would bite his head off despite his title.”</p><p>Mr Nikiforov smiled at him, his whole face lighting up at the news, “You enjoy dancing then?”</p><p>“I love it!” Yuuri confessed.</p><p>“Then dance with me now.” The Valet offered, leaping to stand and offer a hand.</p><p>Yuuri chalked, “We can't!”</p><p>“Why not? We have music.” the alpha smiled, raising a finger to the ceiling where the muffled sound of the string quartet played on the floor above. “No one is around.”</p><p>Yuuri was speechless, opening and closing his mouth as he tried to find an excuse. But oh, how he loved to dance. How rare the chance was.</p><p>With a more sure hand than he had that morning when mounting the horse, Yuuri grasped a hold of Mr Nikiforov's outstretched hand. Yelping in shock as Viktor pulled him tightly towards him with a quick tug.</p><p>Catching himself he rested a palm against the breast pocket of the alphas livery, his other clasped tightly in Viktors own. Mr Nikiforov expertly spun them in circles out of the servants hall and down the corridor towards the kitchen, their legs skipping as they twirled and danced.</p><p>Yuuri felt lighter than air, unaware that the laugher was coming from his own mouth as Viktor spun him. Their arms extending as they pushed away from one another, only to pull closer again. It was not like any dance Yuuri had ever shared before. It was quite unlike a Waltz, a Scotch Reel, or a Country Dance.</p><p>His cheeks were burning, but so were Mr Nikiforov's when he looked to his face. They could have been anywhere together and it wouldn't have made a difference. The only thing they noticed were one another. Gone were the stresses of their positions in society, their duties as Valet and Lady's maid. Yuuri felt like he wouldn't care if Mr Feltsman or Mrs B found them like that. Acting inappropriately in the basement while an important event was happening just above their heads.</p><p>Yuuri couldn't recall how it happened, but one minute they were twirling back towards the servants hall and the next he was pressed against the cold stone wall. One of Mr Nikiforov's hands cradling his hip and his chin. With the softest press of lips against his own, and a desire to stay like that forever.</p><p>His pulse was pumping in his ears and he could barely hear the music and laughter from upstairs. But every sensation of caressing lips, was carving in to his every conscious thought. He knew right then, that he would remember every second of this kiss for the rest of his life.</p><p>The other housemaids often told him stories of their first kisses, always stating how the first is never that good, how it's a bit slimy and uncertain. But this... If kissing got better than this - he doesn't know how that's possible.</p><p>His lips reached forward to try and bring Viktor's back against his own, and with a chuckle from the man he blinked his eyes open in wonder at why they had stopped. His blue eyes were searching his own, his wet pink lips shining with a similar sparkle.</p><p>Yuuri grabbed the hand against his jaw, keeping Mr Nikiforov there, and hoping the thumb would keep stroking back and forth. “Yuuri.” he said with astonishment.</p><p>“I thought I told you to call me Mr Katsuki,” he said automatically, feeling a familiar frown between his brows.</p><p>The Valet chuckled, leaning away to give them space. “You are a fantastic dance partner, Mr Katsuki.”</p><p>“I thank you.” he replied, beginning to believe that dancing wasn't the only thing he was referencing. “You are as well. I had never-... danced... like that before.”</p><p>“I hope you will dance with me again?” Mr Nikiforov asked, a blush high on his cheeks.</p><p>“I think I will.” Yuuri nodded, but couldn't bare standing still for a moment longer. Sliding against the wall to avoid making contact, Yuuri walked back to the servants hall. Taking up his seat and lifting the newspaper back up.</p><p>Mr Nikiforov followed, tugging at his waistcoat to appear orderly. “I should get back upstairs.” he spoke softly, picking up the wine he had previously abandoned.</p><p>Yuuri hummed, not looking up from the newspaper, “You should.” he agreed.</p><p>“Right.” The Valet confirmed, still not moving from where he was stood. Yuuri could see his feet rooted to the spot, and eventually he looked up to see the alpha looking down at him. “Right.” he repeated again to himself, and with a final nod, he was heading back upstairs</p><p>Yuuri gazed through the doorway and up through the section of railing until he could spot only the black-shined shoes of Mr Nikiforov passing the top step. Yuuri listened out as the noise from the ball increased while the door swung open, before returning to a muffled noise when the door swung shut.</p><p>The newspaper in his lap was hastily folded and made a sharp smack as he tossed it to the table. One hand pressed to his chest where his heart felt like it would beat free or just simply stop. His other hand brushed against his lips, the tingling sensation having not yet abated. “What was that?” he asked himself aloud. His fingers touching against his teeth as he couldn't stop a smile from blooming.</p><p>He allowed himself a soft chuckle, and then he thumped his head down on to the table, arms coming above his head to shield himself. “<em>What was that?</em>” he repeated, strained.</p><p>It felt so good. Why had he never done that before? It was so easy, so perfect. <em>But it was with Mr Nikiforov of all people.</em> Maybe he didn't dislike him as much as he thought? Reluctantly he remembered calling out for the alpha during his Heat. Was this all simply lust? Did he feel lust for that man? It was easier to believe than... than <em>love</em> or anything of the sort.</p><p>Maybe he just had a fancy for the man? Or Lady Phichit had exposed him to too many mating scents these past couple of weeks. That would explain it, right? The scent he scrubbed away every day from the Giacometti's soiled bed sheets. The lingerie he had seen Lady Phichit try on the day before. All of the passages he had read to him about breeding. The assurance cap he had purchased from the apothecary, and which he kept hidden in a box in his room... His exploration of that object late at night as he had pulled it over his own cock. <em>Damn his curiosity</em>. What had he been thinking. <em>What was he thinking now?</em></p><p>“Oh!” A deep voice called out, causing Yuuri to jump out of his seat. “Mr Katsuki, I didn't think you would still be awake.” It was Mr Feltsman.</p><p>“I am waiting for Lady Giacometti to call me to assist him prepare for bed.” Yuuri stuttered. Luckily the Butler couldn't have read his thoughts when he came across him.</p><p>“Very well.” He gave a curt nod. “Mr Plisetsky is locking things upstairs. I came to do the same down here.” Yuuri glanced to the clock, it was just past two in the morning.</p><p>“Oh, alright. It won't be long before I head up now I am sure.” Yuuri smiled, “I'll put the oil lamp out before I go.”</p><p>“Very well. Goodnight Mr Katsuki.” Mr Feltsman nodded, looking dead on his feet as he checked the kitchen door and the back entrance.</p><p>Yuuri turned his attention to the sprung bells, knowing that Lady Giacometti would ring at any minute for him.</p><p>When Mr Feltsman called a final goodnight, he became all too aware of the silence. The music had stopped, the guests had departed, the servants were preparing for bed in the attic at the very top of the house. It was such a sudden silence after a night of loud music and chatter that there was a high-pitched buzzing in his ears.</p><p>When footsteps sounded down the stone stairs, Yuuri was half expecting Mr Plisetsky to come and double check everything was locked up downstairs. Though it was Mr Nikiforov who made an appearance in the doorway.</p><p>“Lady Giacometti wanted me to pass his apologies on to you. He said he's more tired than he thought he would be so Lord Giacometti will undress him tonight.” he spoke softly.</p><p>Yuuri felt his shoulders sag, he was so exhausted, only now discovering that he had waited up for nothing. Well, not nothing. He had kissed the Valet after all.</p><p>“Oh.” Yuuri sighed as he stood, collecting the oil lamp and walking past the alpha as he made his way down the corridor with the light source.</p><p>“Mr Katsuki?” the alpha called. “<em>Yuuri</em>?” At the sound of his given name, he spun around ready to rebuff the alpha, instead he came face to face with him in the soft amber glow. “Will you dance with me again?"</p><p>“There's no music.” Yuuri complained.</p><p>With a certain hand, the alpha prised his fingers off the oil lamp and moved it to sit on the shelf in the silver store they were stood beside. “If we had to have music, I don't know when I would have the opportunity to dance with you again.”</p><p>“Perhaps I was aiming to avoid music when in your company.” Yuuri frowned, but welcomed Mr Nikiforov as he stepped forward to clasp their hands together, his other sliding around his waist.</p><p>“Perhaps you were.” Mr Nikiforov agreed, his actions disagreeing as he began to softly sway them side to side. The light pouring from the silver store reflecting and spilling out to where they danced in the corridor.</p><p>Yuuri bit his lip, looking straight ahead to the top button of the alphas shirt. Considering his bravery, he asked, “So when you spoke of dancing... you only meant dancing?”</p><p>The alpha chuckled softly, “There's no music.”</p><p>Yuuri frowned, thinking of the exact words the Valet had just used, “If we had to have music... I don't know when I would have the opportunity to kiss-”</p><p>Viktor brought their lips together, cutting him off from finishing his sentence.</p><p>It was just as perfect as their first kiss had been, soft and searching. He felt breathless, as if he was drawing his air straight from Mr Nikiforov's lungs. Sharing breath and space, as if they had melted in to one another at the lips. A creature consumed with its own need taste and touch.</p><p>Mr Nikiforov tentatively licked out across Yuuri's bottom lip and a fire within him ignited. A burning need spurring him on. A feeling so good, and a hot desire. Unashamed and wanting more.</p><p>With a confidence that shocked himself, Yuuri pushed and walked the Valet backwards and in to the silver store. Breaking their kiss, he spun around to latch the door. The light in the room brighter, and reflecting off every curved and smooth surface like a clear night full of stars.</p><p>“Mr Nikiforov.” Yuuri said deeply, trying to channel the sexual confidence he had seen in Phichit while he fitted various unmentionables. He wanted this, he <em>needed</em> this. Surely an alpha would have no qualms about engaging in this kind of salacious behaviour.</p><p>“Mr Katsuki?” Viktor asked, eyes blown wide as if he was uncertain this was actually happening.</p><p>“Will you dance with me?” Yuuri asked, using the last scrap of his confidence by uttering those words.</p><p>He shouldn't have doubted though, the Valet immediately captured his lips in another kiss, and he surrendered.</p><p>He pushed forwards, his undergarments sticking to his thighs as he felt slick trickle down his legs, just like it had done that morning while on the horse. This time though, his cock also took an interest and he pushed his hips towards the alpha.</p><p>Viktor groaned, spinning Yuuri away from the door and pushing him to sit back on the small wooden desk in the room. The new position afforded him the opportunity to wrap his legs around Mr Nikiforov's waist and he groaned at the feeling of their hot and heavy arousal pressing together.</p><p>“Please,” Yuuri whined, trying to pull the folds of fabric up to bare his intimates. “<em>please</em>. I will allow you inside if you promise to withdraw before completion.”</p><p>“May I?” Mr Nikiforov asked, lids heavy as he gazed upon the omega spread before him.</p><p>“I just said as much didn't I?” Yuuri huffed in agitation.</p><p>The Valet nodded, “I suppose you did yes.”</p><p>“Hurry then.” Yuuri encouraged, though his tone and grabbing hands gave his impatience away.</p><p>With a hasty unclasping of his belt, and a tug of his trousers to mid-thigh. Viktor wasted no time to line up and gently push forward.</p><p>“Ow!” Yuuri fussed, pushing him back by the shoulders and looking down. “You're meant to stretch me with your fingers first.”</p><p>Mr Nikiforov blushed and looked down, hesitantly moving his index finger through the slick and pushing in.</p><p>With a broken gasp Yuuri tilted his hips forward in an attempt to pull the finger deeper. “What now?”</p><p>“You're meant to move it in and out.” Yuuri instructed, grasping on to Mr Nikiforov's shoulders, bunching the fabric in his fists as he focused on the sensations. “Add another finger- <em>Ah</em>! Slowly!” Yuuri warned, scowling at the man.</p><p>Perhaps this was a mistake. A mistake to be doing this. A mistake to be doing this with such an irritating man who seemed to have no idea what he was doing. Kissing was one thing, an experience that felt so good. But this just felt like probing, like at the end of a Heat when he had poked himself for days and could hardly feel anything any more.</p><p><em>Oh</em>.</p><p>Oh, it felt better now. “Right there. Keep rubbing.” Yuuri instructed and drew his attention up from looking between his legs to instead look towards Mr Nikiforov. The alphas own attention was fully fixed on his fingers as he moved them in and out. Yuuri watched with building desire at the small shifts in expression across Viktor's face. A frown of concentration, the fluttering of eyelashes on burning red cheeks, the tip of a tongue poking out to wet his lips.</p><p>“Okay, you can mount me now.” Yuuri encouraged, a flutter of desire in his stomach. This Valet was endearing perhaps?</p><p>Yuuri gasped at the stretch, never had he felt so full. Never did he imagine that this is what mating would feel like.</p><p>“Mr Nikiforov,” Yuuri encouraged, using his heels to pull him back inside. Fascinated at how full... how <em>right</em> it felt.</p><p>A small part of him was outraged at his actions, but he had crossed the line now. There was no going back to his purity even if they stopped here, so why should they?</p><p>“Yuuri,” the Valet breathed his name like a prayer. The look of pleasure on his face was enthralling and Yuuri clenched around the cock buried deep. He so desperately wanted to experience the same pleasure.</p><p>The thrusting from the alpha was stuttering and exploratory as he tested out different movements and angles. “Can't you just do it properly?”</p><p>“I thought this was the right way to go about it?” Mr Nikiforov flustered.</p><p>“Try building a rhythm.” Yuuri encouraged, speaking as if he knew what he was talking about, and not that he was repeating a line from Lady Phichit's book. “Yes, like that, Mr Nikiforov.”</p><p>“Yes?” he asked as his movements rocked them together. A few silver goblets behind him on the table started to clink together at every jerk. “Does that feel good?”</p><p>Yuuri bit his lip, not quite wanting to admit how good it was starting to feel. Instead of talking aloud, he nodded his head in affirmation.</p><p>The rhythm increased in strength and speed and Yuuri gasped and held on. Mr Nikiforov grasping tightly to the omegas hips as he jerked in and out.</p><p>Ah, he could see now why sexual relations were so sought after, it felt so good, so perfect. If they were moulded together with just a kiss connecting them, then they were the merging of a river and the sea when connected like this. It felt so perfect, and Yuuri wished the pleasure would carry him away.</p><p>He huffed and panted into the alphas shoulder, “Mr Nikiforov, <em>Mr Nikiforov.</em>” he called out his name, just as he had done during his heat. The utterance was a mantra and it was impossible to hold back from saying it now he had started.</p><p>He was only mildly aware that one of the silver goblets clattered down to the stone floor, but in that moment he wouldn't care if every piece of silver in the store crashed to the floor and woke the entire household. It felt blindingly good and he was so close to reaching his release. Mewling and whining as the thrusting increased.</p><p>But then it stopped. Mr Nikiforov withdrawing and releasing into a handkerchief in his hand. The action felt like betrayal. His body wanting, and needing nothing more than his hard, blunt cock pressing deep within him. Instead the alpha had released too soon. “<em>Yuuri</em>,” he panted, slumping against the omega.</p><p>Yuuri huffed, “Mr Nikiforov, you disappointment me greatly.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>umm... so we went 0 to 100 QUICK, but I hope you enjoyed?</p><p>Thank you so so so so much for all of your comments on the last chapter. I can't believe how much support you guys have given me!</p><p>Before you read the next chapter, please consider reading <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29223270">Reciprocation</a><br/>It is a oneshot from Viktor's perspective during chapters 1-8. It isn't essential to read in order to continue reading this story, but I highly recomend it in order to grasp a little understanding of where Viktor's character is coming from.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Before you read this chapter, please consider reading <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29223270">Reciprocation</a><br/>It is a oneshot from Viktor's perspective during chapters 1-8. It isn't essential to read in order to continue reading this story, but I highly recomend it in order to grasp a little understanding of where Viktor's character is coming from.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Mr Nikiforov, you disappointment me greatly.”</p>
<p>“Let me make it up to you... <em>Please</em>?” Viktor pleaded, holding Yuuri's face in his hands.</p>
<p>“<em>See to it that you do.”</em></p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>The following few days had Mr Nikiforov following him around with a dopey smile at every chance he could get. It was both endearing and intolerable.</p>
<p>A part of him drastically wanted the alpha to claim him. To <em>'make it up to him</em>' as he had promised he would. Another part of him wanted to never see the man again. Too ashamed at his lapse in judgement. It wasn't that he felt shame from the the sexual congress, but more to do with <em>whom</em> it occurred with.</p>
<p>That's not to say that he hadn't enjoyed it, because he had. He had enjoyed the kisses they had shared, and he had enjoyed the feeling of fullness, the feeling of being desired. Apart from the awkward first fumblings, their congress had felt good. <em>Really good</em>. Perhaps it was a relief that Mr Nikiforov had completed before Yuuri had had the chance. Would he have been able to face the alpha the next morning with Mr Nikiforov knowing how he looked in orgasm? No, he didn't think so.</p>
<p>But out of everyone he could have chosen to explore his sexuality with, it had to be with the one person he couldn't stand. He really knew how to pick them.</p>
<p>Mr Nikiforov seemed to be under some allusion that they were living in a romance novel, placing a kiss on the back of his hand every morning when they met to fill a bath for the Giacomettis. Was he not aware that courting was for the upper class?</p>
<p>Yuuri was also overly anxious that someone would report them for flirting. Mr Nikiforov had always been flirtatious, but now he was even more so, and his affections were aimed directly at him. It was maddeningly infuriating and several times Yuuri has had to physically push the alpha away when he got too close while in the presence of Mrs B and Mr Feltsman.</p>
<p>But <em>lord</em>, did Yuuri want to do away with all his worries and kiss that man again. Damn the consequences just to feel their lips caressing one another again. He loathed himself for desiring Mr Nikiforov so much, but he was helpless to the wants of his heart. Or his loins in fact.</p>
<p>“Here, I got this for you.” The Valet snapped him from his musings, and he watched as a small reel of brown thread was placed before him.</p>
<p>Yuuri picked it from the table, glancing over towards Mr Plisetsky and Altin who were both too engrossed in conversation to pay them any mind. “You bought me <em>thread</em>?”</p>
<p>“Yes,” Mr Nikiforov grinned wildly, as he sat on the chair beside him. “I saw it in the haberdashery section of the general store and thought of you.”</p>
<p>“You saw <em>brown thread</em> and thought of me?” Yuuri questioned with a frown. Should he be flattered? Being compared to a reel of cotton.</p>
<p>Mr Nikiforov blushed, “Well yes,” under the table the alpha moved his his foot. The toes of his shoe tapping against Yuuri's own. “It is the same colour as your eyes. I thought you could find some use for it.”</p>
<p>Yuuri could feel his lip try to twitch into a smile but he forced a frown towards the thread before the threatening smile gave him away. “Lady Giacometti doesn't wear anything <em>brown</em>.”</p>
<p>“Oh... well maybe he will in the future?” Viktor suggested, one of his hands reaching out to cup his knee.</p>
<p>Yuuri hastily pushed the hand away and glanced up at the two other alphas in the servants hall with them. They still had their attention on one another, but Yuuri couldn't risk them getting caught. “This thread is better suited for a Valet, a colour more common for a shooting jacket.” Standing briskly he returned the thread to the table, “<em>If you like the colour of my eyes so much, maybe you should keep it</em>.” He whispered before hastily retreating to the kitchen.</p>
<p>As soon as he was away from Mr Nikiforov's alluring scent, he began to feel an ounce of guilt at his actions. The thread had been a sweet gesture after all, but how else should he have acted when Yura and Otabek were in listening distance? What would they think of him if he suddenly started treating Mr Nikiforov differently? Would they laugh at him, tease him? Would they speculate that their relationship was more than a Valet and Lady's maid should be, and report them to Mr Feltsman to release them from service. With no reference or job prospect?</p>
<p>Yuuri tried to calm his breathing, his quick breaths not doing him any favours.</p>
<p>Regardless, it would be better for <em>everyone</em> if he tried to stop this now; to stop leading Mr Nikiforov on. A future between them was impossible, as an omega he wouldn't be able to marry and continue working. It was presumptuous to even <em>speculate</em> marriage with Mr Nikiforov; that possibility was extinguished the moment Yuuri had spread his legs. No alpha wanted a whore, not even the alpha that made him one.</p>
<p>The gifts kept coming though, a new scarf, a fine writing pen, an assortment of buttons, a reading book. At every gift Yuuri chose a fault to it. <em>'A winter scarf, in Spring?', 'I already have a writing pen gifted to me from my Father.', 'I have a collection of spare buttons for every item of clothing Lady Giacometti owns.', 'I dislike romance books.'. </em>He was uncertain if his lies were hurting Mr Nikiforov or himself more. When did he stop feeling annoyance towards Viktor, and start feeling frustration toward the deceit and lies he was forced to give?</p>
<p>He truly loathed Mr Nikiforov for introducing him to the pleasures of the flesh. He wanted... he <em>wanted</em>. So much. Every brush against his shoulder as they walked side by side, or the knocking of knees beneath the servants table was putting him on edge. He would think we was entering Heat if he hadn't already experienced his Heat that season.</p>
<p>Every hair on his body stood erect as if he had been struck by lightning. His body felt like it was possessed as he turned towards Mr Nikiforov like a compass.</p>
<p>He was yearning. Not for treats and gifts but for a bruising kiss and a quick fumble that brought him a release. His own hands hadn't been able to bring him to completion since their night together during the ball. He was beginning to believe that a bit of legover would solve the problem and that in itself would be worth any risk. Maybe it would make him a little more straight in the head, would leave him satiated and clear-headed to continue with his duties unencumbered.</p>
<p>No, he couldn't. He had been working so hard to discourage the alpha. He-</p>
<p>“Mr Katsuki, is there a problem?” Mrs Baranovskaya asked softly as she poured them each a cup of tea. They were in her office after she had called him in. “You seem a little distant this week, and I want to check that everything is well?”</p>
<p>“Um, I'm sorry?” Yuuri stuttered, wringing his hands together in his lap as he sat in one of her high-backed chairs.</p>
<p>Mrs B frowned and looked concerned. “Is your family well? There are no problems at their Inn?”</p>
<p>“My family are all well, thank you.” Yuuri nodded in thanks as he accepted a cup of tea offered.</p>
<p>“Your new position as Lady's maid then perhaps? Are you not enjoying it as much as when you were working as a Housemaid?” she asked as she took a sip from her own cup.</p>
<p>“No, I... I really do love my work with Lady Giacometti.” Yuuri forced a smile, but he could feel it wavering. Clenching his teeth together he tried to keep his emotions in check.</p>
<p>“Then is it something someone has said? Mr Minami perhaps?” Mrs B asked. “Oh my dear boy.” She put her cup down as the tears started to stream down Yuuri's cheeks. Carefully she stood and moved to sit on the arm of his chair, removing his teacup from his grasp and patting his back. “Whatever's the matter Yuuri?”</p>
<p>His voice cracked at that, a sob breaking forth as he turned into her side and cried out the emotions he wasn't aware were had been plaguing him to such an extent.</p>
<p>“Hush now,” she consoled, rubbing his back, “<em>shh, shh</em>.” Once his sobbing ceased, she brought the tea back to his lips and encouraged him to take a sip. All the while rubbing his back. “Now. Does this have anything to do with the new Valet?”</p>
<p>Yuuri tensed under her touch. Was this it? Was this the moment he would find out that he was being let go from the service? All of his hard work for nothing... his family would be so disappointed in him.</p>
<p>“Ah. So it is.” Mrs B hummed, standing to return back to her own chair and tea. “I thought as much.”</p>
<p>“I haven't- we never-” Yuuri rushed to explain.</p>
<p>“I know that, I know that. You would never do such a thing Yuuri, I know you.” she mollified.</p>
<p>Yuuri looked down in a small measure of relief which outweighed the guilt. She didn't know. Didn't suspect that he had allowed the alpha to push inside him the night of the ball.</p>
<p>“If you're concerned your feelings aren't reciprocated, then you have nothing to worry about. Mr Nikiforov is a smitten man.” she smiled coyly.</p>
<p>“No, that's not it. I-” Yuuri gulped the tea, the large mouthful burning. “Nothing can come of it. <em>'This is a place of work, not a matchmakers locale.</em>' That's what you always say.”</p>
<p>Mrs Baranovskaya chuckled at that, “I suppose I do say that. But Yuuri... loving someone isn't a crime. Many men and women have fallen in love downstairs, and the world hasn't ended.”</p>
<p>“I don't want to loose my job!” Yuuri blurted, looking to his lap in shame at the outburst.</p>
<p>“And you wont.” Mrs B smiled, “Not if you act accordingly and polite as any upstanding young man should.” Yuuri blushed fiercely at that. “I know Lady Giacometti values the work you do, and you should be proud of that. But don't let that stop you from living your own life. You're lucky that Mr Nikiforov is as taken with <em>you</em> as you are <em>him</em>, so there's no use in fighting a-”</p>
<p>“That's the issue though Mrs B,” Yuuri frowned, gripping the empty teacup, “I don't think it <em>is</em> reciprocated... I don't know if... <em>I</em> feel...”</p>
<p>“Ah.” Mrs Baranovskaya nodded in understanding. “It is Mr Nikiforov with an unrequited love. <em>I see</em>.”</p>
<p>“Yes. <em>No</em>,” Yuuri frowns, “I don't know. I... I might... <em>I am so confused.</em>” he confessed, dropping his head into one of his hands.</p>
<p>Mrs B was quiet for a long time after that, unsure of what advice was the best to give, “These things do take time.”</p>
<p>“What should I do?” Yuuri asked, feeling smaller than he had since he was a child. Lost.</p>
<p>“Give it the time it deserves. Talk with Mr Nikiforov to explain your confusion.”</p>
<p>“Oh! I could <em>never</em>!” Yuuri blushed at just the thought of opening up.</p>
<p>“You must.” She insisted with a raise of her eyebrows, giving him no room to back out.</p>
<p>Yuuri chewed at his lip, feeling as if at least one of his stresses was no longer an issue. “So... I won't be fired from service?”</p>
<p>Mrs B chuckled, “No. Not if you both remain respectable.”</p>
<p>Yuuri nodded with a blush, the phantom feeling of Mr Nikiforov thrusting deep inside him being a reminder that her kindness was undeserved.</p>
<p>He may not have his thoughts or feelings in order, but at least now he knew he wouldn't have the worry about losing his job at every flirtation Mr Nikiforov sent his way.</p>
<p>Perhaps it would be fun to repartee with the alpha. Would he be a fool to ask for the romance book he had turned away? No, he was getting ahead of himself again... Mr Nikiforov was the surely the wrong alpha for him. He wouldn't want to encourage a man he could barely tolerate on a good day.</p>
<p>What even made Mrs B assume he was in <em>love</em> with the Valet? What did she and his family see that he couldn't? From his perspective he had discouraged the alpha at every turn, and everyone in the house with a pair of eyes and ears was familiar with how much he was vexed by Mr Nikiforov's antics.</p>
<p>
  <em>He was so confused.</em>
</p>
<p>What did he want from Mr Nikiforov? Trying to ponder an answer to that will surely drive him to an early grave.</p>
<p>Speak of the devil. “Ah, I have been looking everywhere for you.” Mr Nikiforov called out as he jogged up beside Yuuri where he was pegging wet bed sheets to the clothing line in the courtyard.</p>
<p>“Not everywhere, surely.” Yuuri tossed back without second thought. Cursing internally at his remark. He was hoping to turn a new leaf after his conversation with Mrs B and at least act cordially towards Mr Nikiforov.</p>
<p>Mr Nikiforov chuckled at the response however and grinned at him in such a dopey way, which he had come to do this past week. Yuuri was surprised that his curt attitude hadn't shaken him off yet. He was relieved he hadn't fully pushed him away yet though. He took a mental note to examine what that could possibly mean later.</p>
<p>“I have a gift for you. I hope you will enjoy this more than the last few.” He offered shyly and reached into his pocket.</p>
<p>“I'm sure I will.” Yuuri ground out, frustrated at his past behaviour, but wanting to put things to right this time.</p>
<p>The Valet pulled out a small waxed cloth. Steadily he unfolded it to reveal, “Chocolate.”</p>
<p>“Chocolate!” Yuuri said at the same time and looked up to catch a blush on the alphas face as he offered the small piece towards him. “How did you get this?”</p>
<p>Mr Nikiforov shrugged, “I traded for it in the Village.”</p>
<p>“What did you-”</p>
<p>“Hush. Hurry and eat it. Please.” The alpha encouraged.</p>
<p>With delicate fingers he lifted the square to his lips and bit into half, snapping the piece and tasting the bitter flavour. Ever so gently he extended the other half to Mr Nikiforov's lips. Watching as his eyes grew wide at the offer. His startled breath fanning against Yuuri's fingers as he held the piece steady.</p>
<p>Very slowly, the alpha leant forward and brought the piece into his mouth, his dry lips catching on the skin of Yuuri's knuckles, causing a swoop in his chest, and a spark across his skin.</p>
<p>“I want to... apologies for dismissing your gifts this past week... I was...” Yuuri frowned searching for the word, all the while watching as Mr Nikiforov blushed, his lashes fluttering against his red cheeks as he chewed the chocolate. “I guess I was scared.”</p>
<p>“Scared?” he asked in puzzlement.</p>
<p>“Yes,” Yuuri nodded, “I'm still not sure how I feel about you and it scares me.”</p>
<p>“I am sorry you feel that way.” the alpha frowned, “I've... only been trying to make things up to you. Since...Well. <em>Since the ball</em>.” he whispered.</p>
<p>“Oh!” Yuuri frowned, turning away to peg the next sheet on the line. “So the gifts were you trying to... they were about <em>that</em>.”</p>
<p>“Yes.” he nodded, moving to help with the sheet so it wouldn't touch the floor, but at the look of irritation on the omegas face he changed his answer. “<em>No</em>?”</p>
<p>Yuuri clenched his jaw. How foolish he was in thinking that the gifts were anything more than an apology to how their coupling had left him wanting.</p>
<p>“I'm confused.” Mr Nikiforov admitted.</p>
<p>“That makes two of us.” He huffed.</p>
<p>“The gifts are because I like you. I <em>really</em> like you.” he tried to explain. “When you told me to make it up to you, I set about righting my... <em>inadequacy</em>.” he whispered. “I assumed that the gifts could both right the misgivings and demonstrate my interest at the same time.”</p>
<p>Yuuri laughed at that, “How <em>convenient</em>.” Shaking his head he blushed at the misunderstanding. At the look of disquiet on the alphas face, he attempted to muffle the laughter with a hand over his mouth. His other hand grasping at the alphas upper arm and squeezing. “Sorry, I don't mean to laugh. I just thought you understood that...” Yuuri trailed off embarrassed and turning to pick up a pillow case to hang.</p>
<p>“You just what?” Mr Nikiforov asked hopefully, a small line of worry between his brows looking so out of place on the commonly smiling face.</p>
<p>Yuuri shook his head and looked down at the cobbled courtyard in an attempt to gather his courage. “When you said you would make things up to me... I was hoping we were talking about <em>dancing</em>.”</p>
<p>“<em>Dancing</em>?” the Valet said awfully loud and in confusion.</p>
<p>“Shh!” Yuuri fretted, leaning closer to whisper. “Yes, <em>dancing</em>.” he implored with a raise of his brows in an attempt to get the meaning across.</p>
<p>After several beats the worry on Mr Nikiforov's face was replaced with a burning understanding. “<em>Oh</em>!”</p>
<p>“Yes.” Yuuri nodded, reaching for the last pillow case.</p>
<p>“I- I thought...” he stuttered, “I. Okay. I wasn't sure- you- we... <em>dancing</em>.”</p>
<p>Yuuri giggled and before he could collect the hamper basket, the alpha had a hold of his wrist and pulled him between the drying bed sheets filling the courtyard. Back to where the shed storing the game and fowl stood.</p>
<p>They were hidden from the house behind the bed sheets fluttering in the wind, but they both checked over their shoulders as they moved inside the shed. “Let me make it up to you then.” the alpha said lowly, walking Yuuri backwards to the far wall.</p>
<p>Yuuri could feel his breath hitch in excitement. He may be confused about many things but he wasn't confused about <em>this</em>. He was damned already. So had no qualms as Mr Nikiforov found a strong purchase on his jaw and brought their mouths together in a kiss.</p>
<p>It was rougher than their first one. Desperate and needy. Hungry for one another as if the week apart had been spent starved.</p>
<p>Yuuri was crushed between the wooden wall of the shed and the hot press of Viktor in front of him. He was uncertain of all feelings but one: <em>Lust. </em>And it was lust that had his toes curling within his boots as he allowed the man to use him as he wished.</p>
<p>The kiss broke apart and to his surprise, Mr Nikiforov wasn't before him when he opened his eyes. Instead he looked out at the shed's interior. Several pheasants hanging not too far away from where they were. It wasn't the romantic setting he had always imagined, but this wasn't a romance he reminded himself.</p>
<p>He didn't have to look far to find the alpha. He could feel his hands roaming down his chest, and the man himself was knelt before him. “What are you doing down there.” Yuuri chuckled.</p>
<p>Mr Nikiforov flicked his eyes towards him, but didn't even grin in answer. Yuuri was puzzled at his behaviour, but quickly caught on when his skirts were bunched upwards. “Hold tight to these.” he was instructed. The folds of fabric now obstructing his view of the alpha as he lent forward to kiss him most intimately.</p>
<p>“Mr Nikiforov!” He jolted in shock. “ What are- <em>oh</em>!” The most pleasing sensation overtook him. Hot and wet heat moulding itself around his manhood in such a way that made his legs want to give out. “Wherever did you learn of such devilish things?”</p>
<p>A rumbling moan was given in response, and Yuuri dared question him again in fear his actions would stop.</p>
<p>He transferred the bunched fabric into one hand, tilting his hips forward and away from the wall so that his other hand could make its way behind him to his hole which ached and started to feel slick between his cheeks.</p>
<p>“<em>Oh!</em>” He moaned again.</p>
<p>His hand at his rear was soon swatted away, a hand gripping behind his knee and encouraged to lay over one of the alphas shoulders. From there, Mr Nikiforov reached around for his own fingers to tease at the puckered skin there. Encouraging Yuuri to rock forward into the heat of his mouth.</p>
<p>This was what he had needed, this is what <em>they</em> needed. Something to take away the tension, and to assist one another when they were needed. They could do that, they could be that for one another.</p>
<p>“Mr Nikiforov,” Yuuri whispered breathlessly, afraid that anyone could discover them here. And in broad daylight at that.</p>
<p>The alpha pulled off with a pop and lent back to look at him over the bunched skirt. “Please call me Viktor.” He looked debauched, red faced, lazy eyes, and plush lips. Yuuri nodded his head quickly, desperate for the alpha to return his mouth back to him.</p>
<p>“Yes. <em>Yes</em>, Viktor.” He encouraged, melting back into the sensations as the mouth worked up and down.</p>
<p>Yuuri panted at the sensation, and with great glee he noted that in this position he would be hidden from the alphas sight when he released. Mr Nikif- <em>Viktor</em>, would still be ignorant to his facial expressions when he completed. A small amount of intimacy and dignity he could keep for himself.</p>
<p>“<em>Viktor</em>, I- I...” the alpha squeezed at his ass cheeks in understanding. Not removing from his position as Yuuri's pleasure crested and he released into the inviting warmth of the Valet's mouth.</p>
<p>“<em>Gah!</em>” Yuuri reached out to try and pull the alpha away from his spent cock. The single leg he rested all his weight on was quivering, threatening to give out beneath him. He wished the assault on his manhood would cease, but at the same time wishing Viktor would continue lathering the flesh with his tongue.</p>
<p>“I think you have evened the playing field now, Mr Nikiforov.” He called out, feeling uncertain about using his given name now the time had passed.</p>
<p>The Valet chuckled as he moved his bent leg back to the ground, and tried to right the omegas clothing, “I haven't paid my debt to you yet, Yuuri.”</p>
<p>“Tha-” Yuuri clamped his teeth back together with a snap, he would let the name slide just this once. Promises of '<em>yet</em>' not going amiss.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lady Phichit stood completely bare in front of his floor length mirror. He turned to his side and in the reflection he judged his physique for any signs of pregnancy.</p><p>“Do you think you've conceived?” Yuuri asked, as he busied himself with folding the dirty evening wear that he will take away with him.</p><p>“Hmm.” Phichit considered, pushing his slim stomach out. “No, I don't think so. Sadly.”</p><p>Yuuri gave a soft smile through the mirror in sympathy. Moving to kneel before the dresser where he could reach the silk bag at the back. “These things take time.” Yuuri reasoned. All too aware that Mrs B had given him the same advice not too long ago.</p><p>“Christophe and I are thinking of possibly taking a break.” Phichit looked down at himself and rubbed at his stomach which was only rounded because he had just eaten supper. “Stress is counterproductive if we want to start a family. And I want to get pregnant before my next Heat.”</p><p>“Oh, when was your last Heat my Lady? I should probably write it down to keep track of when your next one will be.” Yuuri offered, annoyed at himself for not thinking of it sooner.</p><p>Phichit blushed. “Don't worry, I won't forget. Chris and I shared a Rut and Heat on our honeymoon. Brought on from our bonding no doubt.”</p><p>“Oh, of course.” Yuuri chuckled softly, catching Phichit's eye in the mirror. “Well regardless, I will make a note in my diary. It might be good to refer back to it.”</p><p>“Thank you Yuuri.” Phichit thanked him, and turned with a devilish grin once he spotted through the mirror, a lace chemise being pulled from the silk bag. “Who knows, maybe tonight will be the night I'm bred well.” Yuuri blushed at the thought but helped Phichit into the lingerie.</p><p>His Ladyship hadn't worn any of the lingerie since the dashed plan to wear it the night of the ball. Phichit informing him that he was waiting for <em>just</em> the right moment.</p><p>Tonight was the night though. Rather unexpectedly, his Ladyship called for him via the sprung bells while he was halfway through his dinner. Phichit apologised profusely once he realised he had interrupted, but Yuuri insisted that he shouldn't worry.</p><p>The family were having drinks and playing cards in the drawing room when Phichit made an excuse to head to bed. Insisting that Christophe remain until he had finished his drink.</p><p>Apparently Lord Giacometti had secured a new business agreement for their properties, and Phichit thought it the perfect opportunity to surprise his husband with a little treat.</p><p>With just a few buttons at the back left to go, the two omegas froze in place as they heard the telltale sound of Lord Giacometti heading down the corridor towards his Ladyship's room.</p><p>“Quick! <em>Quick</em>!” Phichit whispered hastily, grabbing a hold of his rouge from the dressing table so he could redden his checks. Yuuri rushing on the last button.</p><p>Phichit gestured to the door linking the Lord and Lady's chambers. “Use that door.” he called out as he rushed himself to lay demurely on the bed, fussing so the lace would fall in small rivulets.</p><p>Yuuri grabbed the dirty laundry and made it to the doorway at the same time Lord Giacometti pushed in to the bedroom from the corridor. Ever so gently he timed the door to close at the same moment the other one did , hoping it would create the allusion of him never being there.</p><p>Yuuri lent back on the door and raised a hand to his rapidly beating chest. They had succeeded with their mission with no time to spare. In Lady Phichit's room, Yuuri could hear the muffled baritone of Lord Giacometti and the pearl of delighted giggles from his Ladyship. It sounded like the Lord was pleased with the surprise.</p><p>“Hello.” a soft voice called from within Lord Giacometti's chambers and Yuuri gasped in shock as he turned to see the figure stood in the centre of the room. His hand already laying against his chest clenched in to the fabric. It wasn't as if the figure had jumped out at him... just that they had gone unnoticed in the rush of escaping into the room. “Fancy seeing you here.”</p><p>“<em>Viktor</em>!” Yuuri chastised with a whisper. Pushing off the door to take a few steps into the room.</p><p>“Mrs Nishigori has put your plate to warm in the oven. Stop it going cold.” Mr Nikiforov grinned, his attention fixed on hanging a cleaned day jacket into his Lordships wardrobe. “That's the first time you have called me Viktor, you know?”</p><p>“I call you Viktor all the time.” Yuuri spoke in a hushed tone to match the alphas. Though the noise of laughter and bed springs from next door would no doubt conceal their whispered conversation.</p><p>Mr Nikiforov blushed, closing the wardrobe door and turning to Yuuri. The never-slept-in-bed and high-backed bath tub standing between them. “You only call me that when we... <em>dance</em>.” he supplied. 'Dancing' being a term they co-opted to mean a variety of sexual interactions.</p><p>The alpha had lit a fire within him, and over the past few days since the courtyard-shed-incident, their control to abstain and act respectable had been <em>compromised</em>.</p><p>The way Yuuri saw it; it was a mutual opportunity for them both to hash-out their frustrations with one another. At least that's how he reasoned the acts from his own perspective. Mr Nikiforov also became much more bearable to be around, after the man coaxed release upon release from his body. Yuuri believed that it was safe to assume Mr Nikiforov's was of a similar mind; Yuuri's body must be a satisfying convenience for the alpha.</p><p>They had made use of the silver store again, only a few nights ago. Meeting one another in the dead of night and in only their nightgowns. Yuuri was ashamed to admit he had never disposed of the oil vial which belonged to Lord and Lady Giacometti, and he had met Mr Nikiforov with the vial and the assurance cap he had bought from the apothecary.</p><p>Even with their tools, he had been disappointed by the alpha as he had completed first, yet again. His seed expelling into the 'riding coat' while he had mounted Yuuri from behind. The Valet didn't make the same mistake twice though, and he had quickly pulled Yuuri's cock into his mouth so they could both reach pleasure that night.</p><p>Another morning that week, they had sullied the boiler room while fetching hot water for the Giacometti's bath. Viktor had kept possession of the sheath and oil, and he pulled them from his pocket while they waited for the water to heat.</p><p>He had allowed the alpha to bend him over the washboard and have his way with him. It was a good location as the easy access to fresh water had allowed them to clean themselves before leaving the room to continue their stalled task.</p><p>Mr Nikiforov taking full responsibility to rinse the sheath clean, and return it to the paper envelope they stored it in. Yuuri believed it to be the best purchase he had made to date.</p><p>They had stolen kisses in many more locations however. Mrs Nishigori's larder. The house library. Mrs B's office. <em>Mr Feltsmans office. </em>The servants stairwell. The stables. The gardens. The dining room, thanks to one instance where Yuuri went in search of Mr Feltsman and found the Valet instead.</p><p>To share a kiss in Lord Giacometti's chambers while the Lord and Lady were right next door though? That was a risk. That was improper. This room was <em>more</em> than a workplace... <em>this was a perfect opportunity</em>. His mind supplied unhelpfully.</p><p>The distance between him and Mr Nikiforov vanished as he stalked forward to pull the alpha into his arms. “<em>Viktor</em>.” Yuuri purred into his neck. The scent glands releasing his strong scent was pure temptation. “There. I said your name again.”</p><p>“<em>Yuuri</em>,” The Valet replied and Yuuri rolled his eyes at the term. He should have insisted much sooner to only be referred to as 'Mr Katsuki'.</p><p>His eyes rolled again, but this time they rolled backwards. The feel of teeth grazing the linen collar shielding the glands at his neck making his legs weak.</p><p>Yuuri clenched his thighs at the sudden sensation of slick between his legs. It shouldn't be so arousing, but the noises coming from next door, paired with the knowledge that they were acting improper in a Lord's room spurred him on to grasp at the alphas shirt collar and pull him into a kiss. His back bowing forward as he pulled Viktor to bend over him.</p><p>Their tongues met wetly and Yuuri revelled in the texture. All too aware that it was the same tongue that had caught his spend several times now.</p><p>His actions were dangerous, and he was overly conscious of how depravity had well and truly corrupted him. Only a couple of weeks ago he was virgin in both mind and body. Now, there was nothing he wouldn't let Viktor Nikiforov do to him.</p><p>“Enter me, <em>please</em>.” Yuuri whispered. The volume at which he spoke being testament to the smallest amount of preservation he still had left.</p><p>Viktor pulled back from the kiss, shaking his head. “No. We shouldn't. Not here.”</p><p>“Where else?” Yuuri asked and watched as a series of frowning and eyebrow raises crossed the alphas expression. “<em>There is no where better</em>.” Yuuri reasoned. Hoping the Valet had come to the same conclusion.</p><p>The cogs were turning in the alphas mind, and he looked pained. But then he reached into the breast pocket of his jacket to reveal the oil and contraceptive sheath.</p><p>“Did you have that in your pocket while you served supper this evening?” Yuuri whispered as he pulled his skirts up and shimmied his undergarments off. Viktor blushed and nodded. “<em>Naughty</em>.”</p><p>Despite their several attempts at mating, Yuuri had maintained a level of privacy by shielding his face from the alpha. Unwilling to demonstrate that last level of intimacy with the man. They had faced one another the first time, but Yuuri hadn't released that time. It was that moment of release which he wanted to protect. To keep at least one thing sacred for a future partner. Though it was laughable... as if anyone would ever deem him worthy after his debased actions.</p><p>With a shaky breath, Yuuri turned away to grab hold of the high-back of the baths rim. Posturing himself in a way he hoped was alluring. Pulling the skirts of his uniform up at the back, and allowing the alpha ample room to prepare his hole.</p><p>Facing away from Viktor had the unforeseen issue of turning to face the wall that separated his Lordship's room from his Ladyship's. Yuuri blushed but felt a thrill throughout his body knowing that the mated couple were breeding on just the other side. Their moaning and grunting causing his imagination to run wild as he visualised the positions they may be locked in.</p><p>Viktor's oiled fingers pushed and stretched as they moved inside him, and Yuuri keened at the sensation. Imagining the couple next door, his thoughts catching on something Phichit told him the day before; how Christophe knotted him regularly in an attempt to increase their chances of conceiving.</p><p>The thought of being stretched <em>so full</em> on an alphas knot caused him to choke on his inhale as he released spend into the folds of his skirt before him.</p><p>“Did you just...?” Mr Nikiforov asked behind him with wonder, his fingers stilling inside.</p><p>“<em>Yes</em>.” Yuuri seethed. He had hoped his orgasm had gone unnoticed, but unfortunately Mr Nikiforov <em>had</em> in fact took notice. Yuuri didn't need to turn around to know there was a smug smile on his face. “You can enter now.” he encouraged not too kindly, hoping the go-ahead would distract the man from his egotistical pride.</p><p>The thrusting of Viktor's manhood was at a steady speed right away. Perhaps he was trying to catch up to the speed at which the headboard hit the wall next door. The noise was all too familiar to them both now, as they heard the thumping every morning while they prepared their Lord and Lady a bath. The same bath Yuuri was gripping tightly now.</p><p>The noise coming from the couple next door more than made up for the fact that Yuuri and Viktor remained silent. Yuuri dreamt of a future where he could shout as loud as he wanted without fear or shame of being overheard. He imagined the whimpering and moaning noises were coming from his own mouth instead, and the groaning was coming from Viktor behind him. He imagined the alpha behind him was taking so much pleasure from <em>his</em> body that he couldn't control himself from moaning out.</p><p>“<em>Viktor</em>.” he whispered ever so quietly, unsure if he had even be heard. Viktor must have though, because he lent forward and placed a kiss to the back of his head. His hands still grasped around his hips as he pistoned wetly into him.</p><p>It was to no ones surprise when they both released swiftly. Yuuri shuddering at the feeling of Viktor's cock pulsing inside his clenching hole. They both came down from their high before the thrusting next door even had a chance to cease. It was over so quickly, but the pleasure achieved was indescribable.</p><p>It didn't take long for either of them to sober up at what had just occurred. Viktor did his best to fold the used sheath back into the envelope without spilling any of the seed. He would have to find somewhere more appropriate to empty and rinse it clean.</p><p>Yuuri had to lean his weight against the bath tub as he stepped back into his undergarments. Checking himself over to ensure he had only released spend on the insides of his skirt, and that no one would be able to notice anything out of place.</p><p>Once Mr Nikiforov had buttoned himself away, he moved over to the windows where he lifted them open a few inches. “I expect I'll be the first one back here in the morning anyway.” he explained with a whisper, “We should air it out.”</p><p>Yuuri nodded and attempted a grin, though he felt it come out as more of a grimace. “I should probably go wash before I go back for the rest of my supper.”</p><p>Viktor approached him, and tucked a few strands of hair behind an ear. Ever so softly he placed a kiss against his cheek. “See,” he smirked, “you never call me Viktor when we're not dancing.”</p><p>“Hm!” Yuuri harrumphed, turning away to leave. Not willing to agree that the alpha had been correct on this occasion.</p><p>It was mildly staggering how much they had gotten away with these past few days. Yuuri was constantly waiting for the other shoe to drop, but was relieved things continued on as they always had.</p><p>Lady Giacometti was none the wiser the following morning, and he had spent the whole time in the bath describing in detail the wonders of the new lingerie. Yuuri tried to listen politely, nodding along and giggling where the moment was due. But for the most part his eyes kept trailing towards the rim of the bath where, the night before he held tightly while Mr Nikiforov railed him thoroughly. He should feel ashamed to even look Lady Phichit in the eye... but he didn't. He felt nothing but fondness and dare-he-say <em>lust</em> as he thought about his influence and seduction towards Mr Nikiforov. A bone-deep feeling of satisfaction which followed him throughout the night and well into the next day.</p><p>Yuuri made his way to the basement after completing his daily tasks to find Mr Altin alone in the kitchen. “Where is everyone?”</p><p>“All jabbering-on in the servants hall.” Otabek said with a small smile and a roll of his eyes.</p><p>“Mr Feltsman hasn't been to break it up then?” Yuuri chuckled.</p><p>He made for that direction as Mr Altin laughed, calling out, “Mr Feltsman is a prime suspect for the gossip today Mr Katsuki.”</p><p>Yuuri grinned at that, heading towards the chatter escaping the room. All noise seemed to halt as he walked through the doorway, and Yuuri felt his cheeks blossom with a blush as the two Footmen hollered at his entrance. Mr Feltsman chastising them in a exasperated manner.</p><p>“<em>Yuuri</em>!” Mr Nikiforov called out excitedly to which he glared daggers. Mr Nikiforov was addressing him with his given name around others now? Alone he could perhaps tolerate it, but here, amongst everyone else? He would not tolerate it.</p><p>“Mr <em>Katsuki</em>.” Yuuri stressed his own name to the Valet, and Ms Babicheva wolf-whistled at the reprimand. The Footman completely unconcerned as Mr Feltsman scolded her and Georgi.</p><p>“Mr Katsuki.” Viktor repeated with a shy smile, amused that the omega had made the correction. “I would like to invite you to a dance tomorrow night in town.” The whole table cheered at that, fists thumping the table as they watched in entertainment as Mr Nikiforov posed his invitation.</p><p>Yuuri scowled at them all, the colour draining from his face in embarrassment as the alpha would ask something so publicly. He couldn't possibly mean '<em>dancing</em>' though. Could he? No, that would be absurd. The alpha seemed to be aware of the double meaning though, and he grinned as Yuuri floundered. That same dopey grin on his face as he held up two tickets. Yuuri blanched, “I can't. Tomorrow isn't my half day.”</p><p>“I can make it your evening off, Mr Katsuki.” Mrs Baranovskaya called out from where she was sat at the head of the table beside the Butler.</p><p>“But...” Yuuri trailed off, his mind coming up with no viable excuses to say no. “But won't we need a chaperone?” he asked the Housekeeper, hoping that she would come to her senses and put an end to this madness.</p><p>“Do you <em>need</em> a chaperone?” she asked with a raise of a delicately arched brow.</p><p>Mila and Georgi hollered out again, laughing raucously.</p><p>“No! Of course not!” Yuuri blushed while at the same time Mr Feltsman turfed the Footmen out of the hall to 'find work for themselves'.</p><p>“I'll take good care of him, Mrs Baranovskaya.” Mr Nikiforov promised, <em>as if butter wouldn't melt</em>. He glared at the alpha.</p><p>Mrs B hummed, “Hmm. Yes, well...” she grinned amused, “We'll expect you both back before eleven. You will be representing the house when you go, so I trust you'll both behave.”</p><p>“We will,” Viktor agreed on both of their behalves, as he pulled Yuuri to sit next to him at the table. His smile was dazzling but Yuuri maintained his frown at the situation, everyone else chiming in with their own opinion on the matter.</p><p>Once they had all grown bored of the excitement and had returned to smaller discussions, Yuuri knocked his knee harshly against Viktor's own. “<em>I never agreed to go</em>.” he whispered. It was everyone else that had agreed for him.</p><p>“You will come though, right? You love dancing!” Viktor exclaimed none too quietly, and Yuuri groaned as the Housemaids heard his words and turned their attention back their way.</p><p>“You don't want to go Yuuri?” Ms Crispino said, her eyes gleaming with mirth.</p><p>Minami looked like the cat that caught the canary “If Yuuri won't accept the invitation, I would be <em>honoured</em> to accompany you Mr Nikiforov.”</p><p>Yuuri glared in irritation at the housemaids, “It's not th-”</p><p>“I am a <em>very</em> good dance partner.” Minami spoke over him, tucking his hair behind an ear.</p><p>Sara nodded enthusiastically, “He is rather very good. Me too! We could both accompany you?!”</p><p>Yuuri grasped Viktor's arm and turned to him. “No! I <em>will</em> go with you.” The thought of either Housemaid going in his stead was enough to turn his stomach.</p><p>“You will?” Mr Nikiforov smiled wide, to which he nodded. The alpha placing his own hand over Yuuri's own on his arm.</p><p>“<em>Right!</em>” Mrs Baranovskaya called out, causing them all to jump in their seats and Yuuri pulled his hand back. “I think it's high time we all got back to work, don't you?” She glanced around the table, pointedly looking in their direction and leaving no room for argument.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When they arrived, the dance hall was filled with people. Several farm-hands and craftspeople were dancing with one another on the floor in the centre of the hall. Yuuri looked around in wonder as alphas, omegas, and betas alike danced together. Each of them speaking loudly with excitement over the sound of the band playing an uplifting beat.</p><p>“What would you like to drink?” Mr Nikiforov spoke, his head bent close so Yuuri to hear his words. “Ale?” Yuuri nodded and daren't let go of the alphas arm as he led them through the crowd towards the bartender.</p><p>While they waited for their drinks, Yuuri looked down at his clothing. He had been worried he would look overdressed. Mr Morooka and Minami lending him a few bright items and accessories to wear. Though looking around the room at what everyone else was wearing, he fit right in. The other male omegas were similarly dressed to him.</p><p>The dance hall looked similar to a common village hall, but with the variety of dresses and suits on show he could be fooled to think they were attending a grand party. Someone from society would surely be able to spot the disparity, but he didn't let the thought linger. This was one of the nicest places he had been brought to as a guest and not as a servant to work.</p><p>Mr Nikiforov held on to their drinks as he tried to navigate them back through the crowd to find somewhere to sit. They only had to wait a few minutes before a table freed up when the couple got up to dance. Viktor put their drinks down so he could act the gentleman and hold the back of Yuuri's chair while he sat down.</p><p>“Thank you.” Yuuri thanked him for the kind gesture, and picked up his ale so his nervous hands had something to occupy themselves with. He was grateful for the alcohol too, the atmosphere in the room was putting him slightly on edge. Everything was shaking slightly with the dancing on the old wooden floorboards and the solo alphas standing by the wall looked intimidating despite only nodding along to the music.</p><p>Mr Nikiforov attempted to say something and Yuuri frowned, unable to hear him over the noise. With a shy smile, the alpha stood and brought his chair around the small round table so he could sit flush beside the omega. “I was trying to say how this is most extraordinary!”</p><p>“Quite.” Yuuri agreed, hiding his nervous smile by taking another sip of his drink. “How ever did you discover these types of places exist?”</p><p>“I saw a flyer in the village. I was able to get the tickets from the general store.” Viktor explained, leaning close to speak. “I am so pleased you agreed to accompany me.”</p><p>“I was afraid I would lose more than my job if I had declined.” Yuuri frowned, watching Mr Nikiforov's throat bob as he drank thirstily from his own serving of ale. “It was a dirty trick to ask me in-front of the others.”</p><p>Mr Nikiforov grinned and a small drop of his drink rolled down his chin which he hastily wiped away. “I assumed Mr Feltsman and Mrs B would have less reason to turn my request down if I asked with an audience hungry for any situation that creates gossip.”</p><p>Yuuri frowned, “So our coming here will create gossip?”</p><p>The alpha only grinned wider, “Perhaps,” he smirked, “It will most certainly create conversation when we return. All the maids will no doubt ask you how well I <em>dance.</em>”</p><p>Yuuri kept his scowl as he looked away from the alpha and out towards the dancers, hoping that his blush wasn't prominent in the low lighting of the hall.</p><p>“You look really beautiful when you look like that.” Yuuri twisted back to look at him. Mr Nikiforov giving him another dopey smile.</p><p>“No I don't.” Yuuri replied automatically.</p><p>“Yes you do.” The alpha replied, his own face scrunching into a frown in imitation. Yuuri was loathe to accept such a back-handed compliment, but his stomach traitorously swooped a little regardless. “I think you look beautiful every day, Yuuri. I-”</p><p>Yuuri downed the last of his drink and stood with such speed he thought he might topple sideways. “Come on then, let's dance.”</p><p>Mr Nikiforov watched with his mouth open at having been interrupted so briskly, but he dutifully drank the last dregs of his own ale before standing himself. His hand seeking Yuuri's as the omega pulled him out into the throng of dancers.</p><p>The band music had slowed substantially while they sat with their drinks, and they held one another close as they swayed. Yuuri closed his eyes for a moment and imagined Viktor's words being true. Imagined that the man in his arms <em>did</em> think Yuuri was beautiful. He wished Viktor didn't feel such an obligation to pay him with niceties. He was already sleeping with him, wasn't he? Yuuri hated the thought that Viktor was only acting this way because if he didn't, Yuuri might not sleep with him again. At this point, Mr Nikiforov could ignore him and Yuuri would still seek him out for shared pleasure, he was sure of it.</p><p>“You might not believe it, but you <em>are</em> beautiful Yuuri.” Viktor spoke against the side of his head as they turned slowly around the room. “You make me laugh, and I like when I make <em>you</em> laugh. However rare that might be.” he chuckled, “I like how you're so strong-headed, how much passion you put into the work you do. How <em>hard</em> you work, and the pride you have for it... I like how everyone in the house adores you so. I like how good of a dancer you are, and I truly do mean dancing.”</p><p>Yuuri bit at his lip as the alphas words washed over him and he nuzzled closer to the alphas scent gland for comfort. Tears were prickling in his eyes, and he choked them back. He wanted to believe Viktors words so badly, but he wouldn't allow the words to stick. He was unworthy of the praise.</p><p>Yuuri wished he could turn back time and treat Mr Nikiforov kindly from the moment they had met all those weeks ago. He wished he hadn't been jealous and had welcomed the Valet to the house like a friend. Yuuri wished he had never spread his legs the night at the ball. That perhaps if he hadn't... perhaps Viktor would have brought him to the dance without ulterior motives. Though it was likely the alpha was only interested in him <em>because</em> he had spread his legs.</p><p>They kept dancing, Viktor hopefully oblivious to his internal conflict. He both wanted to keep the alpha close, and push him far away. It hurt so badly, and Yuuri was so afraid of the hurt that was yet to come.</p><p>Yuuri was afraid he was in love with Viktor Nikiforov, and he could barely keep himself from falling a little bit more in love each and every day. The pain from holding his feelings back was becoming unbearable. But the <em>dancing</em> between them would end sooner or later, and Yuuri couldn't allow himself to experience the heartbreak. So he held back from loving Viktor, held back as much as he could bare.</p><p>The song ended, and the crowd all began to applaud the band before the next song picked up. Viktor pulled back slightly, twisting Yuuri's head to face his own. His nose scrunching as he smelt the distressed scent coming from the omega. “<em>Yuuri</em>?”</p><p>The tears Yuuri had been holding back slipped at that, and he clenched his eyes tight, his chin beginning to wobble at the thought of how pathetic he must look.</p><p>“Yuuri? Are you okay? Let's get some air.” Mr Nikiforov asked in concern, leading them from the dance floor and towards the entranceway. Yuuri felt a sob break free as the crisp air of outside hit them. He dared let go of Mr Nikiforov's hand as he was led to sit on a stone wall beside the hall. The alpha draping his jacket over Yuuri's shoulders in an attempt to comfort.</p><p>“Yuuri, what ever is the matter?” the alpha asked. His thumbs trying to sweep the tears away, only for them to replace in a manner of seconds.</p><p>“I'm so sorry.” Yuuri huffed, trying to control himself a little better.</p><p>“Did I- did something...” Viktor asked in concern.</p><p>Shaking his head, Yuuri looked away in shame. A few alphas milling around the entrance looking their way with concern for the tearful omega. “I'm being silly. I am so sorry Viktor.”</p><p>The alpha wrapped an arm around his shoulders, rubbing at his upper arm in an attempt to console. “I told you... You never call me Viktor if we're not dancing.” he joked, trying to lighten the mood.</p><p>It worked, and Yuuri snorted at the teasing remark.”Have I ruined the evening?” he asked timidly.</p><p>“Of course not.” Viktor announced, squeezing him tight. “Do you want to have another dance, or we could head back to the house now?”</p><p>Yuuri frowned down at his hands in his lap, “I assumed... that while we're away from the house, you would want to <em>dance</em>.” Yuuri stressed the word so there was no misunderstanding. If Viktor wanted them to engage in sexual acts, they would need to find somewhere suitable and do so soon. They only had so much time before they would have to be back at the house.</p><p>“<em>Oh</em>,” Mr Nikiforov sounded shocked, “I thought maybe we could just do... actual dancing tonight?”</p><p>“Really?” Yuuri asked surprised, turning to the alpha.</p><p>“Yes,” he blushed, “unless that was something you particularly... wanted to do? Though I had hoped we would dance all evening.” Mr Nikiforov admitted, “<em>Real</em> dancing. Because I know how much you enjoy it.”</p><p>“I suppose I'll give you a few more turns around the room then.” Yuuri smirked, and wiped away the last of his tears. If he was honest, he was feeling a little relieved that this whole outing wasn't just a ploy to get him alone to<em> dance </em>together. Mr Nikiforov had really only planned for them to attend the dance hall.</p><p>His plans may have changed once he saw Yuuri's tears, but Yuuri dismissed the thought before he could worry over that possibility. What use was it to dwell on his fears and insecurities? Their time together may not last much longer, but he should enjoy it while he could. After all, Mr Nikiforov wasn't the worst man. Yuuri may even consider him a true friend... if it wasn't for the occasional copulation of course.</p><p>They danced for several more turns and returned to the bar for water whenever the band took a break. When they deemed it time to leave, the collected their coats and headed out into the streets. A few carts were travelling between the town and their local village, Mr Nikiforov gallantly waved down a driver heading their direction, and paid for their kindness.</p><p>They sat side by side in the cart, and leant back against a stack of hay. The sky would be pitch black if it wasn't for the smattering of stars lighting their journey. It was there in the dead of night where Viktor stole a few kisses from the omega, the driver paying them no mind while his attention was on the road ahead.</p><p>It was a small measure of peace their encounters had since been missing out on. Lazy chaste kisses exchanged away from the worries and fear of being caught. It wasn't rushed, and it wasn't foreplay for more carnal acts. It was what it was. A meeting of lips and souls in the softest of ways that it reminded Yuuri of their first kiss.</p><p>Viktor hooked an arm round Yuuri's shoulder, and for a time they simply stared up at the night sky, heads resting against one another as the cart jostled them softly side to side.</p><p>By the time they made it back to their local village, they thanked the diver for the lift, wishing him a goodnight with the rest of his journey. Mr Nikiforov checked his pocket-watch and with a look of both humour and horror he took hold of Yuuri's hand and encouraged him to start running. “Mrs Baranovskaya will give me a clipped ear if we return after eleven!”</p><p>Yuuri laughed at the situation they had found themselves in, but followed the alphas lead and ran beside him down the county lane towards the house. “I won't be able to run all the way back!” Yuuri squealed with laugher. “Mrs B gives empty threats all the time!”</p><p>“I won't give her an excuse to stop me taking you out again though!” Viktor grinned and stopped suddenly, causing Yuuri to spin around and face him. They were both breathless but couldn't help themselves to fall into another kiss. No one around for miles to chastise them.</p><p>Pulling back, Viktor turned his back to him “Jump on my back.”</p><p>“What?” Yuuri asked unsure.</p><p>“Come on, hop up.” Viktor encouraged, his hands gesturing him to come hither.</p><p>Holding his shoulders tightly, Yuuri jumped up to wrap his legs around the alphas waist. With a small jump to hike him higher, Viktor turned them back in the direction of the house and attempted to run with Yuuri's weight on his back.</p><p>“<em>Stop</em>! Viktor!” Yuuri cried with joy as he jostled up and down with every stride the alpha took. Their laughter flowing out behind them as Viktor speed walked onwards.</p><p>It wasn't long before he admitted defeat, lowering Yuuri back to the ground. “I hope that wasn't an attempt to try and impress me?” Yuuri smirked and watched as the alpha huffed and pulled his pocket-watch out. Squinting at the face as he tilted it up towards the moonlight overhead.</p><p>“We should be back in time now.” He huffed, turning to grin at Yuuri and clasp their hands together.</p><p>The slowing of their walking pace did nothing to still the beating of his heart, Yuuri felt like a live wire. His feet were aching in the most pleasant way which only came from having danced all night, and the touch of the alphas hand in his own added to feeling of weightlessness.</p><p>Yuuri felt so far removed from his blip of emotion earlier in the dance hall. He would be the first to admit that their situation wasn't ideal, but now it felt at least manageable. With Mr Nikiforov at his side, Yuuri was having the most fun he had ever had. Viktor was the perfect companion to have a secret affair with. Not only did he promise to not tell a soul, he also had his wits about him, so Yuuri trusted their liaisons to go undetected. It didn't hurt that Mr Nikiforov was incredibly attractive and a very considerate <em>dance</em> partner. In every sense of the word.</p><p>When they approached the house, only a few lights were twinkling from a few rooms upstairs, their soft glow seeping out onto the grass. They made their way around the gravel path to the back where a light from the kitchen illuminated the cobbled courtyard.</p><p>Mrs B was waiting up for them both, a cup of tea in her hands and the kitchen clock propped up beside her. “Hmm, a few minutes to spare Mr Nikiforov. Very punctual.” she referred to the clock beside her, and aimed a raised brow to them both. Yuuri immediately dropped Viktor's hand, oblivious to the fact that they were still holding hands. “How was the dance?”</p><p>“<em>Amazing</em>!” Yuuri enthused, “Victor is a great dance partner. He will be spoilt for choice at the next servants ball.”</p><p>“<em>Viktor</em>, hmm.” Mrs B pursed her lips to hide a smile at the casual use of the Valet's given name. But overall seemed pleased that the Lady's maid in her care had enjoyed himself.</p><p>“Yuuri, is too modest, he is by far the better dancer out of us both.” Mr Nikiforov enthused, “Thank you for allowing us to attend. It was a lovely evening.”</p><p>Mrs Baranovskaya stood and placed her cup in the sink. “I'm glad you had fun. Now, you two should get to bed... I'll lock the door down here and follow you up.”</p><p>“Are you sure? We could head up together?” Yuuri offered.</p><p>The Housekeeper chuckled, “No, no. You boys go ahead. You'll have a few moments to say your goodnights.”</p><p>They both blushed at that, but Mr Nikiforov took Yuuri's hand again, leading him up the long winding staircase towards the uppermost landing. There he took hold of Yuuri's other hand, and turned to face him. “I had such a marvellous time with you tonight Yuuri.”</p><p>“I did too Mr Nikiforov.” Yuuri blushed, “<em>Viktor</em>.” he ducked his head while he corrected himself.</p><p>The alpha blushed at the correction. Slowly he bent his head to kiss at Yuuri's cheek, his lips pressing ever so softly. “Yuuri, I want you to know... I-”</p><p>Mrs B wasn't lying when she said she would be right behind them, and she cleared her throat loudly causing the two men to step back from one another with scarlet cheeks.</p><p>“Oh, I nearly forgot...” she began, “His Lordship's sent a note to me this evening while you were both out. Lord and Lady Giacometti will be taking a short trip away together. You both will be escorting them <em>of course</em>, and so I recommend you pack your bags tonight.”</p><p>“Tonight?” Yuuri asked with confusion.</p><p>“Yes, I expect his Lordship will wish to set off after breakfast.” Mrs B gave a curt nod and walked towards the door separating the landing from the omega and beta-women's bedrooms. Propping it open, she looked towards Yuuri expectantly.</p><p>“Goodnight Yuuri.” Viktor smiled as he walked backwards in the direction of his own room.</p><p>Yuuri blushed and waved, “Goodnight Viktor.”</p><p>“Yes, goodnight <em>Mr Nikiforov</em>.” Mrs Baranovskaya bid loudly, leaving no excuse for them to drag their farewells out any longer. With a final smile in Mr Nikiforov's direction, Yuuri headed to his room to pack.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yuuri was rather glad he had taken Mrs Baranovskaya's suggestion to pack the night before. His morning was spent not only preparing his Ladyship for the day ahead, but also packing his outfits to suit every possible occasion. Mrs B was kind enough to pack the miscellaneous items for him; a travel sized sewing kit, boot polish, bath oils and mints.</p><p>Mrs Nishigori had prepared a luncheon for them to eat on their journey, and Yuuri kept his arm around the basket in the carriage to stop it jostling around too much. As Lady's maid he accompanied Lord and Lady Giacometti inside the carriage, while Mr Nikiforov sat outside with their driver, Mr Crispino.</p><p>He had introduced himself as Ms Crispino's brother. A driver by trade, hired for lengthy journeys. Mr Nikiforov and the Giacometti's were familiar enough with him, as they had hired him during their honeymoon tour. It put Yuuri's mind at ease to know the alpha was familiar to the house, and Sara vouched well for her brother.</p><p>The journey was pleasant, and Yuuri spent most of the time looking out the window at the change in scenery. When they decided to stop for luncheon, he hastily laid out a blanket for his Lord and Lady, and arranged a basket hamper for Christophe and Phichit.</p><p>It was a marvellous spot to take a break, and Yuuri sat with Mr Crispino and Nikiforov on a patch of grass near the carriage. The fields surrounding them were much flatter than they were used to, and each field was bordered with shorter hedges, with unique crop to the region.</p><p>The three servants ate their sandwiches in relative silence. Every now and then Yuuri would attempt conversation with Mr Crispino, but he didn't seem one to talk. After finishing his luncheon, Mr Crispino had silently stood up and strutted around the parked carriage to stretch his legs.</p><p>Mr Nikiforov and Yuuri entertained themselves with a conversation about the strange man with only eyebrow raises and quirks of lips. It seemed they were both in agreement that Mr Crispino's air of arrogance would be with them for the length of the journey.</p><p>After the horses had some time to rest also, they were back on the road and Yuuri nervously flipped through his notebook. Conscious of not wanting to interrupt the couple who sat opposite him, who began to share kisses, and rather heavy petting. In that moment, Yuuri wished he wasn't a Lady's maid, and was instead sat with the alpha men despite the silent atmosphere they no doubt shared.</p><p>When he felt like he couldn't stand their affections a moment longer, Lady Phichit broke their kiss with a giggle and turned to Yuuri. “I expect you will want a full detail of our trip and the duties expected of you while we're away?” Poor Lord Giacometti seemed rather perturbed at the abrupt end to their affections.</p><p>“Yes my Lady.” Yuuri nodded, opening his notebook ready for his instruction. Thankful for the end to their lewd affections in front of him.</p><p>“Yuuri, please. Call me Phichit.” Yuuri nervously looked up to Lord Giacometti at that, “Christophe doesn't mind. Right dearest?”</p><p>“What happens between a Lady and his maid has nothing to do with me.” the alpha grinned Yuuri's way, “But let's not make Mr Katsuki uncomfortable with dropping titles. If he wants to refer to you as the Lady you are, then he should.”</p><p>Phichit tutted at that, flapping a hand in his husband's direction. “Pay him no mind Yuuri!”</p><p>Yuuri listened as he then explained their schedule. They would spend the first few days at an Inn they had stayed at while on their honeymoon, and then they would travel further on to stay with Lady Seung-gil, a dear friend of Phichit's. As an unbonded omega he lived with his parents on the Lee estate, and the family had opened their doors for the Giacometti's, promising to provide them with a relaxing escape away from their responsibilities.</p><p>“You're duties will be very similar to the ones at the house. Though I expect to have breakfast in bed, preferably at eight. You will help me bathe and dress for the day, assisting with any outfit changes... though I expect I'll only have need of that while we're with the Lee's, and you'll be made aware in advance of when the outings are scheduled for. Hmm, what else... oh yes, supper of course! The Inn is quite modest, so I doubt I will need to redress in the evening... Though perhaps I will require assistance with <em>undressing for bed</em>.”</p><p>Christophe pouted, “But, I can do that, darling, I-” he offered, his hand squeezing at his husband's knee.</p><p>Phichit blushed and playfully swatted the hand away. “I won't keep this a secret from you, dear husband... Yuuri knows how to dress me for bed in a way you enjoy. Isn't that right Yuuri?”</p><p>Yuuri nodded with a blush and thought back to the night he had assisted the omega into his chemise and how Lord Giacometti had <em>very</em> much enjoyed his mates attire that evening... <em>just as Viktor and himself had enjoyed themselves next door.</em></p><p>“So, as I was saying..” Phichit grinned devilishly, completely in his element. Yuuri had to wonder how the man acted in more polite company... Was he just as brave with his words when entertaining respectable guests? Would Phichit recount his sordid tales to his virgin friend Lady Seung-gil, when they arrived there in a few days time? <em>Heavens</em>.</p><p>Though perhaps only in the company of his husband and Lady's maid, Phichit found the confidence to speak so freely. Yuuri was surprised at his own reaction being so calm and collected. Should be be acting more demure, more modest? Had Mr Nikiforov defiled him so completely, that these topics didn't make him squirm away any more?</p><p>Yuuri pondered on that thought for awhile before his mind focused on reliving the dance hall the night before. He had to consciously remind himself to stop his thoughts swerving to anything more sordid, as the Giacometti's would surely be able to note a change in his scent if he riled himself up with such thoughts.</p><p>Growing up in Yuu-topia, he had naively imagined all Inn's to be quaint and family-run. Or alternatively he had been told many horror stories of 'Coaching Inns' where guests had to share beds with strangers and were served undercooked meat.</p><p>The sun was low on the horizon by the time they arrived to the Inn, and his worry was for nothing. He should have anticipated they would be staying in an Inn fit for Lords and Lady's. It was a large mansion house encased in beautiful ivy. It could be a country estate in its own right.</p><p>The Maitre d' and a Footman greeted them on their arrival, and the Giacometti's were invited to one of the Inn's many living rooms to unwind from their journey. Yuuri stood back and watched while Mr Nikiforov dismounted the luggage from the back of the carriage, and then Mr Crispino drove the carriage around towards the stables. They would be staying here for a few days, which would provide plenty of time for the horses to rest.</p><p>“Mr's Giacometti. If you would both like to follow me.” The Inn's Footman called out for Yuuri and Viktor to follow. How odd it was to be addressed with the Giacometti name and not their own. Though it would be cumbersome indeed for the Inn staff to memorise the name of every servant passing through its doors.</p><p>Mr Nikiforov and the Footman carried the majority of their belongings, while Yuuri managed his own small bag, as well as the sewing supplies under an arm.</p><p>They were first led to where his Lord and Ladyship would be staying. Their room opened to a small sitting-room with plush seating and a wooden table. A doorway then led to a private bed-chamber with a large four poster bed and a bath. It was decorated with creams and peaches, and looked more like a palace than an Inn.</p><p>“Here,” The Footman handed them two metal keys. “His Lord and Lady have already been given a key to their room, and these are for you both to use as you must.” The leather strap on the key matched the trimmings on the furniture, and Yuuri placed the key into his left pocket with a nod of his head.</p><p>Back in the corridor, the Footman asked for Yuuri's key back as he demonstrated how to properly lock the door. Behind his back, Yuuri looked to Mr Nikiforov where the alpha was rolling his eyes at being shown such a basic thing as a lock and key. Yuuri glared him down for his rude behaviour, though on the inside he was humoured.</p><p>“Follow me, please.” The Footman requested once he had returned the key to Yuuri. They had hardly taken ten paces before they stopped at a door on the opposite side of the corridor. “One of you here,” he unlocked the door, and moved to the next door along, “and one of you here.”</p><p>The rooms on this side of the corridor were much less grand. Suitable for servants or other low-paying guests. They were small box-rooms with no windows, a single bed and a dresser with a water basin and that was it. “Thank you.” Yuuri smiled, taking the first room and depositing his belongings inside. “It's odd to be so close to his Ladyship's room.”</p><p>“Well, this isn't a country house.” The Footman said with an air of arrogance. “His Lord and Lady will have little trouble calling if they require anything. What with you being just down the hall.”</p><p>Yuuri nodded, feeling a little chastised at the Footman's words. Of course it would make more sense to have their rooms so close in a building where there were no sprung bells to call.</p><p>Behind the Footman's back, Mr Nikiforov was doing his best impersonation of the snobbish reply and Yuuri frantically hit out at him. It would do none of them good if they were caught teasing the Footman and got off on a bad foot with the Inn's staff.</p><p>Viktor chuckled at the light slap on the arm, and the Footman spun to glare at them both. “<em>Anyway</em>... If you follow me downstairs I will show you the kitchens and laundry.”</p><p>The tour was pleasantly informative. Though Mr Nikiforov attempted to get a rise out of Yuuri at every possible opportunity. Yuuri had blushed crimson when a kitchen maid caught him elbowing the alpha into a wall in the basement, and it had only made the alpha laugh more. Yuuri bit his lip in an attempt not to laugh too, he wouldn't admit defeat to the alphas silly little game.</p><p>“What time would your Lord and Lady like their breakfast?” The Assistant Cook asked with a notebook poised ready.</p><p>“Eight, please.” Yuuri requested, and was relieved to find that the Inn had such a simple procedure. He would simply need to come and collect a waiting tray from the kitchen staff who will have something ready and prepared.</p><p>The ordering of hot water for a bath was just as simple, and Yuuri and Viktor made a request with the staff in the boiler room to have enough hot water prepared each morning. Apparently, the other guests currently staying at the Inn preferred baths at a different time of the day, and so the Giacometti's would have top priority for piping hot water in the mornings.</p><p>The maids in the laundry room were just as hospitable as the rest of the staff, and they were happy to explain the procedure for collecting fresh bed linen. Apart from stripping and making the bed, Yuuri wasn't required to lift a finger to clean the sheets. It was practically unheard of in his line of work.</p><p>By the time their tour had finished, they were led back upstairs to unpack his Lord and Lady's clothing. Yuuri felt like a loose limb. “So what? We're only needed for breakfast and dressing, and then we'll have no duties until we're turning the room down, and then undressing in the evening?”</p><p>Mr Nikiforov chucked as he hung a few suit jackets into the wardrobe. “Last time I was here, I hardly had to do that.”</p><p>Yuuri blushed, reminded of how the Valet was practically out of a job while the newly-weds assisted each other in dressing and undressing. Not to mention the fact that the Giacometti's entered their Heat and Rut during their honeymoon, leaving the Valet with nothing to do for <em>days</em>.</p><p>Quick to change the topic Yuuri admitted, “I never got the chance to say how much I enjoyed going out to dance last night.” he smiled as he put the empty luggage cases inside one another. “Last night, I... was going to thank you properly with a goodnight kiss.”</p><p>“You were?” Mr Nikiforov asked unsteadily, his cheeks heating as he pushed the dresser close. It was a real confidence booster to know that he could still fluster the alpha with only a promise of a kiss.</p><p>“<em>Mhm</em>.” Yuuri nodded. “Perhaps I'll save it.” Yuuri teased. Yuuri did indeed save the kiss for several more hours despite the ample opportunities which arose.</p><p>After unpacking everything, the Giacometti's arrived to their room for a rest before supper, and Phichit promised to not need Yuuri again until after they had eaten. This left Yuuri and Mr Nikiforov some rare free time, and they decided to spend it by going out to explore the grounds.</p><p>In the hot-house, they had walked hand in hand, and Yuuri had been so close to kissing Mr Nikiforov until a gardener rounded the corner to disrupt the moment.</p><p>In the rose garden, Yuuri leant in until their lips were just about to meet, but then teasingly spun out of the alphas grip.</p><p>Yuuri had allowed Mr Nikiforov to chase him in to the woods at the edge of the estate, and their laughter became infectious as they skirted around trees. When Mr Nikiforov caught Yuuri around the waist and asked for his kiss, Yuuri licked a large strip up the alphas neck. It was distraction enough to wriggle free and run back towards the Inn where respectable nobles were milling around. Putting a stop to their game.</p><p>With pink cheeks and shy smiles aimed towards one another, they made their way back inside while maintaining a respectable distance between themselves. “<em>You will be the death of me, Yuuri Katsuki.</em>” Mr Nikiforov admitted with a crooked smile.</p><p>“As you have a habit to tell me.” Yuuri replied back with a sly grin. All too familiar by now with the alphas admission.</p><p>The Inn had a small sized sitting-room on the ground floor for visiting servants, and they explored the room for awhile. Looking at book titles, and playing a few card games with the other guests. Mr Crispino turned down every invitation to join them, and instead sat in the corner with a book.</p><p>Supper for servants was served in an adjacent room, and Yuuri was glad of it. Oh so hungry after the day of travelling. It was also much later in the evening than he was used to eating, but it made sense for the Inn to serve food to all its guests at the same time. Presumedly, the Giacometti's would be dining in the larger hall at the same time.</p><p>Yuuri was winning at a game of cards when the Maitre d' called on him. “Mr Giacometti? Lady Phichit has requested your assistance.” Yuuri had thanked him for the message, and bid farewell to his companions at the card table, bumping his knee playfully against Mr Nikiforov's as he stood.</p><p>Perhaps he would have to save his kiss for another day, he thought to himself as he made his way upstairs. Using his own copy of the room key, Yuuri made his way inside to find Phichit already toeing his shoes off.</p><p>They exchanged pleasant conversation on the day while Yuuri helped Phichit slip into some lingerie. He really hoped that this time away would do some good for the couples chances of conceiving. Already he could see a change in Phichit's demeanour, he seemed more relaxed and at ease with himself, and that was only a positive when trying for pups.</p><p>Lord Giacometti was waiting in the adjacent sitting-room when Yuuri made his leave, and he couldn't bare look the man in the face. He knew all too well the sight his Lordship would come across when heading next door to see his husband, and the thought made Yuuri blush scarlet. Instead he nodded politely as he passed, locking the door behind him for the night.</p><p>“Yuuri?” A deep voice called out from down the corridor. It was Mr Nikiforov, and he was leaning against Yuuri's bedroom door.</p><p>With a shaky breath, Yuuri made his way in his direction. “Mr Nikiforov.”</p><p>“I was wondering... How long you will keep that kiss away from me?” he whispered, while a strong hand came up to cup the side of Yuuri's face.</p><p>Casting a quick glance around them in the empty hall, Yuuri breathed, “I think, I've kept you waiting long enough.”</p><p>Their lips brushed softly together, and it felt like so much time had passed since they had last kissed, though less than a day had passed. Yuuri ran his hands up the alphas chest and around his neck as he tried to pull himself closer.</p><p>Their lips were dry and caught as they pressed together, but soon Viktor's tongue traced his lip, wetting the glide of lips. If Viktor's hands weren't cupping his face, Yuuri was certain he would have tilted his head back and offered a scent gland to the alpha. Demonstrating just how much he was willing to give.</p><p>Forcing himself back, Yuuri blinked his eyes open to look at the alpha before him. “We should both get some sleep. We had a long day of travelling.”</p><p>Mr Nikiforov nodded in agreement but seemed to struggle with pulling himself away. “I want nothing more than to lay beside you every night, and gaze upon you first thing in the morning.”</p><p>Yuuri blushed, and turned away to unlock his door so as to avoid eye contact. “Well..” he gulped, uncertain of what the alpha was getting at. “You'll just have to make do with what you've got.” he settled on. Keeping his reply vague as he tried to puzzle out Mr Nikiforov's statement.</p><p>“Yuuri, I-” he tried to speak speak but Yuuri couldn't bare to listen to another word. Couldn't bare the heartbreak of applying any deeper meaning to his addmission.</p><p>“Goodnight Mr Nikiforov.” He hastily replied, closing the door before he could hear another word, and locking himself away for the night.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yuuri held his playing cards close to his chest and looked around the table for any sign of bluffing. Two maids staying with a Baroness at the Inn, had joined Mr Nikiforov and himself for one game of cards, and they had ended up playing together for the majority of the day.</p><p>They had introduced themselves as Yuuto and Hikaru when they first had sat at the table with them, and Yuuri bristled as they spoke practically every word to Mr Nikiforov, ignoring him as if he wasn't even sitting with them.</p><p>He tried his best to not let it get to him though. The weather was awful, and the rain had continuously lashed against the window panes all day. The last thing Yuuri wanted was to upset anyone, with no where to escape to.</p><p>Supposedly he could go back to his own room, but it was dark without a window and quite lonely. He could potentially run out to the gardens and visit the hot house, but he would risk catching a cold in the wet weather. The sitting-room was his best choice despite the two irritating guests joining their game.</p><p>Yuuri frowned again at his cards and looked up to see Mr Nikiforov grinning at him. “I think you gentleman have the upper hand on this round.”</p><p>“You have said that every game Viktor.” Yuuto giggled, and Yuuri seethed at the omegas behaviour. Who trained this maid to make him think it was okay to address a Valet by just his given name... well...Yuuri called him Viktor, <em>but that was completely different!</em></p><p>Hikaru grinned coquettishly at the alpha, “Maybe you can give us a few pointers.”</p><p>Yuuri cleared his throat and picked up a new card from the stack.</p><p>“Mr Katsuki would be the better man to ask for advice. He <em>has</em> won the past few games now.” Viktor offered politely with a smile. He was sat opposite Yuuri, with the two other omegas either side.</p><p>Yuuri frowned even harder at his cards. All too conscious that Viktor must be enjoying the attention from their new acquaintances. To be sat at a table with three omegas including Yuuri; Viktor must be tickled pink.</p><p>He dread to think what the betas and other alphas in the room thought of the situation. Every now and then, he would catch them glancing their way. Perhaps they were wondering why all three omegas had all been drawn to sit with the alpha and not themselves. Maybe they thought all three omegas had been driven mad by Mr Nikiforov's alluring pheromones and couldn't keep away.</p><p>Yuuri gritted his teeth. He wouldn't give Mr Nikiforov the satisfaction, and a part of him wished everyone else in the room could pick up on how much he actually disliked the Valet.</p><p>Yuuri knew how false that thought was though, and on the eve of a new card game he accepted within himself that his anger was instead jealousy. Of course he didn't dislike the Valet, at least not as much as he first had. His frustration stemmed from the jealousy of watching the two maids fawn over the man he was in love with.</p><p>He was <em>in love</em> with him. It was elating and heartbreaking all at once.</p><p>His irritation could also be credited to how Mr Nikiforov was treating the two men. He was treating them like... like a gentleman, and Yuuri <em>hated</em> that. Hated how perfect and well-mannered Viktor was. Why couldn't he dismiss the maids, and turn all his attention to Yuuri instead?</p><p>Below the table, Viktor lightly ran his foot up and down the back of Yuuri's calf. And that was another frustration in itself.</p><p>Here, staying at the Inn, he had none of his usual tasks to complete in a day and his energy levels were spiking. The weather was not only inhibiting him from taking a walk outside to burn some energy, but it was also halting the opportunity for Yuuri to steal Viktor away to a secluded spot in the woods for a kiss.</p><p>Maybe even more than a kiss if Yuuri was honest with himself. It had been a few days since they had <em>danced, </em>and Yuuri felt like his skin was crawling with need.</p><p>On several instances throughout the day, he had envisioned tossing his playing cards down to the table to steal Mr Nikiforov away and take him to his room upstairs. It was the middle of the day, and if other guests wouldn't report them, then it was likely Mr Crispino might. The driver had been sat in the corner of the room with a book for the best part of the day. Would he run and tell the Giacometti's that their Valet and Lady's maid had run off for... Yuuri shivered at the thought.</p><p>Yuuri glared across at Viktor, the alphas foot teasing up and down his leg as he feigned interest in his own playing cards, and with a light kick to the alphas shin below the table, he stopped his ministrations.</p><p>He rather did enjoy the caress against his leg, but the longer he brushed up and down his calf, the more purchase Yuuri's desires had, and the more tempting his imagination would become. If the caressing against his calf continued any longer, he would release an aroused scent without a doubt. He couldn't allow that to happen so close to Hikaru and Yuuto, let alone the other guests in the room.</p><p>Mr Nikiforov thankfully called their card game to an end and stood, politely nodding to the two maids to thank them for their company. “Mr Katsuki and I should really make haste with preparing a bath for our Lord and Lady.”</p><p>Yuuri frowned up at the Valet in confusion. Phichit hadn't mentioned anything to him about a second bath in the afternoon. “But what ab-”</p><p>“Mr Katsuki,” the alpha stressed his name, “We really are cutting things close.”</p><p>“Oh!” Yuuri caught on, but was still just as confused as he pushed his own chair back to stand. “Yes. We should prepare the bath.”</p><p>Hikaru and Yuuto begrudgingly bid farewell, but Yuuri paid them no mind as he followed Mr Nikiforov from the room. He walked a few paces behind him as they headed down to the basement and towards the boiler room. Perhaps Lord and Lady Giacometti really had requested a second bath that afternoon.</p><p>Before they could get any further down the corridor, Mr Nikiforov reached back to tug him onwards. Taking left and rights as they moved through the various basement hallways with twists and turns until they came to a dead end. A wooden door was propped open to a dusty looking store cupboard with odd chairs and broken table legs.</p><p>Mr Nikiforov pulled him inside and pushed him against the wall, bracketing him in with his forearms braced either side of his head. “You are a terrible Thespian.” his breath fanning across Yuuri's face as he leant in close.</p><p>Yuuri frowned, “I never pretended I could act.” <em>Your acting on the other hand... </em>Yuuri thought to himself as he thought back to every compliment this man had given him. How each word of praise and romantic notion fell from the alphas lips so easily. How stupid would Yuuri be to believe in his lies, and buy in to the belief that Mr Nikiforov really did treasure him.</p><p>Yuuri pushed the disappointment away, and revelled in the here and now. The palpable desire between them couldn't be faked, and if physicality and lust was all that was between them, then he would take what he could get.</p><p>On every inhale, their chests brushed against one another, and for a few short moments they did nothing but stare. Then, like a crash, their lips came together desperately.</p><p>Yuuri gasped and arched up into the kiss, his body needing as much contact as it could get. Their chests pressed so close that their breathing was only possible if one inhaled while the other exhaled., the shared air moving back and forth.</p><p>“Mhm,” Viktor moaned as he tried to pull back to speak, “we- mhm,” Yuuri chased his lips, and as a compromise for releasing the alphas lips, he peppered kisses down his neck. “We should head back after a reasonable time has passed.”</p><p>Yuuri didn't want to risk mouthing at the scent gland in case he caught the fragile skin with his teeth, so instead he nuzzled his face into the crook of the alphas neck, “The time it takes to fill a bath and bathe a Lord and Lady?” Yuuri smirked at their excuse.</p><p>“Precisely.” Mr Nikiforov agreed, his breath hitching as Yuuri lifted a leg up in an attempt to wrap it around the alphas waist. “<em>Yuuri</em>, what do you want?”</p><p>He keened at the question, his mind a muddle with many wants and needs. “Do you have oil? The sheath?”</p><p>Viktor made a vague noise of assent and moved his lips back to capture the omegas own.</p><p>Yuuri was halfway to shimmying his skirts up when the sound of sharp boots hitting against the stone flooring echoed down the hallway.</p><p>The two men froze in horror as they listened out. Their breaths held painfully tight in their chests while their hearts hammered in the silence.</p><p>Yuuri searched the blue eyes of Viktor for any sign that he had a plan if they were discovered here like this. Thankfully they weren't in such a compromising position yet. Yuuri prayed that the footsteps belonged to someone amenable to the idea of a bribe in exchange for silence.</p><p>He could feel his eyes prickle with the strain of holding his breath, though he would guess that only a few short seconds had passed.</p><p>They had yet to separate and stand back from one another, but Yuuri was loathe to let go of Mr Nikiforov now. Not when his embrace felt like the only thing tethering him to reality.</p><p>The sound of footsteps became ever louder, and then steadily the harsh clacking of boots on stone tapered off again in to silence.</p><p>They clung tightly to one another as they gasped for breath, a wave of relief crashing over them at narrowly escaping detection. “We should...” Yuuri huffed, and straightened his skirts, “we should go back upstairs. Or... I don't know.”</p><p>“Yes.” Mr Nikiforov agreed with just as much uncertainty in his voice.</p><p>They steadily made their way back upstairs, careful to avoid any members of staff in the basement, but kept a respectable distance just in case.</p><p>“I might go lie down for awhile.” Yuuri admitted once they were in the main hall. Viktor nodded and he looked just as out-of-sorts as Yuuri felt. Avoiding his eyes, he shyly waved to the alpha before making his way up the grand staircase.</p><p>It didn't make much sense, they had engaged in far riskier endeavours back on the Chulanont estate. Why had this near-miss shaken them so much? It was a clandestine <em>kiss </em>after all. If someone had reported them to the Giacometti's, he doubted their punishment would be more severe than a rap on the knuckles. Nothing compared to if they had been caught mating.</p><p>Attempting to shake the feeling, Yuuri locked his door behind himself and pulled the bed covers over himself. Perhaps he felt different about the situation because they <em>weren't</em> in the Chulanont's house. They were unfamiliar with this building and the people they might encounter here. Anything could have happened. They would have disgraced not just themselves, but the Giacometti's too.</p><p>Yuuri ruminated over his thoughts and allowed himself to drift off to sleep. How rare it was to nap during the day, and how strange to feel so tired after a day of relative rest.</p><p>He awoke to a light knock on his door and Mr Nikiforov calling to him that supper was being served. The darkness in the windowless room was disorientating, but Yuuri navigated out of the room without needing to light the oil lamp on the dresser.</p><p>He blinked blearily up at the alpha when he stepped out to join him in the hall, and Viktor was grinning foolishly at him. With a frown in his direction, Yuuri rubbed at the warm side of his face he had slept on. He could feel a few creases indented from his pillowcase there.</p><p>“You look really cute.” Viktor chuckled, and Yuuri playfully shoved passed him. Leading the way downstairs with the hope that the alpha couldn't see a blush forming on his other cheek.</p><p>Supper passed in a similar way it had the night before. Yuuri sat between Mr Crispino and Nikiforov at a table set for four. The vestiges of his nap left him content to keep silent and listen to the variety of conversation around the room.</p><p>The two maids they had played cards with earlier were thankfully occupied at a table with other alphas, and Yuuri recognised the emotion of jealousy flare again as he imagined how Mr Nikiforov may have spent his evening while he had slept upstairs. Had the Valet entertained the two maids all evening? Had he taken them both down to that hidden corner in the basement and had his way with them?</p><p>“How did you both spend your evening?” Yuuri blurted into the comfortable silence they had fallen into.</p><p>Mr Crispino chewed his mouthful and looked between them with an eyebrow raised, as if he was surprised at the sudden question. “I continued with my book.”</p><p>“Oh!” Yuuri smiled politely, “What is it about?”</p><p>The driver sighed as if the question was a chore to answer, “Unrequited love.” he admitted with a sigh as he took another mouthful of his food.</p><p>“<em>Oh</em>.” Yuuri repeated, looking down to the table as thoughts of his own unrequited love tried to take precedence. He glanced toward the subject of those feelings; Viktor himself. Yuuri swallowed past a lump in his throat and nodded his way, “and what about you Mr Nikiforov?”</p><p>The alpha grinned broadly, “One of the Inn's staff showed me around the wine cellar. I selected a few bottles Lord Giacometti might enjoy during his and Lady Giacometti's supper. I had the privilege to sample a couple myself.”</p><p>Yuuri grinned, “Oh yes, I forget you're a trained sommelier. Do you think you will ever pursue it as a career?”</p><p>Mr Nikiforov shook his head and used a napkin to wipe at his lips, “No, I enjoy working in service too much... I enjoy the company of working in a large house.” Accompanying his words, Yuuri felt the alphas knee knock against his own under the table, and a flash of heat ran straight up his spine.</p><p>He blushed and looked down at his lap, using his own napkin to dab at his lips as an excuse to avoid his gaze. Though he couldn't resist pushing his knee back against the alphas.</p><p>After dinner, they moved back in to the sitting-room where they spent most of the day. The rain was still lashing against the windows, and the roaring fire and oil lamps cast the room in a warm glow. A haven away from the elements outside, several new guests had arrived throughout the day to wait out the rain.</p><p>Mr Nikiforov insisted they have a game of chess once the board freed up, and Yuuri was relieved that it was a two player game. The maids would have to have an inventive excuse to join them now.</p><p>The board was set up near the fire and he could feel the heat coming out in his cheeks, or was he blushing from the considered glances Viktor cast his way every time he moved a piece across the board?</p><p>He was so absorbed in the game that he hardly noticed the Maitre 'd calling out for him. Reluctantly he stood while still assessing the board, and with a smug grin he moved a piece into checkmate before rushing to the door to thank the Maitre 'd for calling for him.</p><p>With a final glance back towards Viktor, his heart gave a leap. The alpha was leant back in his chair, his hands linked behind his head and his eyes sparkling in the light of the fire. Seemingly pleased at having been bested in their match.</p><p>Yuuri took the steps two at a time as he made his way upstairs. His smile so wide it was aching in his cheeks. Was this what love did to people? Turn them into fools?</p><p>Before entering the Giacometti's chambers, he reminded himself that this love was one sided - Viktor didn't see him <em>that way</em>. The thought sobered him and helped in schooling his expression back to some semblance of normalcy. Phichit would no doubt suspect him of <em>something</em> if he entered his room like the cat that ate the canary.</p><p>Tonight's lingerie fell softly against Phichit's manly, yet delicate frame, and Yuuri considered the look. “Would you like me to touch up your makeup too?” he suggested once he finished lacing the back of the fine silk with ribbon.</p><p>“Hmm.” Phichit hummed, twisting his face side to side in the mirror. “I don't know, what do you think?”</p><p>“You certainly don't need it, My Lady.” Yuuri rushed to say, “Your cheeks have just lost a bit of their rouge.”</p><p>“Yes, go on then.” Phichit smiled sweetly, taking a seat on the stool by the vanity.</p><p>Yuuri used a soft brush and gently applied the red powder to each of his cheeks, blushing himself as he looked down to where the lingerie was riding high on his Ladyship's thighs. It was ridiculous to blush though, he had seen Phichit completely nude almost every morning.</p><p>Clearing his throat, Yuuri stood back “<em>There</em>.” Phichit blinked his eyes open and twisted to look in the mirror.</p><p>“<em>Perfect</em>, thank you Yuuri.” He rubbed his lips together and puckered them in the mirror as he considered his appearance. Once he deemed himself presentable, he made his way towards the bed. “Oh! Um... there is a little tear on the chemise I wore last night. Would you be able to see if you can mend it please?”</p><p>Yuuri nodded, “Of course.” and found the piece folded in the top drawer of the dresser once Phichit pointed it out.</p><p>“Sorry, it slipped my mind this morning.” Phichit admitted as he crawled into the centre of the bed and arranged the pillows beneath him. “If you wouldn't mind... can you repair it in private?”</p><p>Yuuri blushed as he thought of sitting with the silk piece in the servants living-room. What would they all think of his Ladyship if they saw his Lady's maid sewing a tear in such a scandalous item?</p><p>“Yes my Lady.” Yuuri promised, “I'll wrap it in this scarf if you'll permit me?” he asked while already folding the lingerie in the large black scarf to protect it's modesty, as well as his own.</p><p>Yuuri was halfway to the door out towards the adjacent sitting-room when Phichit called out, “How do I look?”</p><p>He turned to assess his friend spread out in the centre of the four-poster bed. “You look like the 'Venus of Urbino'.” he offered with a touch of humour, “The very picture of fertility.”</p><p>They both laughed at the descriptor and Phichit blushed. “I do hope so... Goodnight Yuuri. And please send my dear husband in to visit me for the night.”</p><p>“Goodnight, My Lady.” Yuuri nodded, and walked through the doorway, politely pulling it close to shut behind him. “Lord Giacometti.” Yuuri greeted the waiting alpha sat on the chaise lounge.</p><p>“<em>Venus</em>?” the alpha grinned intrigued and Yuuri blushed at how his conversation had clearly been overheard. “Goodnight Mr Katsuki.” Lord Giacometti called out as he ducked his head on his way past.</p><p>Like the night before, Yuuri locked the door behind him and turned to head to his own room. With a spike of disappointment, Mr Nikiforov was not waiting for him outside his room as he had done the night before. He tried to quash the feeling down, and hastily unlocked and pushed himself into his own room where he carefully placing the scarf-wrapped lingerie on the dresser.</p><p>With a few nervous steps back and forth, Yuuri bit at his thumb in consideration. It was obvious he would be unable to fall asleep for some time. All the energy and frustrations from being cooped up all day, their failed rendezvous in the basement, and the overall lack of release from the past few days was building up inside himself.</p><p>With the cold water from the basin on his dresser, he attempted to cool his mind and body by splashing his face. His wet fingers running beneath the material of the collar covering his scent glands in an attempt to cleanse and cool his increasing scent of arousal.</p><p>Bracing his arms on the dresser, Yuuri frowned at the rippling water and tried to rationalise his thoughts but a plan was forming, and it was oh-so tempting to just <em>give in</em>.</p><p>With a huff of exasperation, Yuuri extinguished the light from his oil lamp and made his way out into the hallway. As silently as he could he knocked on the next door over. Stealing his resolve for what he would do when the door opened.</p><p>Mr Nikiforov looked surprised but not displeased as he gazed down at the omega, and with haste Yuuri pushed him back into the room. Closing the door behind him, he reached blindly for the key to lock them inside.</p><p>It felt like a novelty to be locked away together, and Yuuri relished in the thought. Mr Nikiforov was in a state of half undress, most likely preparing himself for bed.</p><p>The room was aglow with a soft orange glow from an oil lamp, and the furniture was arranged in a mirror version to his own room. The small bed in the corner would barely hold them both, but it was another luxury that had Yuuri's toes curling in anticipation.</p><p>With the silence yet to be broken with words, Yuuri reached for the buttons at the front on his uniform. One by one he pushed them through the button holes and then shrugged the fabric from his shoulders.</p><p>He was all too conscious of the fact that no one had seen his bare chest since before he had presented as an omega. Despite maintaining a flat chest similar to any other man; the moment he had presented as omega, his bare chest had become something to cover up. It felt liberating to have the alpha gaze at him now.</p><p>His underskirts were next, and Yuuri untied the draws with a building confidence. Allowing the fabric to pool to the floor he became completely bare except for the linen collar at his throat which he would keep on.</p><p>“You're so beautiful, Yuuri.” Viktor whispered, and for once Yuuri allowed the praise to stick rather than shy away from the words, or dismissing them as lies. He bellied Viktor's words as truth and allowed them to bolster his confidence.</p><p>Yuuri watched as the alpha began to pull his own clothes from his body, the light casting contrasting shapes over his chest as his under-shirt was pulled overhead. The alphas body was so similar to his own, and yet so different. Broader, stronger, and speckled with a fine dusting of silver hair.</p><p>Yuuri watched unashamedly as the alphas body was revealed little by little. The locked door affording them time. Something he hadn't thought they needed much of in their previous joinings, but he could see now that those instances had been rushed. Here, he wanted to take his time and savour the sensations.</p><p>He strode closer, teasing Viktor with a caress across his chest as he stepped around him towards the bed where he laid back against the pillows as a Venus in his own right. Mr Nikiforov was quick to lay his body on top, and Yuuri relished in the feeling of his weight pressing him down. Their bodies touching from ankles up to the joining of lips.</p><p>“You're everything, Yuuri.” Viktor whispered and with a tentative action, he rolled his hips downwards. They both sighed at the pleasure as their two cocks pressed tightly side by side.</p><p>Yuuri squirmed, his legs wanting to spread wide and allow the alpha to trust between them, but instead he wrapped his arms tightly around Viktor's broad shoulders and relished in the contact of their bare skin against one another.</p><p>They rocked together and Yuuri ducked his head into the crook of the alphas neck, breathing in deeply a scent that was purely <em>him</em>.</p><p>He whimpered as the body pulled away, and Yuuri frowned in irritation as the alpha left the bed. Left <em>him</em>. He watched as Viktor reached into the abandoned pockets of his livery, and understanding dawned for what he was searching for. The Valet was retrieving the sheath and oil.</p><p>Yuuri's frustration dissipated and he spread his legs wide in irritation. Viktor coming to kneel between his legs, and soon the oil was mixing with slick as the alpha was pushing fingers deep inside. “<em>Viktor</em>,” Yuuri mewled, conscious to keep his voice quiet enough to avoid detection. The room was locked but it was in a hallway shared by many other guests.</p><p>His body was quick to accommodate Viktor's fingers and was ready for the alpha., so he sat up to unfolded the small paper envelope and pull the sheath free. He rolled the skin up, as he would with a pair of stockings and Yuuri smiled to himself at the comparison. With steady fingers he slipped the sheath on Viktor's length, relishing in the fact that the cock twitched at the attention. A small ribbon was at the base of the riding coat, and Yuuri tied it in to place;Viktor assuring him that it wasn't too tight.</p><p>Yuuri was then pushed back to lie down, the air in his lungs rushing out in excitement. With another lathering of oil, Viktor pushed forwards, their bodies joining together. Yuuri wrapped his arms and legs around the alpha, the firm mattress beneath him supporting and also providing a little bounce back on every thrust. It was maddeningly good. They should have sought out a bed to do this sooner.</p><p>“Yuuri,<em> look at me</em>.” Viktor requested as he sat back on his heels while continuing to thrust. Without Viktor close enough to hold, Yuuri searched for something to grab on to. His chest felt increasingly bare and his nipples were exposed to the chill in the air. He was helpless but to obey the order though, and he looked up into the face of Mr Nikiforov. “You're breathtaking.”</p><p>Yuuri squirmed at the praise, and could feel the words threatening to bring him a release. “Let me turn over.” Yuuri tried to twist free, grasping the bed sheets to try and turn over but the alphas grip on his thighs kept him from doing so.</p><p>“I want to see your face.” Viktor admitted, a gleam of amusement in his eyes as Yuuri tried again in vain. The omega frowned and brought his hands up to cover his face as he felt his orgasm approaching.</p><p>This was what Yuuri had been hoping to avoid. Something he had kept for himself until now. The final piece of intimacy Mr Nikiforov was yet to take. “I want to see your beautiful face when you release.” Yuuri keened at the words and allowed the alpha to pull his hands away one by one.</p><p>How had he succumb so easily? But he <em>wanted</em> to bare himself fully to this man, and when their eyes locked Yuuri tipped into pleasure.</p><p>His cock released over his stomach while his back bowed. He could feel his mouth slacken and his eyes crease as wave over wave of pleasure pulsed through his body and mind. It was made all the better from knowing that Viktor was watching it all unfurl. “So beautiful.” Viktor cooed while his cock continued to trust within him.</p><p>Yuuri's body slowly relaxed as he came down from the high, his lungs finally allowing himself to pull in heaving breaths again. He moaned as the thrusting didn't let up. His need to release was quickly becoming his main goal yet again.</p><p>Their bodies rolled and danced together as Viktor moved to lay back down over the omega below him. They held tightly to each other as their movements became desperate and frantic, both of their pleasures soaring to new heights while the promise of release seemed <em>just</em> out of reach.</p><p>“Yuuri, <em>Yuuri.</em>” Viktor panted against the side of his face as his body moved instinctively.</p><p>“Yes, please, <em>please</em>.” Yuuri pleaded, a few tears welling in the corners of his eyes as he lost himself to the sensation of Viktor's body pressing heavily upon him, his manhood sliding and stroking deep within him. Yuuri released between their bodies with a small cry while Viktors cock continued to thrust in, burn hot and stretch, and stretch, and-</p><p>“<em>Yuuri</em>!” the alpha released with a groan, his cock grinding deep within Yuuri's receptive body.</p><p>“Viktor!” Yuuri stuttered. A shaky hand releasing its grip in the alphas hair to trail down to where their two bodies joined. With delicate fingers he traced around his hole and found a firmness beneath the skin. “Did you... did you <em>knot</em>?” Viktor groaned and ground his hips in small circles.</p><p>As if just noticing himself, Viktor pushed himself up by the arms and looked down to where they joined. Yuuri winced at the tug, and tried to look between his legs but couldn't see much.</p><p>“I'm sorry- I-” Viktor offered but looked shocked. He tentatively touched the area Yuuri had just done in apparent wonder.</p><p>Yuuri huffed and folded his arms across his chest, “How could you be so <em>careless</em>? What if Lord Giacometti calls for either of us... Oh <em>heavens</em>.” he fretted. Bouncing between anger and worry as he considered the disastrous possibilities that may come from being locked together.</p><p>“Yuuri, shh,” the alpha tried to calm him by releasing a calming scent. He leaned down to pepper the side of his face with kisses. “It's fine, please don't worry...”<br/><br/>“It's <em>fine?!</em>” Yuuri repeated outraged.</p><p>“I highly doubt we'll be called on. <em>When</em> have you ever been disturbed at night?” Viktor tried to reason. “No one disturbed your sleep last night, right? I expect no one will do the same now.”</p><p>Yuuri frowned and looked to the side. If the alpha wasn't resting on his chest he would fold his arms again. “What if there's a <em>fire</em>?” he asked petulantly.</p><p>“Then I will eat my hat.” Viktor offered, kissing lightly at the omegas downturned lips, “I will shield your body from the flames with my own... or I will carry us out on to the grass for everyone to see without a care...or... I will severe my manhood from my body with your rusty sewing sheers.”</p><p>Yuuri bit at his cheek to stop from smiling, but Mr Nikiforov could see through him. “My sheers aren't <em>rusty</em>.”</p><p>“Then while the fire is ravishing the Inn around us, I will rust the sheers myself in my water basin.” the alpha suggested and grinned as Yuuri turned back to look him in the eye. A small smile slipping free. Viktor chuckled and shook his head,“Heavens, I love you.”</p><p>Time seemed to still while they both considered the words that had slipped past Mr Nikiforov's lips.</p><p>Yuuri could hardly believe any of this was real. He was trapped beneath the alphas heavy weight, his knot locking them together with no hope of releasing any time soon, and he... and Viktor had just admitted that he... that he <em>loved</em> Yuuri.</p><p>“That was unfair of me. I hadn't planned to tell you like this...” Viktor rushed to fill the silence, his cheeks red, and blue eyes blown wide. “But I meant what I said. I <em>love</em> you, Yuuri. I truly do, and I hope you feel the same about me?”</p><p>Yuuri's breath caught, and he became all too aware of a damp itch at his back, and the strain in his legs from keeping them held up. He wanted nothing more in that moment than to roll to his side and stretch his legs out. Maybe have a drink of water, or get some fresh air away from the stifling scent of their joining scent in the windowless room.</p><p>“I would do anything to make you <em>like</em> me Yuuri. <em>Anything</em>.” Viktor admitted with such despair.</p><p>Yuuri lay beneath him, speechless. He couldn't get his thoughts in order if he tried. Viktor loved him. <em>Viktor Nikiforov loved him. </em>He watched as bit by bit the alphas face fell, his cheeks draining of colour. He watched as Viktor desperately searched his face for any sign of reciprocation, and Yuuri could do nothing but watch in shock.</p><p>“Viktor, I-”</p><p>“No, you don't have to say anything.” his voice broke as he clenched his eyes tight and Yuuri's heart broke.</p><p>“I love you too.” he forced the words out, his chest squeezing so tight it felt like it just might break. But in that moment, he would do anything to take Mr Nikiforov's sadness away. With his shaking hands, he cupped the alphas face softly.</p><p>“You don't have to say that if you don't-” Viktor clenched his eyes and shook his head, but Yuuri held him firm.</p><p>“No I do!” Yuuri spoke with conviction. “I just... hadn't considered the possibility.”</p><p>“That you loved me?” Viktor asked tentatively, his eyes cracking open.</p><p>Yuuri shook his head and swallowed, “No, that <em>you </em>loved me back.”</p><p>“You...? How could you not know that I love you?... deeply and <em>madly</em> in love with you.” the alpha above him admitted and Yuuri's breath hitched, all too aware of the cock still swollen and pressed deep inside.</p><p>“I.. I need time to think about this Viktor.” Yuuri admitted, his thumb caressing his cheek, “but please don't think I don't love you back. <em>Because I do</em>. Completely.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Lots of fun to write! <br/>Thank you all so much again for your continued support! &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>